


Why Is It Always The Bad Boys

by AIMRWV



Category: SHINee
Genre: Bottom Choi Minho, Cock Piercing, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Piercings, Tattoos, Top Lee Taemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-03-15 04:01:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 71,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13605105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AIMRWV/pseuds/AIMRWV
Summary: What will happen if innocent university student Choi Minho falls in love with tattoo artist Lee Taemin?





	1. Prologue

Kibum was excited. He was finally getting to show his new boyfriend to his best friend Minho. They have been a couple for a month now, but Minho hadn't had the chance to meet the “Amazing Jonghyun” that made his best friend giggle just by simply sending texts, or get him as excited as he was right now. When the taller looked to his right he saw Kibum almost jumping up and down while walking. He really seemed very much in love with this Jonghyun.  
Seeing his childhood friend this excited made him sort of excited as well. Kibum had had a lot of disappointing relationships in the past few years so Minho was still unsure about this one. It wasn’t Kibum's fault he trusts people so fast, so easily. Every other relationship has ended in Minho taking care of the other for a few weeks and buying tons of tissues and ice cream. He simply didn’t want his best friend to go through that again. The taller had no idea what the famous Jonghyun looked like, what he did for a living, or if he was a nice person and that made him feel slightly uneasy, just like every time he meets Kibum's new flame.  
Let’s be open minded Choi Minho. This is about Kibum's happiness. I must give him a chance at least. He really wanted Kibum to finally find happiness. “We are almost there gahhhh I am so excited for you to meet him. I promise he is AMAZING” Kibum still did not calm down and Minho just grinned at his adorable friend. They were in a part of the city where Minho had only been twice in his life. There were some tall buildings, but most of them were no higher than 3 stories. The street looked like it hadn’t been worked on in at least 60 years. There were old signs that pointed out washing saloons and smaller shops. There were not a lot of people around, even though the streets were busy – as is everywhere in Seoul. The houses themselves looked close to falling apart. Minho didn’t feel very comfortable. No preconceptions Choi Minho, he told himself and kept walking until Kibum stopped in front of a 4-story building.  
“So this is where he lives?”   
“Nope, that's just where he's working!” Kibum said.  
“Oh, so we are visiting him at work? Will that be alright? I don’t want to trouble him; couldn’t we just go to a coffee shop or something to get to know each other?”   
“We are just going to get him from work and go to a coffee shop together, don’t be afraid, he gets off in 5 minutes” Minho just nodded and followed his friend into the building. It looked nothing like a place one would work in. It was more like a 50-year-old apartment building that really needed some renovations. Arriving on the second floor, Kibum waited in front of a nice wooden door for Minho to follow. When he followed his friend through the door he stopped in his tracks, looking at his surroundings for the first time.  
There were roughly 100 drawings on the wall. Small papers with small designs, and bigger pictures of dragons and trees, balloons, and feathers. He had never been to one, so this wasn't what he expected a tattoo studio to have looked like, but hell, it definitely was one. Despite the appearance, the milky windows that covered both sides of the spacious room they were in, the wooden desks, tables and shelves, despite the nice green plants and pretty flowers on the windowsill, it definitely was one.  
There were two guys walking around, both heavily tattooed. One was only wearing a tank-top, so it was easy to see the eagle tattooed on his back. The other one even had a black tear under his right eye. There was one desk with a computer on it just by the entrance where another guy was standing, talking to what seemed to be a customer. Further in the back Minho was able to make out what seemed to be little rooms that were closed off with dark green curtains. The tear guy seemed to be preparing for work, putting colours, napkins, disinfectant and a tattoo machine on a table, walking into one of the rooms with it.  
Overwhelmed by trying to take every new thing in, he only just realized what this situation meant when the guy with the eagle tattoo on his back turned around and started smiling when he spotted Kibum. The guy, Minho was now pretty sure was the famous Jonghyun, put the drawings he was studying aside and walked over, smiling even more when Kibum walked towards him and hugged him so tight Minho was afraid for the dark-haired guy he was now definitely certain was Kibum’s boyfriend, was going to break. As soon as his eyes lay on Jonghyun’s arms he forgot his concerns. DAMN, that guy had muscles, and the tattoos on his upper arm made them even more obvious than they already would have been.  
Still awkwardly standing in the entrance, he didn’t really know what to do, he was very thankful when the two lovebirds let go of each other and turned his direction. That was when he noticed a piercing in Jonghyun’s eyebrow. Great. Kibum found himself a tattoo man who also had piercings. What could go wrong?


	2. The White-Haired Tattoo Artist

Kibum and his other half walked straight towards Minho’s direction while the latter was still thinking of how to react to the new face by his best friend’s side. “So, you must be the famous Minho I guess,” Jonghyun said while holding his hand towards the wide eyed male. Minho put all his thoughts in the back of his head. He had promised himself to give this guy a chance, so he took the outstretched hand and smiled at the shorter man.   
“Yes, and you are the great Jonghyun I assume?”  
A chuckle follows, “I wouldn’t describe myself as great but,” he looked at the happy male by his side, “if Kibum talks about me that way it has to be partly true,” he kissed Kibum’s cheek and Minho was about ready to throw up from the cuteness of it.  
This guy’s personality did not match his appearance at all. That was possibly the cutest interaction Minho had seen in a while. So Minho just awkwardly smiled and waited for his friend to smooth out the atmosphere. But it wasn’t him, it was Jonghyun who let go of his boyfriend first  
“I’ll go and get my stuff; my shift is over anyways. You guys can just wait over there” pointing to the brown leather sofa on the opposite side of the entrance. “Sure” Kibum said, pecking the others lips and then letting him go grab his stuff.  
When both were seated Minho let his eyes wander the studio again. It was really impressive. He never thought he would feel comfortable at a place like this, but he would move in here if he had the chance. Disregarding the fact that tattoos lowkey scared him. Looking around he spotted a glass table full of metal pins and rings. This is probably where Kibum got his ears pierced a few weeks ago. Everything started to make sense now. That was why he suddenly got interested in body-modifications.  
In the back of the room there were about 5 of those rooms in total. Minho guessed they were for the sake of privacy, because despite the fact that tattooing was illegal in Korea for people without a medical degree, there were a lot of people around, both workers and customers. One at the entrance desk, 3 more sitting on the couch with them, one on the side getting a small tattoo on his wrist, plus one artist at a table on the other side of the room, his head hanging low, his hands probably drawing a new design on a sheet of paper.  
That guy's hair was so white Minho wondered if the man (or is it a very tattooed girl?) was even Korean. He was wearing what seemed to be a button-down shirt from the back that covered everything except his right arm that was scribbling on the piece of paper in front of him. The arm was covered in ink, beautiful artwork that didn’t stop at his wrist, but covered his hand as well.  
Minho only noticed he was staring when Kibum punched him in the arm. “Minho? Choi Minho? Dude, I am talking to you, you fuckhead!”   
Minho looked at his friend in shock, how long had he been watching the white-haired guy? “Yes, what?” Minho replied   
“I just wanted to ask your opinion on this tattoo here,” the smaller said and pointed to a picture in the folder he was holding in his hands. The tattoo of interest was bordered by black and pictured an angel's wings. Minho didn’t particularly like the theme, but he had to say that the artwork was phenomenal.  
He just couldn’t imagine it looking as good on skin. “Seriously Kibum? A tattoo? Since when did you start thinking about getting one?”   
“Isn’t it obvious Choi? But still, what do you think?”   
Minho sighed “Ugh, if you want my honest opinion, are you sure this isn’t too ordinary for someone like you? I mean every person with a tattoo probably has angel wings on their body somewhere. The artwork is insanely gorgeous though.”  
Kibum looked at his friend for a second, he had expected him to say something like, he doesn’t care or doesn’t know or yeah, sure, nice. “Uhm alright. Yes, you’re RIGHT Choi. How did I not think about that? I know now why I need you as my friend.”   
“You’re welcome Kim, that advice is gonna cost you a Mocha later in the café though” Minho grinned and looked away.   
Kibum once again punched his shoulder and started laughing “You ass. Why are you even my friend?”   
“Hohoho you just went from needing me as your friend until the end of eternity and saying how much you loved me you ass. This is not how you treat your best friend Kim Kibum” they both smiled at each other.   
“Fuck you Choi” Minho was about to give a cocky reply when a figure came up to him.   
“Who is Park Jinhi?” A calm voice said right next to him.  
Minho looked up just to see the white-haired guy, now he was certain he was one, looking at the group on the couches. Now that Minho was able to see the guys front side he noticed a tree limb covering the white-haired man’s collarbones, disappearing under the striped button down and several piercings on his ears, one connecting the top of his ear to the earlobe, these being mainly black and silver crosses and rings. His eyes were heavily covered in red and black eyeshadow while there was another silver ring through his nose.  
He was still watching the tattooist when the girl on the other sofa got up and walked towards him. Minho’s stares did not go completely unnoticed by the white-haired guy. He turned his head in Minho’s direction and stared right into his eyes. It lasted for only a second, before he turned away, “Follow me,” he took the girl, Park Jinhi with him to the room on the far left, disappearing behind the curtain.  
All of this happened in a minute, but it felt like an hour to Minho. The moment he locked eyes with the stranger he felt like his body was on fire. Never had he had an experience like this. That was when he realized that Kibum had gotten up, greeting the newly returned Jonghyun. So Minho got up as well, still dazed by the encounter with the white haired tattoo artist. Barely listening to what the couple was talking about Minho walked about one meter behind them when they left the tattoo studio.  
They turned right and shortly after arrived at the café they were headed to. Jonghyun had put on a jacket that covered all his tattoos easily. It made Minho wonder how the other guy covered them when he was on the street. Some of them, especially the hand tattoos must show all the time. Why was he even thinking about him?  
Even though there were no tattoos showing the couple still got a few stares here and there – gay couples in Korea? Pretty uncommon and looked down upon. Minho’s views on homosexuals only changed through his friendship with Kibum, which he was really thankful for. He could not understand people bashing on gay couples in public. It made him feel sick.  
“What do you guys want? I’ll go get the coffee for you” Minho said as soon as they found a free table   
“Jonghyun will take an Iced Americano and you know what I drink” His best friend said smiling at the man next to him   
“Oh god you guys please, you’re awfully adorable.” With those words Minho left to get the coffee, one Cappuccino, one Iced Americano, and one Cafe Mocha. Back at the table he balanced the tray with the drinks in one hand and held out the other one. “You owe me 12’800₩ Kim” Finally one of the skills from working at the Japanese ramen restaurant came in handy.  
His best friend just chuckled and put 13’000₩ into his palm. “Keep the change” Kibum smiled, Minho grinned and gave out the drinks to their owners. To Minho's surprise Jonghyun and him got along perfectly. The tattoo artist actually had a pretty bubbly personality which fit the group well. Sometimes Minho just felt like watching the young couple. He had a good feeling about this one. The looks they gave each other when the other wasn’t looking said it all. Both were madly in love with their partner. He really wished for Kibum to be happy, and stay happy this time. Minho didn’t know how many more disappointing relationships his friend would be able to make it through.  
Not that he could say a lot about relationships. The closest he had ever gotten to a relationship was in high school with this girl that was in his Korean literature class. It wasn’t that there weren’t any interested girls, Minho simply hadn’t had the time to care about dating. In his last years of high school, he had to start working part time to support his family, whom are not very wealthy. So, if he wanted to go to college he had to make money himself. And that he did.  
Now in his second semester for his master’s degree, he still worked at the same restaurant he started out at 7 years ago. The job pays pretty well, last semester he was even able to get himself a small flat close to the university. It only has one bathroom and one big room which included a bed, a closet, a small kitchen, a small table with two chairs, mostly used by Kibum or his university friend Jinki, and a sofa that sat across from a television. He did most of his Uni work at the kitchen table since there was no space to put a desk.  
Watching Kibum and Jonghyun he suddenly wondered if maybe he could have had something like it as well if it weren’t for his financial problems in his teen years. He quickly shoved the thoughts aside and started taking part in the conversation again. “What were you thinking about so intensely?” His best friend asked   
“Ah nothing, just about how adorable you guys are when you sneak looks at each other, both not noticing how the other does so” The couple instantly looked at each other and started blushing at the same time “Like I said. A.dor.a.ble” They talked about this and that, jobs, university, and other things.  
Minho got to know that Jonghyun enrolled in a university a few years ago. When he said he was in the performing arts department with his major being vocals Minho made a mental note to get Jonghyun to sing for him once. If he is good, he shall introduce him to Jinki who was currently looking for a second lead vocal in their band. Jonghyun worked at the tattoo studio part time while he was still at university since he knew the owner who personally taught him how the machines work, and finally when Jonghyun got seriously good he offered him a job. Jonghyun, of course, had accepted it, it being his treasured hobby and has been working there for 3 years now.  
Just like Kibum, Jonghyun was slightly older than the tallest of the group which again, made him the maknae. How much he should love that, right? While talking about the work at the tattoo studio Minho asked something that he never should have, and immediately regretted saying it out loud. “That white-haired tattoo artist, what’s his name?”   
Kibum looked at his best friend in a strange manner and raised an eyebrow “Why do you ask? What white haired tattoo artist?”   
“The one that called for Park Jinji or something when were sat on the couch dumbass” Minho replied   
“Dumbass yourself” They glared at each other for a few seconds.  
“Kibum seems to only have eyes on me when he visits my workplace” Jonghyun chuckled, looking at his boyfriend “That is Taemin” he then turned to Minho. “He is probably the most talented one at the studio. He’s been there for a good while longer than I have, but why do you want to know?”  
And just like that I had two very interested pair of eyes on me. “Uhm no actual reason, he just stood out while we were there.”   
Jonghyun just nodded “Ah I see.” Kibum raised his eyebrow, but he just shrugged his shoulders and was thankful that Kibum didn’t ask anything else. After a few heavier discussions between history student Kim Kibum and international relationships mayor Choi Minho, some embarrassing stories from the early days of Minho and Kibum’s friendship and a serious talk about sex between Kibum and Jonghyun where Minho just awkwardly sat there waiting for the two to realize they obviously were not alone, they got up and left the café.  
The group parted at the subway station, waving each other goodbye. “I approve” Minho shouted back at them when he walked down the stairs to the platform disappearing from the couple's view. Kibum's smile almost split his face at the fact that Minho liked Jonghyun, that was something Minho was sure of.


	3. Not So Innocent

When he arrived home, Minho was exhausted. All he did today was converse for about 5 hours with Kibum and his boyfriend. It seemed to be no problem for them, but those two together talked more than Minho would in days. Not that he is shy or anything, he just simply prefers to think about what he says before saying it aloud.  
Why didn’t it work today? Why did he have to ask that stupid question? Why did he have to know the white-haired tattoo artist’s name? He threw his jacket on the sofa, and himself onto his bed. Putting his hands behind his head, he stared at the ceiling while he thought about the white-haired male again. Taemin.  
Taemin – he had a pretty name, just as pretty as he was. As soon as he thought it, he turned over and buried his head into his soft green pillow. What is he thinking? He had to admit that this guy, Taemin, was pretty as fuck especially his collar bones that stuck out beneath the tree limb, but hell STOP THIS CHOI MINHO.   
He tried to move the thoughts to the back of his mind. He cooked some homemade ramen. Another perk of knowing ramen chefs, they teach you some of their tricks. He then took a shower and finally got rid of the boner he had been carrying around ever since he got home.  
While stroking his hard member his thoughts drifted back to the back view of the white-haired tattoo artist. He thought about how his tattooed skin would feel under his rough hands, how the other males tattooed hands would feel around his rock-hard member. When he felt his orgasm building up he leaned against the cold wall of the shower, tipping his head back until it hit the wall behind him, bucking his hips while speeding up the pace of his rough strokes. The hot water ran down his toned body adding to the pleasure.  
He imagines the white-haired male's eyes locked on his, staring right into them, not letting his eyes wander. Ecstasy surged through him as strings of white ejected from his penis and a low moan of Taemin’s name left his lips.   
He only realized what had just happened when he was done riding out his orgasm. Did he just masturbate to the thought of a guy? A guy he has only seen for maybe 5 minutes, and hadn't even exchanged a word with? He must be really tired. He didn't sleep much that night or the one after.   
Two days after his first meeting with Jonghyun, Jinki came over to visit. When Minho opened the door the older’s first comment was, “Damn Choi you look awful.”   
“Thank you so much hyung. I really appreciate your concern.”   
Jinki shrugged at Minho’s sarcasm and held up a plastic bag. “I brought chicken if that helps” He smiled widely as he always does, and Minho grinned back at him. After two days of working on his university essays and statistics – and maybe thinking about a particular white-haired male – it finally seemed he would get his mind to focus on other things like Jinki’s complaints about their current guitarist who seemed to mess up a lot, or chicken.  
Sadly, his wish didn’t come true. When they sat down at the kitchen table to eat the chicken, Jinki had already started on the heavy stuff, “It really seems like something's bothering you Choi, what is it?”   
“Ah I am alright… just the upcoming exams, they stress the hell out of me.” He said, looking at his chicken.  
"Minho, I know you better than that, you can handle stress better than me and I am the calmest person you know. What’s up?” Minho let his shoulders down and sighed. His friend just knew him too well.  
How should he bring this up though? "Uh I sort of masturbated while thinking of this guy I met." Maybe that was too direct? Having no experience in this area whatsoever, he was simply clumsy when talking about sexual topics. He usually tried to get out of talking about them, so as not to get embarrassed.   
Jinki stopped eating his chicken leg and looked at his friend with wide eyes. He wasn’t used to Minho talking about things like this, like masturbating.  
“Oh uhm,” He started awkwardly. They hardly talk about these kinds of topics, since Jinki was pretty much like Minho in that department. Compared to Kibum who loved to talk about anything 18+ at any time.   
Jinki cleared his throat “So you are attracted to a guy? Who is he?” Minho just continued looking at his food and mumbled something Jinki couldn't understand “Choi Minho you are a 25-year-old man. Speak up for god’s sake. We both don’t like to talk about these things, but we already started so get it over with!”   
“His name is Taemin and he works at the same tattoo studio that Kibum’s boyfriend does.”  
“WAIT, WHAT, Kibum's new boyfriend is a tattoo artist? Why did I not know anything about this? Am I the only one that didn't?”   
“I am sorry I forgot to tell you. I was to uhm busyjerkingofftothethoughtofhiscoworker, I am sorry.”   
“Choi Minho what do you mean by BUSY. So, it wasn’t a onetime thing?”  
“No, it wasn’t, and it's been keeping me awake at night. I can hardly keep my thoughts from wandering to the guy, and it's bothering me, a lot. I don't even know him, we didn't exchange a single word, but still here I am in my shower, in my bed thinking abou-”   
“CHOI TOO MUCH INFORMATION” Jinki interrupted “I’ll never be able to sit on your bed again, so please spare me, I don’t need any details”   
Minho blushed and looked away. “What I'm saying is I can't get him out of my head and it is bothering me mentally and physically.” Jinki nodded and thought about what he should say for a while.  
“Have you ever consider meeting up with him?” he said.   
"I don’t think I have the guts to just go back there again and start talking to him. I'm not that kind of person.” Minho buried his head in his hands, he didn’t notice his friends grin and how the male took out his phone and typed a message. As soon as Jinki was done he said, “Choi cheer up, let’s do something else. I also brought soju so let’s have a drink together.” Minho happily agreed. As long as the uncomfortable conversation was finally over.  
They drank a lot and were having a great time until Jinki’s phone rang. The older checked the message and instantly a smile grew on his face. “What is it hyung?” Minho asked only to see Jinki’s smile turn into an evil grin.  
“Kibum is in," Jinki said making the younger lift his eyebrows.  
“In on what Jinki?"   
“In on being your wingmen.” Minho’s eyes instantly grew wide, “NO. You. Did. Not.” When Jinki’s grin just grew bigger the taller stood up and threw a pillow.  
“Lee Jinki, you did fucking not tell Kibum about this. THERE IS A REASON I DIDN'T TELL HIM FOR FUCKS SAKE.”   
“Language boy, language” Jinki said and threw the pillow back at its owner.   
“Yes, I fucking did. You’ll accompany Kibum next Friday when he goes to get his tattoo.” Minho opened his mouth to protest when he realized how badly he actually wanted to see the white-haired male again, so he shut his mouth before thinking about Kibum getting a tattoo. So, he decided on something then? He couldn’t wait to see his cocky best friend screaming in pain because of the needle poking at his skin.   
Jinki started laughing “HA you are not even saying anything, I knew you would actually want this. You're fucking welcome.”   
“Hyung, language.” Minho threw another pillow and the evening was over. They spent the rest of it rolling around on the floor or running after each other with pillows and toilet paper in the small space that the flat provided. It resulted in them falling on Minho’s bed every other minute, Jinki jumping off every time, screaming in disgust which only made the younger angry. At least Minho was able to sleep that night. Alcohol and exhaustion seemed to allow him to sleep without thinking about a certain white-haired male.  
The next few days passed almost exactly the same. Minho woke up with morning wood, and each and every time he ended up fantasizing about Taemin, imagining he was the one touching his member, that it was him twisting his nipples.   
Then he went to his lectures, wrote what he had to, listened to “how much Kibum loved Jonghyun” and some stupid remarks about Taemin. Kibum seemed to believe Minho had a crush on the tattoo artist but Minho was still denying the fact. He could not have a crush on a male without even talking to him. He didn’t consider himself 100% straight but he certainly can't have a crush on someone he doesn't even know, especially if that someone is a white-haired tattoo artist.  
Soon Friday came around and Minho was as nervous as he had been at his university entrance exams. He changed outfits at least 5 times before he scolded himself for acting like this. He felt like a teenage girl meeting her first crush.   
After all the changes he had ended up with his first outfit, black skinny jeans and a dark red sweater. The way to the station where he was supposed to meet Kibum took longer than it ever had before and when the subway finally stopped, he rushed out of the underground system only to see Kibum nowhere in sight. When he looked at his watch he realized he was 20 minutes early. Great, well done Choi Minho, he thought. Now you can wait here for another 20 minutes.  
When Kibum finally arrived 3 minutes early, Minho had a tough time keeping it together. He was afraid. He didn’t know how to face the tattoo artist that haunted his sexual fantasies. He tried really hard to hide his nervousness. “Ready for the pain Kim?” Kibum only rolled his eyes   
“Ready for your sexual fantasies to come true?” Minho’s eyes went wide.   
“How much did Jinki actually tell you?”   
“Oh well... he said you were talking a lot after a bottle of soju so basically I know everything he knows, so everything that you know yourself.”   
“Fuck” Minho mumbled   
“You probably will” Kibum smirked.   
“Shut up Kim” Minho said and started walking faster.  
He couldn’t wait for cocky Kim Kibum to be in pain. At least that's what he tried to tell himself, but he was really excited for a different reason. They entered the building and soon after that, the studio where Kibum was about to get inked. “I have an appointment with Jonghyun at 4pm.” The smaller told the guy at the desk. The man checked the book in front of him and crossed something out.  
“Your boyfriend will be right out. He is just finishing off another customer, take a seat on the sofas over there please!” Kibum blushed as he looked at the heart drawn next to his name in the book. So, they were already known around here. Cute, Minho thought as his eyes roamed the room looking for a particular someone, which did not go unnoticed by his friend.   
“Is Taemin around today?” Kibum asked the guy at the desk - his nametag said his name was Minseop – “He’s around, why?” Minseop asked.   
“Ah I was just wondering, my friend here wants to get his ear pierced but is pretty afraid, Jonghyun said Taemin is the best here.” Kibum said wiggling his eyebrows.  
Minho’s eyes widened “I don’t…” Kibum immediately interrupted him, “Yes, like I said he is really afraid of sharp objects.” He smiled at Minseop. Minho was too surprised to say anything. Minseop just smiled and checked the schedule.  
“Taemin has a short break after the customer he's with, I am sure I can arrange something. Ah, there he is now.” He waved the white-haired male over who had accompanied a guy to the exit.  
Minho, still in shock as to how Kibum could do this to him, didn’t even dare to turn around. “Lee, this customer is afraid of needles but would like his ear pierced, can I leave him in your care for the time being? You have a half hour break until your next customer comes in.” Minho still didn’t dare to move. All he did was glare at Kibum by his side mouthing “I hate you”.   
“Sure thing Minseop.” Taemin came to his co-worker’s side and looked at the two males in front of him. When he met Minho’s gaze there was a slight bit of recognition, but it disappeared when he checked the book.  
“So, who am I taking with me?” he asked and looked at both of them.   
Kibum immediately pointed at his friend and said, “This guy here. I’m with Jonghyun for a tattoo.”  
Taemin just nodded, “So what's your name?” Minho just stood there still not able to grasp this situation he had been thrown into. He came back to his senses when Kibum’s elbow met his ribs.   
“Ugh Choi Minho” he said, his voice surprisingly stable. Taemin nodded again, wrote down the name and gestured for Minho to follow him. The taller looked back at his friend once more mouthing a, “I’ll kill you," which only got him another smirk and two thumbs up.


	4. Pierced

When Minho entered Taemin’s cabin, he finally realized what he was actually doing. He was going to get his ear pierced by the hottest guy he had ever seen. He was motioned to sit down in the more comfortable looking chair next to the small table.  
“So what kind of piercing did you have in mind?” Taemin asked preparing the disinfectant.  
“Uhm I haven’t actually thought about getting one at all.” The tattoo artist looked up only to see Minho looking at his hands.  
“Ah I see, so it was a spontaneous decision then? Well since you are afraid of needles a simple earlobe piercing would be best I think.” He said, pointing at the silver cross at the bottom of his ear. “Or if you want to go a little bit more exciting you could try a helix piercing, one like this” He pointed at the top of his ear where a ring went through his skin.  
“I’ll just go for the regular earlobe one.” Minho had no idea where he suddenly got his courage from.  
“Alright, which color do you want your first piercing to be?”   
“I don't really care to be honest”, Minho really didn't. All he cared about was the inked fingers that were working in front of him.   
“Alright, so I’ll use a silver one.” The tattoo artist got busy, gathering everything he needed and gestured for Minho to relax, but how could Minho relax. The male of his fantasies was right in front of him and they were alone in a small room. He closely watched every movement the other made.  
Today his button down was black which made his hair appear whiter than before. Again, his right sleeve was rolled up, allowing Minho to admire the artwork that was inked onto the smooth skin. Taemin put on gloves and turned to the taller man. He sat next to him on a stool with a scary looking device in one hand and gauze in his other. Fuck he was close. Shit.  
Minho almost forgot how to breathe when Taemin touched his neck to get him to tilt his head the opposite direction, so the tattoo artist could access his earlobe easily. The gauze soaked in disinfectant touched his sensitive earlobe soon after. Minho closely watched Taemin’s face while the other busied himself with his job. His eyes concentrated on the taller’s earlobe. Just like last time they were surrounded by eyeliner but this time with red eyeshadow as well. His skin seemed so smooth, Minho just wanted to lift his hand and touch the others cheek.  
Taemin’s voice interrupted his thoughts. “It'll hurt a bit now. Three, two, one.” There was a small sting and it was done. Minho finally exhaled. He just realized he had been holding his breath. “All done” Taemin said, ridding himself of his gloves, and then held a mirror in front of Minho’s face. When the taller saw what he had just done to his ear he was positively surprised. He would have never thought that he would actually like it, but here he was admiring the silver dot in his right earlobe.  
“So here is how to take care of it: Disinfect it every evening and morning for a few days. After that everything should be healed enough so your ear won't get infected. Do not change the piercing for at least 5 weeks. Do not take it out for a while if you don’t want it to close again. It'll probably need around a year to completely heal to where it won't until seal after extended periods of time without an earring. If there are any complications just come back and let me know.”   
All Minho could do was nod. “So where do I pay for this?”   
“You can do that at the front desk with Minseop." Minho just nodded again.  
So that was it? It can't be, but if it is he probably won't come back for another piercing. “Urgh now I have to wait for Kibum to be finished with his tattoo.” Minho realized at that moment that he had no idea what his friend was actually getting but he was sure it was going to be something fancy.   
“That will probably take some time” Taemin said. “I still have 20 minutes until my next customer, do you smoke?” Minho shook his head, he had never seen the point in spending money on something that was as healthy as sleeping in an ice-cold lake. “Ah.. never mind” Taemin said and Minho immediately regretted his answer.   
“I could… could use some fresh air though” The taller stuttered.  
The tattoo artist nodded and gestured for Minho to stand up and follow him. “I’m gonna smoke for a few minutes, Minho will pay after we get back!” Taemin told Minseop who just nodded and focused on his phone call. Taemin walked up the stairs, Minho following him behind a bit after. He still felt uncomfortable around here and now he was walking up the stairs with Taemin in front of him, and all he saw was the firm butt that was walking up the stairs. This visit did not help at all.  
When they arrived on the roof Taemin lit his cigarette and Minho walked towards the edge and looked down upon the people on the street. He didn’t want to look at the white-haired male a second longer or he thought he might explode. Taemin followed the taller’s lead soon after and supported himself on the railing, casually holding the cigarette in his right hand, occasionally moving it to his lips, those lips closing around it, and removing it again to release smoke. Minho had soon forgotten about the people on the street and just watched the male beside him instead. “Are you sure you don’t smoke? You look like your craving nicotine really bad or something.” It seemed his staring didn’t go unnoticed by Taemin, who was now looking up at the taller man by his side.  
“I really don’t.” Minho said and turned away blushing. How could he get himself busted staring? He mentally face palmed himself and tried to stop the blush from overcoming his face. So, there they stood by each other’s side, watching the people doing their things down on the street. The tension between them was unbearable. Minho was sure he wasn’t the only one feeling it. He couldn't bear it. He had to leave, or he was going to say something stupid. “I’m just going to go back down and pay for my stuff." He touched his newly pierced ear gently.   
“Wait a second, I’ll be done in a minute.” Taemin said, finishing off his cigarette and leading the way back again. He threw the cigarette end into a can at the exit of the rooftop.  
“You don’t talk much do you?” Taemin asked as they walked down the stairs. Minho just shrugged which Taemin of course didn’t see and turned around. Minho noticed too late and walked right into the smaller male, causing Taemin’s head to be buried in Minho's chest. This position lasted a little longer than 5 seconds, both of them stopping in their tracks until Minho jumped away.   
“Sorry uhm I didn’t notice you stopped walking.”   
“Ah it's no problem, but you still didn’t answer my question. I’ll just take your lack of an answer as an answer.” Taemin chuckled and entered the studio again.  
“Come around if you have any complications with the piercing. I’m going to get the colors ready for the next customer.” The white-haired tattoo artist said after accompanying Minho to the front desk. “It was nice meeting you.” He said and bowed slightly and then walked off. Minho wanted to say something, he really wanted too, but he just couldn’t. So he simply paid for the piercing and sat down on the sofas again, watching a heavily tattooed guy disappear into Taemin’s cabin. That guy seemed to know his way around here.  
After 50 more minutes Kibum finally came out of the cabin right next to Taemin’s. There was a plastic wrap on his left forearm, covering the black ink underneath. Jonghyun followed right after. “Let me see Kim.” Minho said, standing up and walking towards the couple. Kibum just lifted his arm for Minho to see. There was a small key in the center of his forearm. That was it? “This took over 1 and a half hours to complete? Don’t fuck with me Kim Kibum. Where is the other one?”   
“There is no other one” his friend said smirking.   
“So what the hell were you guys –“ Minho stopped his words from coming out when he saw the look the couple exchanged and immediately regretted his nosiness.   
“Well we –“  
“Stop I know. Don’t say it. I don’t want to hear any details.” The couple chuckled in unison.  
“Minho sometimes you are just too awkward when we talk about sex.” Kibum grinned and looked at the youngest.   
“I am leaving. Kibum I’ll be waiting downstairs, but brace yourself. I still owe you a hole in your ear.” He turned to the amused Jonghyun, said goodbye to him and Minseop at the desk, and left the building as fast as he could.  
Out on the street he leaned on a tree, closed his eyes, and waited for his best friend to come out. He didn’t want to think at all. He just wanted to disappear. About five minutes later Kibum came out and walked over to his best friend. “So how was your alone time with Lee Taemin?”   
Minho would have punched Kibum right here on the spot but held back. He wasn’t an aggressive person. “It was awful Kim Kibum. It was awkward. There was no moment where I didn’t want to take him right then and there. I feel perverted and humiliated. I have a FUCKING PIERCING IN MY RIGHT EAR.” Minho let it all out. “SO HOW DO YOU THINK I FUCKING FEEL KIM KI-FUCKING-BUM?"   
Kibum looked shocked for a few seconds before his lips formed a smile. “I didn’t know you had this side to you Choi. I like it.” Minho punched the others arm. “I'm sorry ok, not really but I’ll pretend I am. Let’s go home now.” Kibum answered smiling softly. Exhausted, Minho followed his friend – his anger was almost gone. There was nothing he could do about it now anyways.  
He was on his bed thinking about the events of the day, because what else could he do alone in his tiny apartment? His thoughts consisted of exactly one person. One person that has haunted him for way too long now. He really wasn’t a perverted person. He usually suppresses his sexual needs, but here he is on his bed, touching his already rock-hard member through his jeans while imagining it to be the white haired male's inked hands palming him through his pants instead. A moan slipped past Minho’s lips when he pulled down his pants and boxers, letting his cock spring free. There were already drops of precum on the head of his red member, his eyes half lidded, he watched himself catch the drop with his finger and brought it to his mouth. Hell, tasting himself was the most arousing thing he had ever done.  
His lower region was on fire, so he started pumping his penis at a steady pace. Behind his closed eyes he saw Taemin’s firm backside, imagining how his ass would feel around his cock. His grip became stronger, his strokes, and his breath faster. Taemin’s jawline was only centimeters from his face. Taemin’s hand on his neck, Taemin’s hand on his ear. He caresses the wet tip of his penis gently while pressing down on the newly pierced ear. This was it. He almost cried out when he came into his hand and all over his shirt. The mess he just made, he didn’t even care about it. He didn’t even bother putting his now semi hard member back in his pants, he just turned around and let out a cry of frustration. Why was this happening to him? And why does it feel so good? Minho, out of disgust with himself, more or less cried himself to sleep, forgetting about his cum and everything else. Everything except Taemin.

Taemin P.O.V.

Taemin didn’t know what got into him. This guy was nothing for a guy like him. Ever since they first locked eyes the taller man had occupied his thoughts a lot. Minho’s face screamed innocence, and it was intoxicating. Taemin tried to get his mind off the big-eyed guy many times. He woke up in different beds every morning. Guys, girls, he tried them all. It wasn’t hard to find someone who was up for sex with his looks, and knowledge of the good clubs, but every time he pounded into someone he wished it was Minho's ass he was penetrating.  
Today the latter showed up again. As soon as he set his eyes on the other male he recognized him as the source of his sexual desire ever since their first meeting. It took all his willpower not to take the other right then and there. He was sure he was going to make a move, but as soon as Minho and he had their first conversation, Taemin noticed how pure the other really was. This wasn’t one of his usual one-night stands. There was a whole different feeling about him. Taemin didn't feel worthy to even think about something like having sex with the taller guy, and that's what surprised him. Normally when he was attracted to someone, it took two days tops, and the other was laying beneath him practically begging for his dick.  
The way Minho had looked at him today while he was piercing his ear was too much for him to handle. He almost threw him on the floor and took him raw. But what was keeping him from doing so? That evening, when he arrived at his flat that he and 3 other guys shared, he messed up his hair and threw himself on his bed. Why is everything so complicated? His thoughts started to wander.  
Jonghyun seemed to know the guy who was with Minho. Maybe he should talk to him? It's only sex Lee Taemin he told himself. How hard can it be to get the guy in bed with him? This is not like you. Just go and make him yours. You will not regret. Have you seen his neck? Of course he had. That was why piercing Minho’s ear took longer than usual. Even though Minho probably did not notice because this seemed to be his first piercing, he could see the smooth, tanned skin disappearing under the fabric of the taller’s shirt. How his muscles tensed slightly at the pain when the needle poked his ear.  
Taemin must get out of here. This is getting out of control. He shot up, took a shower, did his makeup, put on some leather pants and a white tank top, showing of most of his tattoos on both arms, his shoulder blades, and his chest. He also changed his nose piercing to one that connected to the piercing on his lower right ear. His hair was styled upwards and he was ready to go. Sometime later he arrived at the usual club near his workplace. As always there were already a lot of people there at 11pm, the mood seemed good but Taemin had no intention of staying long. He went to the bar, exchanged some words with the bartender, only to get his free drink and, after drinking it, made his way to the dance floor.  
With his dancing skills, he soon had girls and guys gathered around him. While moving his hips he checked out their bodies, letting his hands roam up and down the strangers’ chests. When he decided on his target, a guy maybe around his age, brown downwards styled hair, big eyes and a body of steel, he let his hands move further down, grabbing the other guy's butt firmly, pressing his crotch against his own, still moving his hips. While grinding on each other Taemin started biting the taller’s neck and that was when the other snapped and caught Taemin’s full lips with his. “Do you want to get out of here?” Taemin voiced into the others ear.  
The male just nodded and asked, “My place or yours?”   
“How about you show me yours?” Taemin smirked, making the chain that connected his ear and nose slightly swing. The taller nodded and took Taemin by the wrist.  
When they arrived at the flat about 20 minutes from the club they were already all over each other. It took seconds after the door was closed for Taemin to remove the others shirt to find a beautifully toned body in front of him. He caught one of the taller’s nipples with his teeth and started pulling on it while unzipping the other’s pants. Taemin slid his inked hand under the waistband and started massaging the already semi hard penis. “AH please,” a moan escaped the taller’s mouth and he started moving his hips in Taemin’s direction.  
When their lips connected again, Taemin got rid of the other's clothes, him still being fully clothed. The leather pants were incredibly tight, keeping his growing bulge constricted. He felt the taller male's hands on his back, pulling his tank top over his head, only interrupting the kiss for a second only for them to be recaptured the next moment. When the other touched his nipples, Taemin felt him inhale harshly though the kiss, which he broke right after and looked down at Taemin’s pierced nipples. He got closer and bit down on one of the small silver rings, slightly pulling at it. Taemin threw his head back against the wall. Happy with the smaller’s reaction the brown-haired guy started playing with the silver ring using his tongue. Wishing it was Minho, the white-haired male imagined him there below him, licking his pierced buds. He had to get over this. “Get down there boy.” Taemin growled, grabbing the others hair, pressing him down until he was facing his clothed dick. Soon enough Taemin’s pants fell.  
After 2 rounds Taemin left the others apartment around 3am. He couldn’t even think about work tomorrow morning, or should he say in 5 hours. When he finally arrived at his flat it was already half past. So he removed his makeup and fell onto his bed, hoping to at least get a few hours of sleep before getting up again.  
Before he got ready for work 3 hours later, he had to get rid of his morning wood like he had done for the past few weeks since Choi Minho entered his life. Work was a serious pain these days. While working his gaze went back and forth between his customers’ bodies and the door. How much he wished for Minho to come back. It took all his willpower to keep his eyes focused while working on a tattoo. By the afternoon he had decided that he had to make the taller guy his. How hard can it be?  
Luckily Jonghyun had a break the same time as he did. “Jjong let’s go and grab some food!”  
Soon they sat in the restaurant around the corner of their workplace and ordered their food. “Uhm Taemin? It has been a while since we ate together? Is something the matter?” Jonghyun said.   
“Well yes and no, but I think you’ll be able to help me.”   
“That's not really telling me anything Tae, spit it out, what do you want?”   
“You know that guy who was with your boyfriend that time? Minho? What kind of person is he?”   
Jonghyun froze for a second “Uh why are you asking me that?”   
What use was it to deny everything, so Taemin just said it out loud. “I want him Jonghyun, I want him so much.”  
Jonghyun’s eyes widened, “Tae.” He said, his voice sounding serious “Keep your hands off him. He is nothing for you. I mean it, this guy flinches at the word sex.”   
The innocence Taemin felt was real. Fucking great. “What can I do?” Taemin buried his face in his hands.  
“Is it that serious Lee? Just get yourself some guys to hook up with and forget about him like you always do.”   
“It’s not that easy, what do you think I have been doing for the past two weeks huh? If it were that simple I wouldn't have come to you.” Jonghyun had never heard the younger talk like this. He was used to Taemin’s attitude, and cold comments and remarks. They had never had a conversation like this.  
Their food arrived, but Jonghyun was slightly confused to see the always collected white haired male so out of himself. “Well I can't help you with your sexual needs but if you are serious, he works at the Nagomi Ramen restaurant in Hongdae. So, if you show up there you could meet him "by accident". That's all I can tell you, but I was serious when I said don’t touch him. Kibum will cut my head of if he finds out about this. Minho is the only friend that has been with him since the beginning, even if it doesn’t always seem so, he is really protective of the younger.”  
“Fuck.” Taemin mumbled.   
“No Taemin, no fucking” They still talked about work, but ate their Jajangmyeon mostly without saying anymore. Taemin thinking about what his co-worker just said, and Jonghyun wondering what Taemin was thinking about, and why the latter had such a strong interest in his boyfriend’s best friend. Would he regret telling him about Minho’s workplace? He wasn’t quite sure yet. He only told Taemin because the younger was so far from his usual self, looking really bothered by the situation he was currently in. When they were done they went back to the studio, both working the late shift. Taemin sighed. Tomorrow his shift ends at 5pm so he’ll be able to go to Hongdae. He just had to get through today.


	5. Ramen

Minho had a really tough time focusing on lectures these days. He didn’t know when he would be able to meet the tattoo artist again and he wasn’t even sure if he SHOULD meet him again. Taemin brought out a completely new side of him that he didn’t particularly like. Masturbating yourself to sleep didn’t seem healthy in his eyes. Kibum told him it was normal to feel sexual desire at the age 25, hell it was necessary, but everything was so new to Minho, he felt like he had done something wrong each time he laid there riding out his orgasm.   
He shook his head while changing into his work clothes and went upstairs to the restaurant because his shift started in 5 minutes and he still had to take over the tables from his co-worker Dongjoon. The latter gave him the most essential information about the occupied tables, then left to get changed. Work was like every other day. He actually was the waiter who had been there the longest time, so his co-workers respected him a lot and Minho got to get his mind off a certain someone.  
Walking back and forth in the restaurant, carrying drinks and ramen staying busy Minho didn’t even notice a white-haired male in a black hoodie enter the restaurant. Not until Hana from the front desk showed him to a table in Minho’s section. The taller went to take the guy’s order but stopped in his tracks when he saw the hands that gripped the menu. He knew those inked hands. This cannot be happening, he thought to himself. He decided to ignore the fact that he knew who it was and professionally went over to said table.  
“Do you know what you want to drink?” The guy looked up and Minho was starring right into the eyes that haunted his dreams. Taemin was only wearing a bit of make-up and he took out the piercing in his nose so he almost looked like a regular customer. But he wasn’t   
“Oh, what are you doing here?” The white head asked surprised.  
“I work here.” Minho chuckled, as if it wasn’t obvious enough, “So what can I get you?” Minho felt awkward around the other. He didn’t want to stay here a second longer than needed.   
“Are you in a rush?” Taemin asked and Minho just pointed to the full tables around them “Well sort of, it is Friday so there’s a lot of customers around.”  
“Just bring me whatever you like.” Taemin said smirking and Minho mentally slapped himself. Did Taemin just smirk at him? He was confused, but nodded and then turned around to order something for the tattoo artist. Damn he looked so good without make-up. Minho could only imagine what Taemin looked like when he wakes up next to him, completely naked with messy hair, snuggled in his embrac- Even at work now?!?! He quickly shoved the thoughts away and tried to focus on his work.  
While busying himself with the tables, he could constantly feel the other’s gaze on his back and whenever he looked over to Taemin’s table he saw the other staring back at him. “Minho are you alright? You seem really nervous.” Daeun one of his co-workers asked.   
“I am fine, just a bit tired from Uni…” He answered and went to the kitchen to get the ramen. It was Taemin’s – he chose his favourite ramen for him, the pork ramen. Taemin’s drink on the tray in one hand and the ramen in the other. He walked over to the male’s table, putting the bowl down and then the glass of fresh water that he thought would be best to drink with the pork ramen. “Enjoy!” He said and was almost back to the kitchen as he heard Taemin’s voice behind him.   
“When do you get off work?” He asked, and Minho once again stopped in his tracks. Why did he need to know when he got off work?  
He turned around and looked at the smaller man that looked up to him. “I’m working a late shift, so I’ll probably be done cleaning at 3am.” Taemin thought for a second.   
“How fast would you be if two people clean?” Minho was confused as to what kind of question that was? “Uhm we close at 2am so it would probably take till half past. But why are you asking?” Taemin was about to reply as someone shouted for the tall waiter on the other side of the room. “Oh, I need to go.” Minho said. “Enjoy the Ramen,” and walked over to the other table.  
More than three hours later at 10pm Taemin still hadn’t moved at all and was drinking, probably his 5th glass of water. Water changed to beer around 12am and it started to get less busy. Minho started cleaning the empty tables, arranging the chopsticks and spoons for the next morning shift. Cleaning glasses and since the barkeeper left, now he also made the ordered drinks himself. Except for Taemin there were only 4 more tables occupied and all of them seemed satisfied, so Minho kept himself busy with whatever he could. He went to the kitchen to have a talk with one of the chefs, Yukari who had started working there a few months ago and always worked the late shifts together with him.  
“You know that white haired guy keeps watching you in whatever you do.” She threw him a knowing glance.   
“Stop looking at the customers and concentrate on making ramen Yukari.”   
“There are no new orders and why else is it an open kitchen huh? It was made for me to watch you guys secretly sneaking looks.”   
Minho sighed, "The kitchen is open so that THE CUSTOMERS can watch you guys working, not the other way around my friend."   
Yukari just ignored what Minho said and went back to the interesting topic. “So, who is he?” Knowing he can't win this fight, Yukari was way too good at this, he just decided to answer truthfully.  
“I really don’t know him actually, he is a tattoo artist at the studio where Kibum’s- you remember Kibum right?” She nodded, “Where Kibum’s new boyfriend works.”   
The chef’s eyebrows rose “So he is a tattoo artist? Doesn't look like one."   
"Well, have you looked at his hands yet?" Yukari looked over at Taemin's table, noticing the inked hands that held the beer glass, noticing Taemin staring back at them so she looked back at Minho just seconds after. "Damn Minho, going for the bad guys?”   
“I am not going for anyone Yukari.”   
“Ah typical Minho, you really need to get laid sometime soon, you look like you’re going to explode any moment.” Minho threw a noodle pack at her and left the room “You know it's true! By the way, he saw me staring at him before, I guess you have some explaining to do later.” Yukari shouted behind him. Minho cursed inside. Great, now Taemin knew they were talking about him.  
Shortly before the clock hit 2 Taemin was the only guest still around. Yukari was cleaning the kitchen and Minho had started mopping the floor. “Taemin we are closing. Don’t you need to go home?”   
Taemin got up and walked in Minho’s direction. “Nah I’ll help you clean up.” He said while grabbing a cloth and started cleaning the tables. Minho stopped what he was doing and walked over to where Taemin was cleaning the table, grabbing the other’s hand.   
“Seriously what are you doing here?” The moment he touched the others wrist he immediately regretted his action and let go again “There is no reason for you to help me. This is MY job.”  
“Well I wanted to spend some time with you after you are done, and if I help you, you’ll be done faster which results in more time before both of us have to grab some sleep right.” Taemin smirked at him, still bent over the table, showing off his firm ass in the tight black pants. The sight almost made Minho hard right then and there. He turned around and tried to calm down.  
“I won’t go anywhere so you better let me clean these tables.”   
“Sure, do what you want but I'm just going straight home after finishing up. So, don’t get your hopes up too much.” Minho started to get to work again. Yukari just watched the happenings in the restaurant with a small smile on her lips as she prepared everything for tomorrow morning.  
With Taemin’s help they were done at 2:40 already. “Well that was fast.” Minho said. After changing into his regular clothes, he waved Yukari goodbye who was still finishing up everything. Outside Taemin was waiting, smoking a cigarette, his back facing the exit. When Minho came out and stood next to him he said “Well it seems I have missed the last subway. Would you mind me staying over?” Minho was in shock. Yes, he minds. No. No. What should he answer?  
“Just take a cab.” He answered and walked pass him.   
“How can you be so rude to the person who just helped you clean the whole fucking restaurant?” Taemin mumbled but Minho heard it anyway. In his head he was fighting with himself. The smaller male seemed to be a nice guy and all, so normally he wouldn’t decline but this was different, this was Taemin. Minho was afraid he would just take him while he was sleeping. His urges were just too much these days and he couldn’t imagine the situation when the tattoo artist slept in the same room as him – he only had one room.  
There was a sofa though, but still he could not invite him over for the night. The risk was too high “I have a couch?” Minho said without thinking and almost killed himself for saying it.   
Taemin’s face lit up. “Alright so let’s go. Show the way Minho.” Dizzy from Taemin’s voice saying his name he started walking. Luckily his apartment was nearby. It took about 10 minutes by foot, but those 10 minutes felt like eternity.  
The taller felt Taemin’s stares on his backside when he walked behind him and when they walked next to each other, not saying a word, Minho could feel Taemin’s swinging hands accidently touch his hips. His urges started to act up already. He wished for those hands to roam his whole body, touching his dick. He wanted to feel Taemin’s plump lips on his own, on his nipples and on his member. The arousal didn’t stop at his lower regions but had his manhood already slightly excited. This was a bad idea. He opened the door to his small apartment and removed his shoes. Taemin did the same, closed the door behind him and looked up at the taller male. Their eyes met, just like they did during their first encounter. The only difference being that now, neither broke it, and just a second later their lips met with an explosive passion.


	6. So Sensitive

Their eyes met, like they did at their first encounter. Just that now no one broke it. Just a second later their lips met in exploding passion.  
Minho hadn’t been kissed in a long time, overwhelmed by the new feeling his heart started beating faster, and soon he was panting due to the lack of air. The kiss got messy and Taemin took the lead – his tongue was in Minho’s mouth exploring the taller’s wet cavern while slowly moving his inked hands behind Minho’s back, not stopping until he reached the other’s buttocks, slowly gripping them and pulling him closer to his own body. Minho was about to faint when their crotches touched and Taemin started grinding on his already rock hard, restricted manhood.  
Minho released a low groan and broke the kiss when he threw his head back. Taemin found a new place to put his lips and started sucking on the others neck. “God … Taemin AH…” Minho panted “More” Taemin smirked on the others neck, the taller seemed to be sexually frustrated and he liked it. “Shut up boy” He mouthed and licked the fresh hickeys. Minho who still held onto the wall for support could not believe what was happening.  
Taemin’s hands left his butt which made Minho squirm and pressing his lower region forward, desperate for attention. Taemin’s inked hands took a hold of Minho’s sweater and pulled it over the other’s head in one go, together with the shirt underneath only to be greeted with the most beautiful torso he had ever seen. The muscles were clearly visible, forming wonderful chocolate abs, a small trace of hair leading the way to his lower regions. Hungrily Taemin started to suck on the taller’s beautifully perky nipples which made Minho once again squirm under his touch.  
”AHH Taemin that feels so good” Taemin smiled at the throaty sounds he got from that simple action and used his other hand to caress the second bud. Taemin enjoyed himself. He had never had someone this sensitive to his touch and he loved it. He loved the contracting muscles on Minho’s abdomen when he kissed the tall male's neck. He loved Minho’s deep moans and the way the other was pressing his clothed member clumsily against his own. “Taemin ah Please ahh” Minho’s words were interrupted by more moans.  
“Please what Minho?” Taemin bit onto the small bud making Minho hiss in pain for a second until his breathing got louder at the strangely pleasant feeling. “You’re not in position to ask for anything.” Taemin chuckled and let his hands roam Minho’s torso, following the trail of hair to the other’s jeans. The taller's breath now came in short, irregular gasps, so sensitive the white head thought. When Minho felt Taemin’s inked hands working on the button of his jeans he couldn’t react at all his body was like frozen, making it hard to breath properly.  
Soon after, his pants were thrown aside, leaving him in his underwear. The urge to cover himself was strong but Taemin grabbed his hands before he could do so and moved them up to the wall smirking at the taller’s face. Taemin’s eyes were so beautiful. Minho felt like they could look right into his soul. But he didn’t have enough time to look at the other’s eyes, but when their lips connected again in a passionate but sloppy kiss it was already forgotten.  
Taemin let go of his hands and Minho put them around the smaller’s neck, pulling him closer into the kiss, slowly gaining some confidence. The other’s hands stopped at Minho’s waist and pulled him closer again. There could almost no air fit between their bodies now that their upper and lower part were pressed together, each of them feeling the moving muscles of the other man. But this position didn’t last for long just few seconds into the kiss, Taemin soon lifted the taller man up, making Minho’s clothed dick touch his torso as the taller put his legs around him in reflex, and walked over to the bed, not breaking the kiss for even one second.  
Before Minho could wonder how strong the other was, he was thrown on the bed and was, suddenly, left without any touch of the white-haired male. He opened his eyes and saw his rock hard, clothed Penis standing proudly only covered by his boxers, already staining the grey fabric with precum. In front of him, at the end of the bed Taemin was standing, looking at the erection in front of him hungrily, liking his lips. Minho, in embarrassment at his erected state again moved his hands to his crotch but was stopped halfway by Taemin’s energetic voice “Don’t you dare hiding yourself”  
The tattoo artist pulled his hoodie and shirt over his head in one go and Minho could not believe what he saw. The white-haired male's body was beautifully toned, covered in black ornaments and beautiful artworks of animals, ornaments, and dancing figures. There was the tree limb that he had already seen parts of before which grew into a tree that covered the others whole left body part. But what aroused him the most were the two silver rings trough Taemin’s erect nipples.  
“Like what you see?” the pierced man asked, and all Minho could do was staring and slowly nodding. “What was that? I cannot hear you.” Taemin intensely stared at the other’s face and biting his lips that formed a small smirk, waiting for Minho to reply. “Yes, I love it now please” Minho hid his face in humiliation, he wanted the other’s hands on his body again so badly and he hated it, he hated wanting him that way but his body was on fire and Taemin seemed to be the only one who could put it to rest.  
Taemin got on the bed teasingly slow, still wearing his black tight pants that clearly showed his erection. He moved further up until he sat on the taller’s lap, his ass pressing down on Minho's hard manhood. He grabbed the taller's neck and pulled him up to his pierced nipples. Minho’s brain had lost track of what was happening, but his lips hungrily closed around the other man’s bud. It was strange to feel the soft nipple in combination with the cold silver of the piercing. Minho was afraid to hurt Taemin, so he just started licking around the metal not confident in his skills at all.  
“Pull on it” Taemin ordered and Minho’s eyes widened. What should he do? Pull on the piercing? How? Why, didn’t that hurt? The grip on his neck got stronger “I said pull at it boy” Taemin impatiently growled. Still confused Minho did as he was told, bit down on the small metal ring and slightly pulled at it which gained him the first moan from the other male. And this small sound let fireworks explode in Minho’s body, he wanted to hear more of it. He wanted to be the source of Taemin’s wonderful sounds.  
“Now lick it” Taemin still held onto his neck “Take your other hand and play with my left one” the white-haired man growled in pleasure. The instructions Taemin gave him made him shiver. The pierced male didn’t seem to care about his inexperience which made Minho feel more comfortable instantly. Taemin felt Minho slowly moving his shaking hand up to his left nipple while licking and pulling the right one.  
This was better than Taemin could have ever imagined. The Innocence of the other male turned him on. Very much so, his usual sex partners had just as much experience as he did – one may think that is better. But to Taemin, the way Minho tried everything, knowing he was the first one he was doing this to, how the other submitted to him so easily, all of it shot straight to his dick, made it harder than ever.  
“Yes boy - just like that. With your innocent little mouth sucking on my pierced nipples” It needed all of his self-control not to take the taller right then and there without preparation. But Taemin figured he had to make this good, otherwise there would not be a second time, so Minho should be on the receiving end first before Taemin gets the pleasure he was craving for since days.  
Minho suddenly felt Taemin’s inked hands going lower, to the waistband of his boxers. The tattoo artist got off his lap, pulling down the grey boxer shorts in one swift motion. Minho immediately covered his bare, rock hard dick with both of his hands. “I said no hiding yourself” Taemin growled, took Minho’s wrists and placed his hands on each side of his the taller's hip, keeping a strong hold of them. Minho started whimpering when Taemin’s face got closer to his proudly standing and angry-red manhood.  
“Stay still” Taemin ordered and Minho complied instantly, something in the other’s voice made him submit without a second thought. Still holding Minho’s hands to his sides Taemin placed a kiss on the head of the penis in front of him. This small action made it twitch uncontrollably and Minho looked up at the ceiling in embarrassment while Taemin admired the sight in front of him. But Minho could not watch him, he almost came just from the sight at his lower regions.  
“Watch me” Taemin whispered just loud enough for Minho to hear, his lips touching the taller’s penis while talking. Again, Minho did how he was told and immediately regretted it; right when Minho’s eyes met Taemin’s, Taemin got down on him burring his nose in his public hair. “FUCK” Minho almost shouted throwing his head back. The warmth of Taemin’s mouth was too much for the tall male. But it didn’t last long, Taemin removed his mouth as soon as Minho’s gaze left his.  
“I said watch me” the inked man growled when Minho’s hips buckled up for his member to be engulfed in the wonderful warmth again. As soon as their gazes met again Minho’s member was back in Taemin’s beautiful mouth. This time though he only took the taller’s head in, slowly licking the precum of the wet tip, dipping his tongue into the slit. Minho knew better than to look away. He resisted the urge to look away since as soon as he would the pleasure would disappear again. They were staring into each other’s eyes when Taemin slowly started bobbing his head up and down, not taking all of him in still.  
A slight smirk circled the stretched lips and Minho thrusted his hips up into the warmth of the tattooist’s mouth which resulted in him slightly gagging at the sudden intrusion of Minho’s dick. Taemin removed his hands from Minho’s and held him down at his hips. “Patience boy” he whispered against his sensitive tip, still looking into Minho’s eyes. “Taemin I need ah more. Please” Minho panted. “Tell me” Taemin poked the other’s slit with his tongue “What you want” “I want my dick down your throat is that clear en…” Taemin hadn’t wasted a second after Minho gave him the answer he wanted and took all of him in again, his throat slightly tightening on Minho’s manhood.  
Taemin started bobbing up in a faster pace, always taking him in all the way. This was definitely not his first time. Minho felt his orgasm building up after a few more seconds of Taemin’s intensive blowjob. “ahhhh I am so close” Minho managed to say under constant moans. He waited for Taemin to pull off, but the latter was just bobbing his head faster “Taem ah what are you ah doing? Get ohhh ohf me” He was almost there. Minho desperately tried to get away from Taemin’s hot mouth, but the other was just going on deeper, making it impossible for Minho to get out of his mouth.  
Taemin was still there; Minho ached his back and fisted the sheets with his now free hands when a wave of pleasure rolled over him. He shot his cum right down Taemin’s throat buckling his hips up into the warm cavern when his orgasm made him see stars. He couldn’t believe he just came into Taemin’s mouth. When he looked back down at his crotch he saw Taemin, his penis still in his mouth, staring at him while slowly removing his mouth and licking on the oversensitive head which made another moan escape Minho’s swollen lips.  
There was some cum escaping the others lips and Minho had to turn his gaze away in shame. He just came in Taemin’s mouth. As the realization hit him he hid his face with his hand, he was way too embarrassed to even look at the other male. He felt Taemin shifting and his hand was pulled away, just to make space for Taemin’s lips to meet his own. Minho could taste his own cum and it was so different from when he tried it on his own as it was mixed with Taemin’s saliva and was constantly moving between their tongues.  
Minho just came down from his orgasm but Taemin didn’t seem done at all. One of his inked hands around Minho’s neck he moved the other one down do the other's flaccid dick, stroking the sensitive manhood slowly while kissing the taller man messily. He started biting onto Minho’s lower lip, slightly pulling, then licking over it, repeating this s few times before touching Minho’s tongue with the tip of his own, only slightly, pulled away again, leaving Minho with a gaping mouth. He got closer again and started sucking on the other’s tongue. Minho was already panting again, his sensitive penis growing to its full length in Taemin’s soft, inked hands – in pleasure he moved his hips against Taemin’s strokes.  
But then, Taemin’s hand stopped and the tattoo artist moved away “Boy, now it is time to return the favour.” Taemin smirked kneeling next to him on the bed. Minho licked his swollen lips sat up and turned to Taemin’s direction, only to look exactly at Taemin’s crotch, where the other’s rock-hard member bulged against the tight black pants.  
“What are you waiting for? Take it out” Minho only realized he was staring at the obviously big manhood in front of him when Taemin’s dark voice pulled him out of his trance. Slowly he lifted his hand to open the button on the other’s pants. He wasn’t this nervous since he could remember. “Use your teeth to pull the zipper” Taemin growled impatiently. Minho just did as he was told, pulled down the zipper using his teeth, he felt the bulge with his chin and it was killing him. He wanted to see the other’s dick right now. He lost his patience and pulled down the tattoo artists pants and boxers in one go.  
As Taemin’s veiny Penis sprung free, bouncing a few times, Minho’s heart stopped. There was another silver ring that went right through the crown of the beautifully shaped, red cock.


	7. What Lube?

As Taemin’s veiny Penis sprung free, bouncing a few times, Minho’s heart stopped. There was another silver ring that went right through the crown of the beautifully shaped, red cock.  
Taemin chuckled at Minho’s shocked expression, making his leaking member twitch again. Before he could say anything Taemin grabbed him by the head and buried Minho’s beautiful face in his public hair, making the taller hiss in surprise. “Now lick me Minho” So Minho did.  
He had never once felt this kind of sensation. In his fantasies it was always him on the receiving end, never had he imagined himself enjoying this position. But he did, very much so. The feeling of Taemin’s Penis on his lips, his taste on his tongue made fireworks explode in his mind. After the first shy licks on the shaft Minho got more courageous and kissed the pierced tip.  
“Holy shit Minho stop teasing me” Taemin grunted under loud breathing “Take it like a man” with these words Taemin thrusted up in Minho’s warm cavern, making the other gag and cough around him. “YEAH just like that Minho Ah” Taemin fisted Minho’s hair, not letting him off his leaking member, holding him in place just enjoying the warmth of Minho’s mouth.  
The sensation Minho was feeling was so intense he could not even describe it. It was painful and pleasurable at the same time. He could feel the cold metal of the silver piercing hitting the back of his throat, making him gag but shiver in pleasure at once. When the white-haired male finally pulled him off his dick he had tears in his eyes and his throat was on fire. He didn’t get a long break until Taemin’s hand pushed his head down on him again. But this time slower and more gently.  
Taemin guided Minho's mouth up and down his length, softly moaning at the friction. “Now it is your turn ah. Minho just hold it at the base AHH” Minho did as he was told and got his reward right that moment. Taemin kept moaning while slowly stroking the other’s hair somehow lovingly. These actions made Minho so much more eager to give the white-haired male a good time. As his mouth went up and down the veiny pierced cock he started to hum and move his tongue over the hot but soft skin.  
“You ahhh you’ll be the ahh ah the death of me.” Taemin managed to say between moans. The sight at his private parts was so incredibly erotic he could not take his eyes of Minho swallowing his hot manhood. Minho slowly built up some courage and tried to go deeper again. Slowly, he tried to get more of Taemin’s pierced Penis in his mouth but stopped for a second when he started gaging. “Relax your throat boy” The taller did as told, and took more of Taemin in until he again felt the piece of metal on the back of his throat.  
Before he could realize Taemin had pulled him of his cock and he found himself pressed against Taemin’s soft lips again while the latter pushed him onto the bed to lay on top of the taller man, their bare, leaking erections rubbing against each other. Hot veiny skin against hot veiny skin. The ecstasy was in both of their bones, breathing in sync into each other’s mouths, tongues messily fighting each other. Minho felt Taemin’s piercing against his sensitive member which made him moan louder into the kiss.  
Slowly he moved one of his hands off Taemin’s neck to their touching members, making the other hiss as Minho closed his hand around both of their penises, pressing them slightly together. “OH Fuck Minho” Taemin started moving his hips back and forth, creating friction between their already precum stained members. Every time he moved, his piercing scrapped along the underside of the taller’s penis making him moan in ecstasy.  
“I think we are done with foreplay” Taemin grunted and got off Minho who whimpered at the loss of friction. “Where do you keep the lube?” He asked, breathing heavily, eyes roaming the small apartment. “What lube?” Minho asked with heavy lidded eyes. Taemin groaned, “Hell Minho what are you doing to me?” he turned around and walked towards the bathroom.  
Even though Minho’s body desperately needed to be touched he enjoyed the view of Taemin’s backside, tattoos seeming almost alive under the small layer of sweat that formed between his shoulder blades. The black lines covered most of his skin, going down to his legs and stop at his knees. It only took a blink of an eye until Taemin walked back to the bed with a bottle of lotion in his right hand, his left hand holding on to his hard cock to keep it from bouncing up and down while he walked. Only the sight of the heavily tattooed and pierced man made Minho’s cock twitch in anticipation of what was coming next.  
“This will have to do” Taemin kneeled in front of Minho again, pulling his legs apart, his pierced cock still standing proudly between his legs, twitching at the sight in front of him. “Wait, what are you doing?” Minho said in shock as Taemin got some lotion on his fingers and moved to Minho’s pink hole. “You need preparation boy, or do you want to take me raw?” Minho’s eyes widened in shock and Taemin laughed at his facial expression.  
“Did you really think I would bottom Minho?” He slowly stroked the taller’s member with his lotion coted, inked hand, the smirk not leaving his lips “You are cute” Minho started moaning at the other’s words and the moving hand. Is this really happening? How could he even like this? His fantasies were about him penetrating Taemin not the other way around. But fuck just the thought of it made him tremble with lust.  
Noticing the change in Minho’s face from shock to pure lust Taemin smiled again at the innocence of the guy. This is going to be good, and he is going to be the first. He took the other’s cock into his other hand and moved the right one down to the red ring of muscles, touching it slightly, teasing it making Minho moan his beautiful moans again. Taemin’s cold, lotion covered finger at his entrance felt strangely wonderful. Minho moved his hips against the unknown, new sensation trying to get more of Taemin’s touch.  
“So submissive I love it” Taemin said and removed his hand just to get some more lotion on his hands and then suddenly entered Minho with one finger without warning. “Holy Shit” Minho screamed and buckled his hips upwards, trying to get rid of the foreign feeling at his anus. The finger left his hole in one swift motion, just to be pushed inside again.  
Now Taemin pressed down Minho’s hip with the hand that previously stroked his member “Stop moving and relax, it’ll get better” Taemin said, hungrily looking at the puckered hole swallowing his inked finger whole. He couldn’t wait to bury his rock-hard member in Minho’s tight hole. It took all his might to hold back and to not thrust into him right then and there. Knowing the taller would behave he got back to holding Minho’s penis tightly.  
Few minutes later Minho started to feel good. Taemin noticed the change in his face and started moving his finger in and out, turning it and wiggling slightly. When Minho started meeting his movement, pressing his hips against Taemin’s finger the white head inserted another one, making Minho moan loudly again, hissing a little in the discomfort of a second finger entering his most private part.  
As Taemin started moving them, scissoring Minho, the pain started to kick in “AH Taemin it hurts” It was only a whisper between heavy breathing. To distract Minho Taemin started moving his hand that still tightly gripped Minho’s member and captured the taller man’s lips with his own again, sensually moving his against the other man’s. The fingers started getting faster, thrusting in and out in a still slow motion, scissoring the tight hole at the same time.  
When Taemin pushed his tongue into Minho’s mouth, he also quickly pushed a third finger in Minho’s virgin hole, making the other man hiss in pain. So Taemin just pressed his mouth onto the others harder to keep the sounds from coming out. When Minho got used to the third one Taemin started moving again, meeting Minho’s needy movements, stretching the tight ring of muscles as good as he could, not going to deep to keep that kind of pleasure for later.  
Few more minutes of preparation later Taemin pulled out his wet fingers and let go of Minho’s lips. “So, you should be able to take me now. Tell me when I hurt you.” Taemin said while the taller laid on the bed, his legs parted, granting the beautiful view of his now puckering hole which needed to be filled so badly and his erect manhood.  
Taemin started stroking his own member with his lotion coated, black and white hands. This time Minho could not look away. The sight in front of him was just too breath-taking. How Taemin’s gorgeous hands slid up and down the pierced penis, making the silver ring move with the shifting of the skin – it made Minho needier as he had ever been before. “That is right boy, watch me closely” Taemin smiled while he still teased himself.  
He was waiting for Minho to beg him to fuck him. He wanted to hear it from the taller’s mouth. He wanted it to come naturally and he didn’t have to wait too long until Minho sat up in confusion “Are you just going to stand there now? Can you just... I can't wait anymore.” “Say please” Taemin smirked. He knew this was going to happen “Please Taemin I am so hot. COME AND FUCK ME ALREADY” that was all the smaller male needed to position his pierced dick at the other male’s entrance.  
Minho could feel the hot flesh of the hard but soft head against his anus, the cold silver ring adding to the sensation. Slowly Taemin pushed inside and Minho screamed. It was the most strangely erotic sensation he had ever felt even if pain came along with it. The cold metal scraped against his inner walls while Taemin pushed forward. Until Taemin had his cock buried completely inside Minho’s virgin hole he kept his gaze at his slowly disappearing cock, admiring Minho swallowing his dick hungrily. As soon as his balls touched Minho’s crack and he was completely inside he lifted his gaze to see Minho with his head thrown back onto the bed, giving him a wonderful view of the latter’s sweat and hickey coted neck and the moving Adam’s apple.  
Taemin moved his hands up, one stopping at Minho’s nipple, slightly twisting it the other one reaching behind the taller’s neck, pulling Minho’s head up to face him. While Taemin let Minho adjust to his size he kept their eyes locked, fireworks shooting back and forth between them. Seeing Minho’s teary, lust filled eyes made Taemin’s member twitch inside Minho, the piercing moving along the hot walls, slightly shifting in its position.  
Taemin groaned. “Can I move?” one breath “I don’t think I can hold it any longer” he said, between pants. Minho pulled Taemin’s face back down, crashing their lips together, nodding while the white-haired male’s tongue entered his mouth. So Taemin started moving and they instantly moaned in unison into each other’s mouths, making the kiss sloppier and more sensual.  
Taemin started of slowly, moving his hips back and forth in smooth motion, in and out in and out. Minho felt so good around him “You are made for this Minho. You feel so good” Taemin whispered into the other’s ear, breathing against his neck. “Ah Taemin touch me. Please ahhh I need y - ahhhh” Minho didn’t need to say it twice, Taemin’s hand already travelled to the leaking member between their bodies and started stroking it before Minho even finished his sentence.  
Taemin threw his head back in ecstasy, Minho felt so freaking good – never letting go of the others member. In one swift motion, Taemin pulled out of Minho, what made the latter moan at the loss, turned him onto his right side, got behind him, back-hugging him with both of his inked arms, one hand still holding onto the other’s member. Both of them lying on their sides now.  
Minho hissed at the movement and let out a loud moan when Taemin thrusted back into him hard. A shiver went through his whole body when Taemin met the spot. The sudden wave of pleasure was so overwhelming it made him rock his body in Taemin’s tight grip while seeing stars. “Found it” Taemin whispered from behind, licking his pierced ear several times, slightly biting on it.  
The tattoo artist continued to thrust right onto Minho’s prostate, hitting it dead on every time – he knew what he was doing after all. Minho on the other hand only felt the cold metal meeting his pleasure spot, pressing the back of his head onto Taemin’s, breathing irregularly and fast. Everything he felt was pure pleasure. When Minho’s member started twitching again, Taemin knew he was close “Taeminahhh I’m coming”   
“Come for me Minho.” Taemin moaned and started sucking on the other’s neck again.  
Minho, one last time met Taemin’s thrust and then came into the other’s hand, cum splattering onto the sheets, making him clench around Taemin who was still thrusting in and out in a rapid pace. The tightness around his pierced dick made him bite onto Minho’s shoulder. Shortly after he came inside of Minho, rode out his orgasm by slowly rocking his hips and licking the sore spot on Minho’s shoulder.  
When the tattoo artist’s penis softened the latter pulled it out of Minho’s red, swollen hole. Penis and hole were covered in white sticky cum and lotion. “That was amazing” Taemin said, his lips still touching Minho’s neck. He brought up his cum coated hand and turned Minho around. Minho looked at the white-haired male with half lidded eyes, exhaustion clearly visible and sweat dripping from his forehead.  
Taemin placed a soft peck on the other’s lips and then started licking Minho’s cum off his own fingers, watching how Minho’s eyes got bigger in awe. The taller was so cute. When his fingers were clean he brushed Minho’s sweaty hair out of his face, still locking eyes with him. “You are so beautiful Minho” Minho blushed slightly, breaking the eye contact. So Taemin pulled him closer, making their flaccid members brush and their torsos touching each other.  
With his free hand he pulled the blanket over their naked bodies, Minho’s head buried in his neck. “Taemin?” Minho whispered, his face still hidden in the other male’s neck “Yes?” Taemin brushed slightly over Minho’s hair “I am not a one-time-thing, am I?” Minho raised his gaze, meeting Taemin’s beautiful dark eyes again.  
“I don’t think so no.” Taemin answered honestly, pecking the other’s lips again. Marking them as his. “You’re mine.” Now it was Minho claiming the other’s lips, innocently pressing his against them, then wiggled out of Taemin’s embrace to turn of the light, only to snuggle back into his lover’s warm arms, pressing his body against the tattooed one.  
Minho had no idea how he would be able to sleep tonight when he could feel the other male’s piercings against his chest, his dick against his crotch and Taemin’s breathing right next to him. As Taemin closed his arms around him again everything was forgotten. Taemin brushed over his hair until he was asleep and hell he had never slept this well.


	8. The Morning After

Minho’s eyes fluttered open when the morning sun tickled his eyelids. He really didn’t feel like going to his lectures today at all. Minho groaned and turned around, only to see Taemin’s face just centimetres away from his own. That was when the memories of last night came back. His eyes widened in realization what he had done the night before, but his gaze soon softened while watching Taemin’s sleeping face. The other was so incredibly beautiful.  
And this beautiful being was his, if he could believe what the white-haired male told him last night. Minho slightly touched the other male’s cheek, feeling the smooth skin under his fingertips. He decided not to wake Taemin up yet and got back to sleep, hugging the other tightly against his naked body. Sleeping Taemin immediately tightened his grip on Minho as he did so, and both slept some more.  
That was until the doorbell rang, making them groan in unison. “Who could that be” Minho said, rubbing his eyes. That was when realization hit him. WHAT TIME WAS IT? With a look at the clock he knew exactly who was at the door. It had to be Jinki. It was already 2pm and he had missed all his classes including the lunch date with his friend.  
“Fuck Taemin put something on” He said while getting up throwing a big hoodie at Taemin and putting on his sweatpants. His ass was sore as hell and he knew he had a slight limp which made fast moving pretty painful. “Minho are you alight? I am coming in now” They could hear Jinki entering the pin code into the door lock.  
Minho and Taemin were still running around like crazy, putting on clothes and making the bed when Jinki’s head appeared in the door. “Minho why did you no-“Jinki stopped in his tracks when he noticed the white haired figure sitting at the kitchen table. “Who-?“ the oldest looked back at Minho, noticing the latter’s messy hair and the visible shirt tag - Minho put his shirt on the wrong way.  
“Is this…?” Minho just fixed his hair and looked anywhere but at his friend “So it is. Hello Taemin, I am Jinki! I am his friends from university, maybe he told you about me, ok wait maybe not but now you know me. Uhm I didn't want to interrupt anything but this guy was supposed to meet me for lunch, and I was worried because he's usually never late or misses classes and because I didn't hear anything from Minho I thought I'll be a good friend and come over to check on him, I mean he could have fallen sick, so I would have had to make some porridge and tea, or he could have fallen down the stairs and needed to go to the hospital. DAMN Minho you had me worried but uhm since everything seems to be alright I better get going now.” Jinki took hardly any breaths between his sentences without another word he turned around awkwardly and almost fell over his shoes murmuring something like “I gotta go to practice”. He then put his shoes on and before Minho nor Taemin had a chance to react in any way the oldest already closed the door behind him. What both of them didn’t know about, was the text message which was sent a short moment after. KIBUM, MINHO JUST HAD SEX.  
“I think I should better get going now” Taemin said after the encounter with Minho’s friend. He didn’t want to be a burden. Minho just held him by the arm “I thought we were no onetime thing. So, we better make it official anyway. Plus, Jinki was just surprised to see me with someone. It is not something that is usually happening” Minho looked down at his feet in embarrassment “I know that Minho. And it is nothing to be ashamed of.” Taemin slightly touched the taller’s cheek, caressing it with his thumb.  
“So, I guess we do it the other way around?” Minho asked. “Huh? What the other way around?” “I mean the whole couple thing… We started where couples usually get at later… Uhm so, we still need to do everything that should have come before” A small smile spread on Taemin’s face. “It seems so.” He got on his toes and pecked Minho’s lips. Minho grabbed the other’s neck and sealed their lips in another sensual kiss, his other hand holding onto Taemin’s hip, their tongues swirling around each other.  
Minho couldn’t get enough of the tattoo artist’s taste. Taemin’s hands reached behind Minho’s back, keeping his body close to his own, enjoying the taller man’s firm chest. They only let go of each other after what seemed like eternity and as short as a second, panting and looking at each other – starring right into each other’s eyes. “Minho what are you doing to me?” Taemin placed another small peck on the latter’s lips. “Sais the one who has been driving me crazy since the very first moment”. Another peck. “Want to stay for breakfast-lunch?” Taemin just smiled and Minho let go of the other’s neck. “I would love too”  
They made a small trip to the 7 eleven around the corner to buy some groceries – Minho doesn’t usually keep a lot of food at home because he mostly eats out, Lunch with Jinki or at work in the evening. Taemin was still wearing Minho’s sweater, hands buried in the pocket to hide the tattoos. Only the Ajumma cashier threw some judging looks at Taemin when he paid but did not say anything.  
Minho still felt uncomfortable for Taemin’s sake. When they walked back to the flat Minho just had to ask him about it. “Do you not feel uncomfortable because of the looks people give you?” “Got used to it” Taemin said shrugging his shoulders. “It is not that I didn’t know what I was getting into when I started getting tattoos…” Minho nodded. Tattoos in Korea were no piece of cake. He was debating with himself whether to ask what had driven Taemin to get so many tattoos or not. But he decided he would keep that conversation for a time when they got to know each other better.  
Back at Minho's apartment they made some Kimchi Jjiggae, rice and Sweet Potato. Ok, actually it was Minho working and Taemin trying to do something without really doing anything. “Taemin, why don’t you sit over there, and I’ll do the cooking, you’re not helping” Taemin blushed as Minho started laughing.  
“But I feel bad not doing anything” “Believe me you help more with doing nothing than standing in my way” “Minho we are not in that stage yet. You cannot tell me stuff like this. You have to like me no matter what and compliment me.” Minho turned around to see the heavily inked man pouting, took him by the arm and pulled him towards the table.  
He pressed Taemin down by the shoulders, making him sit down. “Now stay” Minho said, kissed the smaller male’s head and turned around to keep on working “So you’re into doggy play?” Taemin smirked. Minho turned around again and threw a sweet potato at the seated male “Shut up and let me work” Taemin’s smirk grew wider, he didn’t say no. So, the other was not as prude as he seemed to be at first. But even if he would have reacted differently, last night was proof enough.  
Minho could feel Taemin’s looks on his back which made it hard to focus on the dish in front of him. Taemin was watching every move Minho made. Soon he ended up just watching Minho’s butt which looked just as firm as it really was. Still slightly stiff in the bottom part Minho tried to do most of the work in his upper half. Taemin admired the view in front of him, knowing the reason for Minho’s slow movements.  
Soon after, food was ready to be eaten and they sat across from each other at the small table, thighs touching. “Damn Minho you are a wonderful cook” Taemin said while moaning around the food. Minho just smiled at the white-haired guy across the table. He couldn’t believe that this guy and the guy last night were the same person. "How can you be the Taemin I met at the studio? Tell me how. How can you be so adorable?" As these words left Minho's lips Taemin choked at his Kimchi Jjiggae, eyes wide open. "What?" Taemin was able to utter between coughs. "Spicy dammit" more coughs. "Are you ok?" Minho said, holding back a laugh and handing Taemin a glass of water. "No, I am not, and stop calling me cute. I am not." Taemin said after a minute of coughs followed by water and more coughs.  
Taemin left soon after their "lunch". Much to both of their disappointment he had to attend a workplace dinner at 5. Taemin pulled Minho down for one last kiss and then walked away, now back in his own clothes, hands in the pockets of his black pants. Minho could not quite comprehend what happened in the last 12 hours.  
When he was back in his apartment he leant against the door, closed his eyes and exhaled. Minho’s hand came up to his lips where Taemin touched him for the last time. The tall male felt like he was dreaming. Somehow, he had gotten himself a boyfriend overnight. Still touching his lips, he slowly walked over to the kitchen table. Just as he realized he didn’t even have the other’s phone number he noticed the small note on the side, numbers scribbled on it in a hurry. Minho picked that piece of paper up, looked at it for what seemed like 5 minutes and then pressed his smiling lips against it.  
He.Got.Himself.A.Boyfriend! A hot ass boyfriend. An inked and pierced boyfriend. Hell, what is he thinking? His mother – no, it was not the time to think about his mother’s approval. This was still in baby shoes. He threw himself on the bed, holding the note tightly. Memories of the night before were starting to come up again and he buried his head in the sheets, realizing he didn’t change them after what happened in there, jumping back up and changing the sheets before finally getting to lay down and let his mind once again go crazy.  
They actually did it. All his fantasies got real. Some even better, some slightly different. Choi Minho stop thinking about it. It is dirty. He scolded himself for thinking about the sex he had with Taemin last night. But his thoughts just wandered back to Taemin’s eyes while he sucked the taller off, to Taemin’s piercings, Taemin’s hands and Taemin’s dick. Having suppressed his sexual needs for so long everything seemed to be crashing down on him now.  
Minho didn’t quite know if he should laugh at the fact that he is in a relationship or cry in embarrassment of last night. He decided to take a shower first before worrying about anything else. He connected his speakers to his phone and played the music. It took him about 4 minutes just to take of his clothes, because first of all he was dancing to the rhythm of the song and secondly because his lower back still hurt like hell. It didn’t keep him from moving his arms and chest though. When he looked at his naked body in the mirror a blush crept on his face. There were marks all-over his neck and upper body.  
Beautiful red and purple spots on his tanned skin, some bite marks at his shoulder that he couldn’t remember getting. But the night was a big blur anyway. Minho then got into the shower still moving his body to the songs his speaker was playing. The loud music and water running down his body made it impossible for Minho to hear the door bell ringing.  
He almost jumped out of his skin and covered his private part when suddenly the door of the bathroom opened and a furious Kibum stood in front of him. Of course, he didn’t bother locking the bathroom door because hell he lived alone and he didn’t expect any guests. Usually Kibum told him when he was visiting beforehand. But there stood his best friend, looking at Minho with wide eyes, saying something Minho couldn’t hear over the music. “TURN THE FUCKING MUSIC DOWN CHOI MINHO”


	9. Movies Tomorrow?

“TURN THE FUCKING MUSIC DOWN CHOI MINHO” Minho, still covering his private part with one hand opened the shower door and grabbed a towel. “WHERE DO I TURN THIS OFF” Kibum was screaming at the speaker. Minho smiled at his friend who seemed to be angry for some reason.  
Minho loved angry Kibum. It was way too much fun seeing the diva complain about everything, if he was screaming: even better. They never stayed angry for long because it instantly starts to get funny when they shout at each other. Minho turned off the music and faced his furious friend. “Kibum maybe ring the bell next time?” “FUCK YOU CHOI I DID. IS IT MY FAULT THAT YOU LISTEN TO MUSIC IN THE SHOWER NOW!?!”  
Kibum’s gaze roamed Minho’s upper body, stopping at the marks “So Jinki was right.” Kibum mumbled to himself, Minho only heard it barely “Right about what?” “Right about you losing your fucking virginity to a guy you spent 15min tops with.” Minho took Kibum’s hand and pulled him out of the bathroom. That small space was not exactly made for conversations like this. “Can I put something on first before you tell me not to have sex?” Minho let Kibum stand beside his bed, not noticing the others wide eyes when the word sex left his mouth.  
“What happened to you? You are not my friend. So, what are you?” Kibum said while Minho put on some sweat pants and a white shirt. “So why are you here Kibum? I assume Jinki told you?” Minho asked when he was all dressed. He threw himself on his couch waiting for his best friend to join him.  
“Yes, he fuckin did and I am still angry, don’t even think I am going to sit next to you. I’ll stand in front of you, looking down at my innocent little dongsaeng only to see FUCKING HICKEYS ALOVER HIS NECK” Minho smirked slightly at the memories of last night, catching himself doing so and immediately putting on his poker face again. “Hyung you don’t make any sense, first you are my wingman and now you are getting angry at me for getting together with the guy.”  
“IT WASN’T MY INTENTION TO JUST LET YOU GUYS FUCK AND wait what? GETTING TOGETHER?!? Are you sure that is getting together? Gosh Minho why are you so naïve? I mean I don’t know Taemin, but don’t you think this is moving a little bit too fast? Gosh I mean seriously how did this even ha-“ Minho interrupted his friends monologue, annoyed by the older’s comments.  
“Kibum. I meant what I said. We are a couple and just uhm I guess we are doing things the other way around” “The other way around? Pah” Kibum spat. “I am serious Kibum. Why even are you angry? I am 25 years old” “I know Choi, but it is still strange…” Kibum seemed to slowly calm down so Minho got up and hugged the smaller “Stop pretending to be my mom. Because you are not.”  
Kibum muffled something in Minho’s chest and pushed the other away. “But still you are my precious dongsaeng and you just lost your virginity to a random guy and I even helped you.” Minho just sighted and looked at his friend “Kibum I am fine. I wanted it that way and that’s embarrassing enough to say so just shut your cake hole and let your ‘Precious dongsaeng’ live please”  
“How can you make me into the bad guy now? Gash I hate fighting with you. Why am I always losing?” Minho chuckled “Because I am simply better at arguing than you” “Ha Ha HA very funny Choi. Never ever. But to the important part now that you heard my opinion on last night. HOW WAS IT?”  
Despite being comfortable before Minho started to get embarrassed right away when these words left Kibum’s mouth. “That’s none of your business.” “Choi, you cannot leave me like this. I at least need to know how it was. I am your best friend. Common dude. Don’t do this to me. I always tell you everything” “Have you ever asked me if I actually wanted to know? No. you don’t” Minho saw Kibum’s eyes grow wider “Oh Minho why did you never say so now I feel like I am a bad friend” While Kibum was talking Minho mumbled something his friend didn’t quite understand.  
“What are you saying Choi? Speak up and DON’T TALK WHILE SOMEONE ELSE IS TALKING. Where are your manners?” “You’re still not my mother.” Minho looked away “Butitwaswonderfulwhatdoyouthink” Kibum who was used to Minho’s mumbling understood and smiled.  
“Then I guess uhm I am fine. I just don’t want you to get hurt, so don’t trust him to fastly. As far as I know from Jjongie, Taemin has a little reputation…” Minho was all ear “Reputation of what?” “I don’t know the whole story, you would have to ask Jonghyun, but he said Taemin is the King of one-night stands. I mean I understand, I bottom, and I would still do him. Of course, there are loads of men wanting his ass.”  
Minho’s mind flashed back to the night, him moaning for Taemin to penetrate him harder and immediately blushed. He hoped for Kibum to never found out who actually was the bottom in their relationship. He would be embarrassed for ages. “Kibum stop talking like that. And seriously you got your boyfriend so shut up. I don’t like you talking like that about mine.”  
“OHHHH our Minho is already getting protective, you were right you guys ARE moving faster than other people do. Any way, you can keep his ass. I have Jonghyun’s di-” “STOP IT KIBUM WE JUST TALKED ABOUT THIS DAMMIT” His friend held his hands in the air “Not the one who screwed around this morning” “I hate you. I am serious. And who said we did anything this morning.” Minho turned around to put his towel back to the bathroom.  
He tried his best not to limp, he didn’t need any more stupid remarks about his freshly bloomed sex life. “Seeing how you are completely fine, I’ll take my leave and get Jonghyun from the dinner later.” Kibum had followed him to the bathroom to say bye. Minho laughed “So you just came here to check on my uhm you know what… with the intention to leave again as soon as you are satisfied? Not a chance. How can it be that my best friend doesn’t even stay for one game?” The younger one made a pouty face and instantly Kibum was torn. Game with Minho or getting his boyfriend from the work dinner.  
He looked at his watch. He still had 2 hours to get to the place where Jonghyun and the other tattoo studio workers had their dinner. That’s enough time for one game he decided, throwing himself on the sofa. This was Minho’s sign to get out the console and the controllers, which he did smiling brightly.  
Time went by faster than expected and Kibum let out a cry of frustration when he looked at his watch to see he was already 5 minutes late. “I blame you, Choi Minho, for my ruined relationship. I am serious” He said one hand held his phone onto his ear waiting for Jonghyun to pick up while he put on his shoes and jacket in a hurry. Not bothering to even put the second arm in the hole. Jumped outside and waved Minho goodbye when he closed the door behind him.  
Minho just laughed, his friend never failed to amaze him. With skills like that Kibum could easily get into a circus he was sure of that. Now that Kibum left, Minho’s small apartment was one big mess. He sighted and started cleaning up. While doing so he found the piece of paper with Taemin’s number on it. What to do with it. He sat down on his bed, the note in one hand and his phone in the other one.  
Why was it so hard for him to just enter the number and send a message? The owner of that number was his boyfriend for god’s sake. But what is he supposed to write? "Hello this is Minho I just wanted to send you my num…" as fast as he wrote this he deleted it again. "Hi this is Minho. How was the dinner?" That wasn’t it either, delete. "Taemin this is your boyfr…" HELL NO HELL NO. How about something more casual… hmmm "Minho here, did you get home safely?"  
Minho let out a scream of frustration, threw his phone on the sofa and fell back onto his bed. Why did he have to be so awkward? Why was it so hard sending one little message to the guy who fucked him senseless last night, the guy who defined himself as Minho’s BOYFRIEND. BOYFRIEND.  
Minho started fighting the air with his limbs until he realized he was acting like a fucking 5-year-old who didn’t get what he wanted. Minho. You are 25. Get your shit together. He got his phone again, "Movies tomorrow?" Minho decided this had to be enough for the other to guess the identity of the number’s owner. He pressed send as soon as he finished writing it. No chance to delete anything or try again.  
So now what was he going to do. Dying from nervousness until the other replies? Nice. Sounds like an amazing Saturday evening… But he didn’t need to wait for a long time, the answer came as if the other was waiting for Minho’s text. "Minho? I hope this is you otherwise it’ll get awkward – sounds like a plan. What did you have in mind?"  
A smile grew on the taller’s face he did not care at all what they should watch so he just looked up what was in the cinema at the movies and chose one that came up on Naver. About a minute later he already got Taemin’s reply "Sure thing. So, let’s meet at 9 Hongdae Ibgu, exit 4? I get off work at 8." Minho replied his short "Yes sure, perfect. See you then." And put his phone away.  
Minho had never been a big fan of texting he could never really get the hype about it. But it sure was exciting now. Taemin brings out sides of him he never knew existed. He was surprised by his once again buzzing phone. Wasn’t the conversation over? When Minho opened Taemin’s message he was greeted by a short and kind of awkward "What are you doing?"  
He just looked at the message thinking about what he should reply since he was literally not doing anything besides thinking about the other- "I am writing a critical paper… save me please!" Here go the bad lies. But saying that made him realize that he really had a critical paper to finish so he took out his laptop and opened the document while waiting for the other to reply. He wrote about two sentences until his phone buzzed again.  
Hmm should he play hard to get, turn off his phone for a while and get this paragraph done? Minho decided that was an amazing idea. He didn’t want to seem desperate for the other’s attention, so he turned off his phone until he finished that paragraph. To be honest he had never been faster in writing a paragraph than this time. 15 minutes later he was already done and turned his phone back on. "Tell me how and I will try."  
Minho’s heart started beating faster. "Tell me something about yourself." The phone was heavy in his hand as he waited for an answer to come. 20 minutes later, at 10pm there was still no answer from the tattoo artist and Minho was dying from the inside. Was it wrong to ignore the message? What if Taemin misinterpreted it?  
Buzz. Never had he grabbed his phone as fast as at this moment. "Like what? At least give me something to work with." Minho thought for a moment until he typed his reply: "hmm do you have any strange habits?" As he sent it he already regretted asking this - He didn’t have to wait for a reply for long.  
"What kind of question is that Minho? But I guess I do have one… usually when I like one dish I keep on eating it until I don’t like it anymore. For example, recently I have been into hot pot. I only ate hot pot for a week." Minho couldn’t help but laugh at the other’s message.  
They texted till deep in the night. Minho rarely getting any sleep before getting up at 7 to go to university, as if he cared about his seminars anyway. All he could think about was the movie date in the evening. Taemin being lucky for working the late shift, starting work at 12, getting some more sleep. But just as Minho, his hours seemed to be passing in an incredibly slow manner. His customers kept coming even if it felt like it was way past 10pm. But by looking at the clock he had to realize it was only 3 in the afternoon. 6 more hours to go.


	10. The First Date

When the time came, Minho who was 20 minutes early once again waited at the subway exit, watching the people who passed by him, looking for the white-haired man in his black hoodie.  
About 10 long minutes later Taemin approached him in a striped shirt, tight black pants and a ripped jeans jacket, which showed some of his tattoos through the holes on his arms. Hell, he looked hot. Even though Minho was very familiar with that fact it still surprised him again today.  
Taemin’s face lit up a tiny bit when he saw Minho waiting for him already, but then turned back to the poker face he was wearing before. One awkward greeting later they were already on their way to the movie theatre, which was just around the corner.  
They got their tickets and some popcorn, not talking much as the air was still tense around them. Minho hadn’t been in the cinema for so long, he was surprised when they got into the dark room that the seats were arranged in pairs. He seemed to have chosen a typical movie for couples.  
Their seats where somewhere along the last three lines in the middle to give them a perfect view to the screen. The advertisements were already on when they made themselves comfortable in the big red seats. There were maybe 3 more couples around but that was it.  
“Do you know what this movie is about? It looks awful already judging from the amount of people and the cheesy advertisements…” Minho whispered in Taemin’s ear “Why would I know? You chose it” Taemin placed his hand on Minho’s thigh “And are we really here to watch the movie?” He asked with a smirk on his lips.  
Minho just hit his shoulder, making the white head pull away his hand “I thought we are trying to do it normally” Taemin’s hand was back, a little higher this time. “I don’t like normal” Taemin whispered back, making Minho locking their gazes. “I want to watch this movie really badly so let me enjoy it.” He said, backing away.  
Taemin raised an eyebrow “Just seconds ago you asked me what it was about. Hell, you are stubborn, fine so let’s watch the movie” the tattoo artist said and started eating the popcorn that was between their legs. Minho tried to stay focused on the movie but whenever Taemin moved his tattooed hand from the popcorn to his mouth he couldn’t help but watching it from the side of his eye, enjoying the blurry sight of Taemin licking his salty fingers and his moving Adam’s apple.  
The hand Minho had rested on his own thigh slowly moved over to Taemin’s which was touching his anyway. He saw a small smirk on the other’s lips out of the corner of his eyes as if Taemin was waiting for Minho to make a move.  
There was no more reaction than this little smirk, Taemin kept eating the popcorn in a very slow, sensual way. Wanting to get a reaction from the other male Minho started to move his hand upwards towards Taemin’s clothed manhood and rested it right next to it.  
As this didn’t get him more than a raised eyebrow Minho again moved his hand a bit further over, now perfectly placed on the soft organ. Minho could feel it beneath the tight fitting thin fabric of the black pants. Taemin was now looking at Minho who was still pretending to watch the movie.  
Minho, now confident started gently squeezing and massage the still soft flesh, enjoying the stare Taemin gave him from the side. He wasn’t surprised at all when the white-haired male bent himself over to whisper in his ear. “Are you sure you want to do this here?”  
Minho looked at him in shock, he just wanted to tease the other male but apparently the tattoo artist had a different view on things, he seemed to have no shame at all.  
The taller male instantly regretted his actions and pulled back his hand. It didn’t take long that Taemin’s hand didn’t reach to the popcorn between them but grabbed the taller’s hand and put it back at his crotch, gently guiding it along his still flaccid manhood which slowly started to wake.  
“No turning back now” Taemin once again whispered in his ear, then biting on his pierced lobe making Minho hiss in surprise. “Stay quiet boy” As if Minho didn’t know that himself. He was the last person to want to be discovered in this state. With Taemin’s guidance he kept stroking the now clearly forming bulge in the other’s pants, enjoying the hard softness of the flesh.  
Taemin now removed his hand from Minho’s, leaning back and enjoying the feeling at his lower regions where Minho gently massaged his Penis. Minho was doing thing to him he never imagined feeling. As soon as he was in his presence he instantly felt safe and wonderfully complete.  
Every touch of the taller male was intensified massively and Taemin told himself that was not only because of the other’s innocence. He was sure about that. He couldn’t quite name what he was feeling deep inside, but he knew it was the reason why he told Minho he was not a onetime thing, the sex was wonderful but there was something else playing its part.  
The movie playing, and the couples seated a few lines in front of them were long forgotten. Surprised at his own courage Minho slowly opened Taemin’s zipper, moving his hand inside the other’s pants, only to meet with Taemin’s bare dick. This made Minho move his gaze from the screen he was looking at in embarrassment to Taemin’s crotch. And he was right. The tattoo artist was not wearing any underwear.  
Did he know this would happen? Taemin, who noticed Minho’s look just smiled at him “You can never be prepared enough right?” Minho shook his head slowly, still not quite comprehending the situation while his hand restarted moving back and forth Taemin’s bare manhood, always resting on the pierced head for a few seconds without moving to tease the other male.  
It was not long until Taemin’s hand was on his again, interwinding their fingers around his own cock so that it was Taemin’s hand on one side and Minho’s hand on the other side of the pulsing length. Now it was Taemin deciding on the pace. The strokes got rougher and faster instantly, pressing their hands together for more friction. Soon after, Taemin whispered something again “You better get down there. I am about to make a mess” except for the irregular breathing the tattoo artist sounded pretty calm for someone just receiving a hand job in public.  
Without thinking, Minho did as he was told and moved the popcorn out of the way with his free hand, the other one was still occupied by Taemin’s hand and his cock. Then lowered his head once again to the white head’s private part and engulfed the head of the angry red member.  
Taemin let go of Minho’s hand and moved his to the taller male’s hair, stroking it while the other’s lips closed around his arousal.  
Now that Minho was not forced to deep throat he could spend more time caressing the tip with his tongue, enjoying himself while doing so. Taemin noticed how the other avoided his piercing at any cost while licking on his head.  
“It doesn’t hurt, just play with it” He said, leaving Minho the room he needed to do what he wanted with his penis. Taemin didn’t know why he put so much trust in the other, but he just knew that this will be the best blowjob he had ever received already.  
So, it doesn’t hurt? Minho thought. Oh well so he might at least try it as he moved his tongue around the piece of metal, moving the sensitive skin with it. Minho could not imagine how this could not hurt. But he trusted Taemin this much and kept doing what he was doing, sometimes going down on the beautiful dick as far as he could take it, his hand playing with the other male’s balls gently.  
Taemin’s mind was spinning at Minho’s gentle touch. It was almost magical what the other did to him. Usual blowjobs were lust driven and rough, but this was as gentle as it was loving and sensual. This was the first time that Taemin actually felt admiration in a sexual act.  
It wasn’t just for pleasure, the taller man’s hands touched something way deeper inside of him, metaphorically speaking. With his mind on the other male, Taemin finally came in Minho’s mouth, his length twitching of the strings of cum that shot out of the pierced dick.  
Embarrassed Minho was very fast to get off Taemin to swallow the load, but the latter pushed him back down hastily “I am not ah done Minhoah” Minho was surprised when another few shots of cum landed in his mouth, he couldn’t quite believe the amount of cum, but waited a few more seconds until Taemin gave him the sign to get off him.  
“We don’t want to make a mess, right? I am sorry Minho, I didn’t mean to be rough today” Minho just smiled at the other, still not swallowing the other’s cum, just pushing it aside with his tongue before saying: “It is fine, but can I kiss you?” Taemin, without an answer crashed their lips together and instantly licked at Minho’s lower lip to get access to the other’s wet cavern.  
Entry was granted and just as his tongue found its way inside Taemin pulled back. “You little…” he couldn’t finish what he was about to say because of Minho who captured his lips again and pushed his tongue now inside the tattoo artists mouth, the cum moving with it.  
When they got off each other Minho smirked at his little revenge that worked out perfectly and Taemin just punched his shoulder, but smiling as well “You little shit.” He put his flaccid member back in his pants and pulled up the zipper. “You and innocent? I think I gotta talk to Jonghyun, he is telling me ghost stories”  
Minho blushed at that whispered comment and looked away. He grabbed the popcorn and pretended to watch the movie again – but was just as lost as he was before. Taemin came closer again, kissing his pierced ear lobe. “Wanna get out of here, we have no idea what the movie is about anyway?” another kiss and both of them packed their stuff and left the cinema. They decided to take a nice walk at the canal near Dongdaemun.  
While Minho was still a little awkward after what they had done just now in semi-public, Taemin seemed not to care at all. Maybe Kibum was right… Maybe Taemin didn’t see this the same way he did… Shoving these thoughts to the back of his mind Minho looked at Taemin who was standing in front of him in the subway, pressed against his chest because of the lack of space.  
The smaller looked like someone he wouldn’t have talked to if they just met on the streets. Since he came from work he wore all his piercings, something Minho found scary until he met the younger. He was still astonished by the Taemin’s visuals. Taemin’s whole being fascinated him even though he would never admit it.  
When they finally managed to get out of the subway, probably killing one to three people on the way, and walked up the stairs to get out of the subway system Minho took all his courage and held onto Taemin’s inked hand as it brushed his for the third time already.  
Other than the smile when Minho slid his hand into Taemin’s the other had no actual reaction and just kept on walking as if it was the most natural thing to do. And that is just what it felt like. Their hands swinging in their movement they exited the subway and made their way to dongdaemun canal which was beautifully light up in these late hours.  
For a while they didn’t talk at all. All they did was walk next to each other, hands intertwined, sometimes looking to their side to smile at the other and then looking back at the couples and groups of friends who were sitting at the water, talking, eating chicken or drinking beer. Minho tried not to worry about the stares, but as he was pretty sensitive to other’s attention he decided to get them to sit down.  
“How about we stay here for a while?” He said, pointing at the few stairs that reached to the flowing water of the stream. “Sure!” Taemin said and pulled Minho after him, almost throwing himself onto the hard floor, then wincing in pain.  
“Oh shit I shouldn’t have done that” he groaned, Minho just laughed “Now you know how I felt in the morning.” Taemin froze for a second before remembering that Minho wasn’t all that innocent, whatever his friends may say about him. The taller had shown him so many different sides of dirty already that he wouldn’t believe anything they said anymore.  
“Does it really hurt that much?” Taemin asked as he had never bottomed in his short life. “Did you seriously never realize your partner’s pain in the morning?” “I never really stayed that long to notice” Taemin said, making Minho raise his eyebrow “What? Are you surprised that I have never really been in a relationship before? I mean I am sure Jonghyun told you about me.” Minho nodded  
“Well Kibum did, but he knew from Jonghyun…so I guess that is right. But still – I just don’t really know anything about- you know what- , so why should I know in detail how one-night stands work?” Minho blushed at his own comment.  
“Minho that’s not how I meant it… I just – I guess I am just embarrassed to talk about my past uhm happenings if you want to call it like that, to you.” “Someday you’ll have to…” Minho said and Taemin just nodded, not even looking at the other.  
“Alright, so let’s enjoy our first official date” Minho smiled his wide wonderful smile and Taemin remembered that moment why he liked this man. The taller was able to turn around a really awkward moment and make it amazing. “So how about we get to know each other better? Each one of us asks a question and the other must answer it. Then we switch”


	11. Getting To Know Each Other

“So how about we get to know each other better? Each one of us asks a question and the other must answer it. Then we switch” Minho said, waiting for Taemin to reply. “That sound like a plan. I’ll start. So, besides working at the restaurant what do you do?”  
“I am at university, studying international affairs…” Minho said, slightly proud of his academic education. “OH, we have one of the very smart people!” Taemin said looking at his newly found boyfriend with a hint of awe. “Well I uhm wouldn’t call myself super smart but I get around” Minho blushed and thought of a question for him to ask. “Uhm I mean since you are a tattoo artist you must like drawing… but is there anything else you love to do?” Taemin didn’t think for a second before answering the question. “Dance.”  
Nothing more, just that. Minho was surprised because of the fast answer. “Oh, so you like to dance? Remind me to get you to dance for me once.” “You naughty little boy, stop pretending to be all this innocent when every second thing you say is sexual as fuck”   
“OH NO! I did not mean it that way. I am serious, gosh. Stop it Tae” Minho blushed instantly  
“Did you just call me Tae?” Taemin asked and Minho was, by now, red like a tomato as the nickname just left his mouth without him having any control over it. When Minho didn’t give an answer, Taemin’s smirk just got bigger “Hell yes you did. - Cute” This earned the tattoo artist a punch in his upper arm “What was that for? I was just pointing out the obvious. So now it is my turn, right?”  
”Yes, Please, let’s change topic.” Minho already regretted having his idea. But at the same time, he had the time of his life just sitting here with Taemin, ‘fighting’ over something as small as a nickname. “Have you ever been in love?”  
“No, at least not on a level where you could call it love.” Minho answered honestly. “So, you were in a relationship before?” Taemin watched the changes in Minho’s face closely. “Only one question at a time Tae, but I did have something ‘relationship-ish’ in Highschool but not after that.” Taemin mumbled something Minho could not understand “What?”  
“I was talking to myself sorry." Taemin said but then decided to say it aloud anyway. " just said I don’t get why, because I mean look at you: you are probably the most attractive person I met in a long time.”  
Because Minho had no idea how to properly respond to that compliment he just blushed, decided to ignore it and give Taemin the explanation he needed.  
“My family wasn’t very well of so I had to start earning money very early in my life to pay for my education… that barely left any free time, and the bit I had, I spent taking care of Kibum who went through breakups more often than I changed my bed sheets"  
“So, you payed for all of your expenses yourself, studied and worked at the same time? Damn that must have been a pain in the ass.”  
“The first year was torture I must admit, it meant going to lectures and seminars in the morning and afternoon, then start work at 5, coming home at 2 or 3 in the morning. That hardly left any time to study or write papers, but since I had the semester break to write those it was fine. And to be honest you get used to it, I started having my routine that worked out pretty well. So now, I hardly have any time problems anymore,” Minho shrugged his shoulders as if it was nothing. “But still, just the thought of it makes me tired”  
“So, you never tried university?” “Of course I did, you are nothing here if you didn’t graduate from university, but whom am I telling – My parents chose for me to become a doctor in my teen years. They wanted me to be successful in my life. They never asked me what I wanted to do… I went against them of course, but they were so sure about it and just signed me up.” Taemin’s eyes watched the water flow by.  
“You quit?”  
“Yes, I did. I lasted longer than I thought I would but after 2 semesters I had enough, I couldn’t stand the studying - I could not be creative at all, it was all just learning stuff by heart… so left home and got a job at the studio I am working at now.”  
“So why tattoo artist? Why not make art on a canvas?”   
“Well, it would be my turn to ask now but I guess I enjoy the finesse in it. I can make incredibly detailed works, works people will have on their bodies for a life time. A canvas you can put aside and not look at it again. But what I create is in the present, always. I enjoy helping others to express themselves with their bodies.” The passionate way Taemin talked about his work, made Minho think about his own life. He hoped to find a job that he likes as much as Taemin loved his.   
“So now it really is my turn” Taemin said. “As we are at tattoos, have you ever thought of getting one?” Minho blushed.   
“Well no, not at all, to be honest I was afraid of any kind of body modification until Kibum had his first piercing -ok, actually until he tricked me into getting this one” He pointed at his pierced ear “And I guess you have helped getting rid of my preconceptions about tattoos as well.”  
“Who knows, maybe sometime you’ll come to me and ask for my professional assistance” Taemin smirked and Minho shook his head. “I don’t think I will”  
“So, uhm you seem to work out quite a lot, I mean your abs are…” Taemin changed the topic and once again Minho started blushing. “I do from time to time. These days I have more spare time since I am in my masters’ and I can do things on my own. So, I often go play soccer with my fellow students on Tuesdays. You can come and join us once if you would like to, you don’t look that out of shape either if I can be honest.” Minho said smiling sweetly at the other.  
“Those are muscles from dancing I am pretty bad at soccer, but I’ll surely come and watch someday.” Taemin laughed at how cheesy his comment sounded and prepared himself for the next question from Minho. “How old are you?” Minho asked “What? That is your question? That is not really worth your turn.” “But I still want to know, I am 25, just so you don’t need to use one of your questions for this as well.” And Minho really wanted to know. “I am 23”  
The moment Taemin gave his answer Minho jumped up and clapped his hands “YAS FINALLY, GOSH I was waiting for someone to come around that is younger than me. Everyone around me seems to be at least one year older. God thanks so much for being my dongsaeng Taemin!” Minho sat back down and hugs the perplexed white-haired male that didn’t quite know how to react to Minho’s hyper reaction to his age.  
“Can’t breathe tall guy” Taemin said with his face buried in Minho’s toned chest. The taller let go of the younger and held onto his face before closing the space between their faces, slightly pecking Taemin’s forehead. “Now that I look at you, you are actually pretty cute.” Minho smiled and looked at Taemin’s shocked face.  
“I think it is time for us to go home” The tattoo artist said, blushing like a mad man. Minho just nodded, grabbed his bag and Taemin’s hand, pulling the other up on his feet. As they walked back to the subway station they kept on talking. “Ah I wanted to ask you for a while now, but where do you live?” Minho asked.  
“I live near Isu close to the tattoo studio! It is me and three other guys in the apartment, that’s why I never really spend a lot of time at home. The others are really noisy. Don’t get me wrong I really like them and have known them ever since I left University, But I need my time alone, drawing in my room without parties going on outside my door.”  
“I see, you really gotta show me some of your drawings, I would love to see them.” Minho loved drawings even though he is really bad at drawing or creating something in general. “Who knows, you could be my next model. I always need new faces and bodies to draw.”  
Minho’s cheeks burned up and he looked away, trying to concentrate his gaze on the path in front of him. But it was no use. His mind left the ground soon after and thought about how wonderful it would feel to stand bare in front of Taemin.  
Taemin whose piercing gaze would look at every detail of his body, scribbling on the paper in front of him, eyes only leaving his body to look at what he had created. Taemin on the other hand watched the other closely while Minho obviously pictured the situation in his mind. He smirked slightly, he had to get Minho to model for him once.  
Minho shook his head to get the thoughts out of his head. But he had to admit, the thought was very tempting, and he was quite sure that he would accept if Taemin ever offered him this opportunity. “So, I guess I have to dance for you and draw for you. What can you do for me? I am not doing those for free.” Taemin said, smirking at Minho.  
“Uhm I can’t really do anything besides doing sports and cook – and you already said you would come and watch me once, I also have cooked for you before.”  
“Yes, you did and it was delicious.” For a few seconds neither of them said anything before Taemin stopped in his tracks. “YOU CAN STRIP FOR ME” he said, way too loud for Minho’s liking, immediately he put his hand on Taemin’s mouth, but the words were already out.  
Minho’s hand on his mouth Taemin shrugged and licked the other’s palm. “EW TAEMIN stop it we are in public, dammit” The last part was only a whisper. “AH common Minho, you know this tongue touched other parts of you already.”  
Minho groaned, let go of the white-haired male’s hand and started walking, Taemin following right away. “I was joking, hold my hand again yes?” the younger said so sweetly Minho almost cringed. “Never be cute again. You shouldn’t be cute. Your body is covered in 50% Ink and there are holes in places where there shouldn’t be any. Stop acting cute. You are not.”  
“So now you are suddenly not that openminded anymore? I thought you didn’t care?” Taemin looked hurt for a second but was relieved when Minho intertwined their hands again. “I don’t care, and you know that. I am strangely intoxicated by your tattoos, just so you know it – AND THAT DOESN’T MEAN I WANT ANY” Minho added the second part as he saw that Taemin was already preparing to say something.  
Somehow, he already knew what it was going to be. “Such a shame, you would be a wonderful canvas” Taemin said and put his hand on the taller’s chest. “As we are back at tattoos there is one more thing: Which one of your tattoos was your first one?” As Minho asked his question Taemin’s smirk disappeared.  
“The tree” He said, his face in a blank expression. Minho didn’t notice Taemin growing quiet since he was surprised that that big piece of art was the first one he got. It covered most of his upper body’s right side. “Woah that big thing was the first? I could never do that. I had expected you to have started with something smaller…” “I was young…” Taemin mumbled, staring into nowhere...  
As they walked along the busy street on their way to the station they got stares from all-over. But now Minho understood why Kibum never cared about them.  
He was with Taemin and that was all that mattered. Of course, he saw the stares but Taemin easily covered them with his voice and his wonderful eyes. They were all Minho had eyes for. He made a mental note to ask Kibum and Jonghyun to join them for a double date once. And maybe he could invite Jinki as well. “How would you feel about meeting my friends once… now for real?”  
Taemin raised an eyebrow “You mean the one that almost walked into us and the other whose name Jonghyun Hyung draws hearts next to in the appointment book?” Minho chuckled at Taemin’s way of describing his friends and nodded “Well yeah you could say that. How about a movie night at my apartment?” “Well If you want my honest opinion, I would prefer to spend the night with you alone, but if we kick them out before 2am and I get my reward I am fine. I am just not much of a social person… I don’t know if you noticed…”  
” You’ll be fine – they are easy going people, well not Kibum but he’ll bring Jonghyun anyway, you’ll be fine. Good. So, this is set. I’ll talk to the others this evening.”  
A they were close to the station they got ready to part ways since they had to go in opposite directions. It was a short and not quite as awkward goodbye as Minho was afraid of. They hugged each other shortly and then let go, waving goodbye and smiling at each other when they disappeared down the stairs to the tracks.


	12. Special Chapter - DVD Bang

Kibum was getting Jonghyun from work once again to go on their planed date in the evening. As he opened the now familiar door to the tattoo studio he could see Jonghyun cleaning the table faced to the other side of the studio. Excited he walked towards his busy boyfriend and suddenly back-hugged the tattooist, placing a soft peck in the others neck.  
“Bummie not here, I am at work, control yourself” Jonghyun said and turned around to kiss his boyfriend on the lips before pulling away again “Now let me finish up, I’ll be right over.” Kibum nodded, smiling at the tattoo artist and walked over to the waiting area.   
The two of them soon walked out of the tattoo studio, hand in hand as always, Kibum waving goodbye to the other workers while Jonghyun just smiled at his boyfriend and nodded in his coworker’s direction. They made their way to the subway station to get to Gangnam. Gangnam was where their usual DVDBang was at.   
When they got there, they were greeted by the same Ajumma as always, and gave her the 20’000₩ fee. The next step was harder though. Choosing a movie to watch.   
”OHH Let’s watch this one. I really want to watch this one” Kibum said, pointing at this very pink flowery cover of a romantic comedy movie. Jonghyun shook his head “I would rather die than watch this movie” He said and turned around to the other wall where his kind of movies were shown. “How about th-“ He couldn’t even end his sentence as Kibum interrupted him “NOT A CHANCE KIM JONGHYUN I am not watching thrillers.”  
“But why? Is it so wrong of me wanting you to snuggle up in my embrace, afraid of the bad guy in a movie?” This gained him a punch in the arm “YAH KIM JONGHYUN” the tattoo artist just smirked and took a look at the other movies. “Why can’t we just watch this movie?” Kibum whined “we are not going to watch the movie anyway so why does it matter?” the last part was just a mumble but Jonghyun still heard it and smiled at the truth of it. He pulled out a random animation movie and gave it to the Ajumma who was watching them. “DID I TELL YOU, YOU COULD CHOOSE?” Kibum said making Jonghyun smirk again.   
“Didn’t you just say we won’t watch the movie anyway? So why do you care?” ”I don’t know why we even go here all the time we just end up fighting over a movie” Kibum sighted “I think we both know why we come here. So, let’s go and get at it” Jonghyun said and walked along the tiny hallway, walls full of movie posters and doors that lead to the small rooms. When they reached room number 6 Jonghyun opened the door for Kibum, a cheeky smile on his face “Ladies first” he said, earning another punch in the arm but also a warm smile from Kibum as the latter entered the small, dimmed room, that basically was one big bed with a screen at one of the walls.  
As the two of them took off their shoes and settled in, the copyright and warnings were playing on one side of the room. Jonghyun sat down first, holding up one arm for Kibum to snuggle in while leaning on the big cushions behind him. Kibum gladly sat next to him, head resting on his boyfriend’s muscular arm. The movie started soon after and both of their eyes were fixed on the screen while Jonghyun’s hand played with Kibum’s hair and Kibum’s hand found its way to Jonghyun’s thigh, gently stroking up and down without getting to close to dangerous waters.   
Well at least for the first few minutes. Because soon Jonghyun started playing with Kibum’s pierced ear and Kibum’s hand moved further up, now gently massaging his boyfriend’s crotch. When Kibum turned his head around he instantly met Jonghyun’s lips which crashed against his own. This followed a heated kiss, leaving both of them panting, then crashing their lips together again.   
While their lips and tongues were occupied with kissing, Kibum slowly moved his hand faster and Jonghyun turned them around so that he was the one lying on top of Kibum, pressing his crotch down on him while holding himself up with both of his arms next to the other male’s shoulders. Kibum started moaning into the kiss because of Jonghyun’s steady humping, making their crotches move against each other. As his hands were no longer any use on Jonghyun’s crotch Kibum moved one of them under the other male’s shirt, moving up in a very slow and teasing motion.   
Jonghyun in general was very quiet in bed so whenever he actually made a sound, Kibum’s whole body shook in pleasure from the soft throaty moans that left his boyfriends mouth. There was one way to make Jonghyun moan for sure, his sweet spot, the nipples; he had the first one pierced few years ago, but got another one just 2 weeks ago which means it was still very sensitive. So Kibum moved one hand up to Jonghyun’s neck to hold his lips close to his own while his other hand moved up in small circles until he reached the metal bars in Jonghyun’s soft buds. As soon as he touched the cold metal Jonghyun had a harder time holding his own weight up and a soft moan left his throat. It was short and by no means loud, but it was enough for Kibum’s whole body to tense up and press himself up against Jonghyun’s well-built one.   
This made Jonghyun switch their places. In one motion he let himself fall to one side and pulled Kibum on top of him at the same time. The latter then broke the kiss and moved back, sitting on Jonghyun’s crotch now, looking at the panting man beneath him. He loved seeing Jonghyun like this. Kibum was very much of a tease, he loved teasing his boyfriend before finally letting him have his ass. And the good thing: Jonghyun loved to be the teased one. He loved, well hate-loved the way Kibum let him wait for it.   
And that was why the two of them did not grow tired of each other. So Kibum still hadn’t moved a bit, just watching how Jonghyun’s breath slowly resumed to the normal speed. All that time Jonghyun’s eyes were fixed on the beautiful male above him, enjoying the sight of the flawless human being that was his, and waiting for him to move or just do anything. Kibum then moved his hands to the hem of his shirt and slowly moved the fabric up, discovering the inked skin underneath.   
When the silver buds came into view Kibum suddenly lowered himself again and started sucking on the already healed one while moving his fingers up and down the tattooed skin on Jonghyun’s torso. The latter’s breathing started to speed up again and he pressed his hips up against the warmth of his boyfriend’s ass, his pants uncomfortably tight around his private parts. “Lay still” Kibum whispered against the soft bud, almost unhearable because of the movie that played in the background. Since the movie showed a dark scene at the moment there was rarely enough light for both of them to see each other’s futures.   
So Kibum, his eyes closed, started sucking on Jonghyun’s nipple gaining him no moan but a fast hip movement upwards once again. Kibum’s sucking turned into tongue lapping and slight nibbling soon after still not getting a single sound out of Jonghyun’s mouth. The still oversensitive right bud he let untouched for later. Jonghyun’s arms that had rested at his sides, afraid to reach up and make Kibum stop what he was doing, made their way to Kibum’s wonderful hair, gripping it tightly and pressing the beautiful man against his most sensitive place. As Kibum’s lips touched the freshly pierced nipple he let another moan slip and the soft sound of Jonghyun’s beautiful voice made the feline male start grinding his hips against the other’s in a regular motion. Both of their now semi erected cocks were staining their underwear with precum already, leaving them in the sticky liquid, restricted from any movement because of the pants.   
Neither of them cared though, they were too busy with what happened in the upper parts of their bodies. Kibum started licking the oversensitive right bud while Jonghyun still had his hands in Kibum’s hair and his head thrown back in pleasure, no sounds leaving his mouth, while Kibum’s gladly let some low vibrations go, intensifying the pleasure on his boyfriends pierced bud.   
His other hand started twisting the healed but, slowly pulling at the metal bar in it while at the same time biting on the newly pierced one and just slightly moving his head to the side, earning him a throaty moan from Jonghyun, this time louder than the times before.  
Happy with his rewards, Kibum kept going, changing between licking and pulling at the buds, enjoying Jonghyun’s gentle hands in his hair that caressed and pressed down at the same time. When Jonghyun decided it was enough of foreplay he pulled the other male’s head away from his sensitive buds and threw Kibum down on the mattress rapidly moving on top of him while removing his shirt in one go. Because of the lack of light and the screen in the back all Kibum was able to see was Jonghyun’s silhouette, the broad shoulders, that he knew were covered in beautiful artwork.   
As soon as Jonghyun’s shirt was gone the latter’s hands moved to the hem of Kibum’s shirt, removing it just as fast as he had his own, throwing it to where his shirt already laid on the floor. Jonghyun’s hands, knowing Kibum’s body well enough already found the other’s buds the following second, pinching them slightly, making the feline male beneath him release a beautiful moan. “AH JJONG Please I need more” Kibum arched his back, needing more of his boyfriend’s touch which the other one was oh so glad to provide.   
Jonghyun’s mouth soon found the beautiful milky torso, moving down to the hem of Kibum’s pants. When he found it, without a warning, he nuzzled his nose in Kibum’s clothed crotch, feeling the other’s penis move beneath his face. He started putting openmouthed kisses on top of the jeans, massaging the soft organ with his lips. Jonghyun loved how Kibum’s body reacted to his touches, how his hand found his hair, slightly pulling at it in pleasure, he loved the sounds Kibum was able to make, and it was loads of them.   
In opposite to Jonghyun Kibum was rather vocal in bed, hissing as Jonghyun opened the zipper of his pants and sliding them down, revealing the already precum stained white boxer shorts that let the hidden underneath shimmer though slightly because of the liquid that left the tip of his hard manhood. Right at this moment the screen shone brightly giving Jonghyun the perfect view on the hot mess in front of him. Surprised by the sudden light Kibum turned his head around and covered his eyes.   
As he now was unable to see Jonghyun made use of the situation and once again lowered his still clothed crotch against Kibum’s – dry humping the sensitive organ roughly. “OH My god get your fucking pants off” Kibum managed to say and Jonghyun did as he was told, got off Kibum and took off his pants, leaving him only in his boxers as well. Without hesitating Jonghyun was back on Kibum’s body his hands meeting with the wet boxer shorts the latter was still wearing. He brought his mouth down there as well, liking over the soft fabric, enjoying the warmth of Kibum’s length that was as hard as it could possibly get.   
Kibum tried to keep his moans as silent as possible since they were in semipublic but the sounds of the movie covered most of his own anyway so he let them go. Very much to Jonghyun’s pleasure, he pulled down the white fabric of Kibum’s boxers and let the sensitive flesh meet the warm air of the overheated room. It now stood proudly, slightly twitching because of the sudden freedom.   
Kibum couldn’t wait any longer and he got away from Jonghyun, brought his hands down to his private parts, one in the front one in the back and started jerking himself off. He could not see the expression on Jonghyun’s face because of the bright screen behind him. At the same time, Jonghyun had a beautiful view of his boyfriend who was lighted up by the always changing amount of light of the movie.  
He watched how Kibum stroked his hard manhood, watched how the color of it slowly changed to a angrier red color, the head sticking out clearly, releasing the colorless liquid that was spread along the whole cock by now, making it shine in the dim light. Even though Jonghyun could not see what happened in the back, he had a very good idea of what it looked like, it wasn’t as this was the first time.   
Kibum who was upright on his knees had pushed one saliva coted finger inside of him, still watching the silhouette of his boyfriend while moving his hand up and down his member, back arched making his whole body stretch. Jonghyun had a tough time holding back, his boxers had long left his body, leaving him lying in front of his boyfriend slowly stoking his dick without really jerking it off just keeping it as hard as possible for what was coming. When Kibum finally reached the four-finger stage he pulled out his fingers and licked them clean, looking at the black figure in front of him in a seductive manner, knowing Jonghyun would explode at his action.   
Which he did. He immediately sat up and grabbed Kibum’s head bringing it down to his length to get some saliva on it. He knew Kibum liked it rough so that’s what he was going to get. His dick buried in Kibum’s throat didn’t even make the feline man gag, much to his own pleasure he started moving in and out while Kibum moaned against the sensitive flesh. That was until Kibum pushed him away and pressed him at the soft mattress. It wasn’t that Kibum was stronger by Jonghyun, in no means, Jonghyun just gladly let him take control. Kibum grabbed Jonghyun’s hard manhood and moved himself over the beautiful penis of his boyfriend.  
As Jonghyun was too busy waiting for Kibum to finally sit down on his hard dick he didn’t notice the latter’s hand moving up to his freshly pierced nipple. Without another warning Kibum lowered himself onto Jonghyun’s length, taking it in in one swift motion and at the same time pinched the sensitive, freshly pierced bud, making Jonghyun moan the loudest than he had ever before. “FUCK KIBUM” he almost screamed, making Kibum move his hand up to the other’s mouth “SHT stay quiet” Kibum never thought he would say that to Jonghyun but here he was, Jonghyun’s dick buried deep inside of him, the length twitching uncontrollably at the sensation of Kibum’s hand at the pierced bud, the other one on his Jonghyun’s gaping mouth, stopping the throaty moans from coming out.   
As soon as he got both of his hands of Jonghyun’s body the moans stopped. But now Kibum was able to start moving on the dick that was motionlessly buried inside of him. He held himself up by pressing his hands on Jonghyun’s torso, starting of slowly, moving up and down the soft but hard flesh, moaning each time it slid back inside, making his walls stretch around it. Jonghyun’s hands found his own nipples gently stroking them with his eyes closed. Kibum loved the sight in front of him. He loved seeing his boyfriend that lost in pleasure, he didn’t need the sounds to prove it.  
Kibum sped up the pace going faster – letting himself fall onto the hard penis as soon as it was only the head still buried inside. Jonghyun noticed that Kibum slowly grew tired as his movements got slower so he started moving his hips up and down, meeting his boyfriend’s motions in the middle. Kibum noticed how Jonghyun started taking the lead and stopped moving, slightly shifting by getting on his knees, bringing his lips to Jonghyun’s pierced nipples while the latter steadily thrusted inside the warm heat of Kibum’s ass.   
The thrusts got stronger, making Kibum’s own semi hard length bounce up uncontrollably between their bodies, smearing precum over both of their torsos. Jonghyun’s muscular inked arms found their way around Kibum’s body, making their lips touch again and pressing the other male’s body against his own, pierced nipples brushing soft buds, Kibum’s manhood pressed against their bodies, making it impossible to move. The friction of both of their bodies against it made Kibum’s dick hard again.   
Jonghyun kept thrusting and met Kibum’s prostate after a few more, hard thrusts, making Kibum moan in ecstasy and his dick twitch in pleasure between their bodies. Jonghyun felt the twitching of Kibum’s dick against his stomach, smiling into the kiss while keeping the angle of his trust steady and strong. “AH JONGHYUN Iahhh NEED TO COME” Kibum managed to say between heavy pants and intense kisses. Jonghyun just nodded and sped up his pace, hitting Kibum’s spot dead on every single time.   
Just a few seconds after Kibum came between their bodies, cum sticking to their bodies with a long deep moan. As soon as Kibum came Jonghyun, lost in pleasure because of the contracting muscles in Kibum’s backside, threw his boyfriend around, holding up his legs at the knees, thrusting in his hole almost aggressively. His strong thrusts made Kibum move up and down the soft mattress, his flaccid dick and balls jumping up and down in the movement. With a low grunt Jonghyun released his seeds inside of Kibum’s asshole, not pulling out until his dick returned to its natural state, keeping his cum inside of Kibum while both of them regained their breath.  
Jonghyun put on Kibum’s boxers right after, not giving him the chance to clean up because the movie had finished just a few minutes ago and they had to get out before anyone came to check up on them. So, they put on all their clothes, cum making them stick to their bodies but none of them really cared. They left the place just after both of them heading home. Kibum reminded himself to call Minho about the sleepover he talked about a few days ago.


	13. The Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Including graphic scenes of violence. If you are easily triggered keep away.

When Taemin arrived home he still couldn't get these thoughts out of his head. Minho's question about his first tattoo brought back memories he always tried to push to the depth of his mind. He walked over to the bathroom and locked the door. As soon as it was locked, he got rid of his shirt and threw it to the floor. Watching himself in the mirror, he slowly moved his hand to his left side where the black tree covered almost all the skin.   
Looking back, Taemin had known he was gay since middle school. It wasn't that girls didn't attract him but when he fell in love with his best friend he knew. Talking about his sexuality, admitting it though, was harder than he wanted it to be. In high school it became pretty obvious. Not only because one member of the soccer team tricked him into a make-out session at a home party when they were 15.   
After that, going to school wasn't as nice as it had been before. But thanks to his two loyal friends he was able to ignore the name-calling most of the times. By the age of 17 he was comfortable with who he was, found a thing he was good at and wanted to do for a living - dance. His parents though, had other plans for him which he tried to ignore for as long as he could. Because his parents were working in international businesses, they were on trips a lot, he was able to create his own wishes and dreams which did not include him studying medicine and becoming a doctor.   
Usually, on days his parents were traveling, he had guys or sometimes even girls over to satisfy his sexual needs - which he had loads of. So, one business trip the inevitable occurred: His parents came home early. Taemin remembers that day as if it were few weeks ago. He was balls deep buried in a guy he met at a freshman party on Friday night. The small red head was on his fours in front of him, head thrown back in ecstasy while Tae pounded into him in a rapid pace, bodies covered in sweat from earlier rounds.   
Mind lost in pleasure Taemin couldn't hear his parents coming home. The door to his room opened and his father appeared in the door frame. Because Taemin faced the other way he only noticed his father when the man was right behind him, gripping hard onto his shoulders as he pulled his son off the other male. The red head hissed in pain from the rough action, when Taemin's penis was ripped out of his ass in one swift motion.   
Taemin has no memory of what happened to the other boy. All he remembers is the pain that followed. His father started beating him, calling him a fag and throwing him to the floor. His father’s feet collided with his rips making Taemin roll himself to a ball trying to cover his most vulnerable parts. Taemin could not think, his father's feet and fists on his naked body were too much to take. All that he was able to do was scream for help, plead for mercy “Father stop please” he cried, almost screamed from the bottom of his heart.  
But none of his screams got to his father, so it seemed. The man held Taemin by the neck, slowly pressing down on his son’s throat while his other hand punched him in the stomach over and over. When the man finally stopped what felt like hours later, Taemin was left on the floor crying, his throat sore from his pleads for mercy he had screamed at his father, body hurting in impossible places.   
The beatings did not stop after that day. His life at home became hell overnight. His father kept beating him and his mother just stood by and looked as him as if he was an alien she didn't want anything to do with. His life turned upside down very fast. He spent less time at home or at Uni where he had started his medical studies out of fear, and more time at parties, meeting people he met there afterwards, regularly fucking them and disappearing. And then one day he got his ears pierced.   
When he came home that day his father was already waiting from him. It seemed he had just come home from a work dinner as he was obviously very drunk. Used to the beatings by then Taemin closed his eyes and tried to take the beating as quietly as possible. He didn't want to give his father the satisfaction of his cries. This was until he felt a sharp yet unknown pain shooting through his left side, making him scream in pain, his eyes shooting open only to see the now red knife in his father’s hand. "You fag you don't deserve to be part of this family and who allowed you to pierce your ears?" While Taemin laid on the floor, breathing in short pants while holding his left side, trying to stop the heavy bleeding, his father threw a shirt in his direction. "Use this to stop the bleeding. This never happened"   
Wincing in pain Taemin grabbed the fabric and pressed it against the long cut. After his father left the room he called his friend to get him to the hospital. As the other knew about the abuse not many questions were asked.   
2 weeks after the incident, he was released from hospital. The cut now a big fresh scar.   
As soon as he got out, he started looking for a job - which he soon found through one of his hookups. He started working at the tattoo studio instantly helping the artists out with whatever he could and quit university as soon as he turned 18. The same day he also moved out of his parent's apartment and joined some guys in their flat.  
The next month he got his first tattoo. The tree to cover the big white scar on his side that he couldn't look at without being reminded of the most painful days of his life.  
Other tattoos and piercing were to follow shortly. As he couldn't stand his own reflection anymore he changed his appearance as drastic as possible, also dying his hair. He also started wearing makeup that, even if he met his parents by chance, they would not recognize their son.   
As the memories came back Taemin slowly slid down the wall, now sitting on the floor, head buried in his hands trying to stop the tears from coming out. He thought he was over it but here he was again several years later unable to stop crying. He still didn't know why exactly his father reacted the way he did. But even if he had a reason he wasn't sure if he could ever forgive him for what he had done.   
His life had just started to turn to the better so why did these thoughts come back? Could it be because he finally opened himself for another person? Usually people don’t ask questions because they know he won’t answer them anyway. So why did he open up to Minho? The tears slowly grew less as his thoughts drifted towards his boyfriend. Minho seemed to calm him down, stopping the tears from coming.   
But on the other hand, this relationship seemed toxic – just looking at the mess Taemin had become again after all this time of being fine.  
What felt like hours later, Taemin heard a knock on the bathroom door followed by the voice of one of his flat mates “Yo Taemin how long are you going to stay in there for? There are other people who want to take a dump”   
Taemin did not answer, he just slowly lifted his head, eyes red from the crying, his makeup all over his face. “YAH Lee Taemin” a bang at the door. Taemin shook in fear imagining it being his father who tried to get to him so many times when he had locked himself in the bathroom. “OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR” Covering his ears with his inked hands his whole body trembled. Taemin started shouting at the voice at the door – he should stop. Taemin could not take another beating.  
“GO AWAY” He shouted, face again covered in tears. Suddenly the shouts and knocks outside stopped and the familiar voice of Chanyung made its way to Taemin’s covered ears. “Taemin? Are you alright? It’s only me Chanyung” All this got from Taemin was a low groan as he was still unable to quite grasp the situation he was in. His mind not working because of the sudden awakening of his fears. There were steps heard walking away from the door.   
Taemin slowly lifted his head, believing the danger was over as his father left his spot in front of the bathroom. It was now or never. He quickly grabbed his shirt, opened the door and ran outside. He ran past his confused flat mates that were just talking about what to do about the white-haired tattoo artist that seemed to be having a breakdown in the bathroom.   
Taemin didn’t even bother to put on his shirt or even a jacket, just stepping into his sneakers and opened the front door, running outside on the street in his half naked glory, shirt gripped on hard with his inked hands making his bones stick out beneath the black color. He had no idea where to go, so he just started running. As it was already late there were not that many people around, but those who were, looked at the tattoo artist, visibly disturbed by the white head’s appearance.   
The latter though could not care less about people’s stares. Tears still in his eyes made his vision distorted and city lights multiply he just kept on running while holding onto his shirt as if his life depended on it. He ended up running to one of his usual bars, which he only noticed when he was standing right in front of it.   
As he entered the familiar place he was immediately recognized by the barkeeper who came over as soon as he saw the state Taemin was in. It was already 4 in the morning, so the busiest time was over and the barkeeper, Jaeseong took him to a small room behind the bar. “YAH Tae get to your senses” The familiar voice of his high school friend did not do much for the white-haired tattoo artist, tears kept on streaming over his face. “Ok first we put your shirt back on.”   
The tanned barkeeper said while gently taking the shirt out of Taemin’s cramped hand, pulling it over the other’s head, trying not to get it stuck on all the piercings in Taemin’s ears. Jaeseong went outside to get some water, a blanket and to tell one of his coworkers to cover his spot for a bit. Back in the room the tattoo artist’s body was curled up in a small ball, still sitting on the tiny green sofa that looked like it was from the last century. “What do I do with you?” Jaeseong sighted, trying to loosen Taemin’s grip, spreading the blanked over his still crying friend.   
He didn’t want to see him like this again, how many times had he treated Taemin’s wounds, how many times had he spread the blanket over him, holding him in his arms, while the younger one came down from one of his breakdowns. Like back in the days, Jaeseong sat down next to his friend, pulling him closer by the shoulder, making Taemin rest his head on his own chest while slowly fondling the bleached hair.   
Jaeseong talked about this and that, knowing that his monologue calmed the other male down. Soon enough the tears and the sobbing stopped and some minutes later Taemin lifted his head off the familiar chest. “I am so sorry that I came to you again” He mumbled, his voice still throaty from all the crying. “I know, it is alright.”  
The tanned male was used to this situation even though it hadn’t happened for quite a while, so he had hoped Taemin had gotten over his traumatic experiences, but it seemed it wasn’t something that was this easily forgotten. Jaeseong had never asked questions, he knew Taemin would tell him if he wanted to, and if he didn’t he had to accept that. But this time he was seriously curious.  
Taemin had cut off any relations he still had to his parents and most of his old friends except for him. So, what could have possibly brought up the old problems? Before the barkeeper could even ask, Taemin had already opened his mouth to explain: “I know you wonder why. I know you well enough… He – He asked me about the Tree” The younger said and Jaeseong immediately knew what this was all about.   
You should never ask about that Tattoo. Taemin was still trembling a little at the thought of the big black tree on his side. “Who did Tae?” “Well I did tell you about the guy who came to the tattoo studio that time right?” a simple nod “Well, He and I sort of uhm” Taemin started anew “Well he and I we got into a relationship few days ago.”   
Jaeseong raised an eyebrow at his friend, knowing the latter didn’t DO relationships. “I know what you are thinking, I surprised myself as well” The tanned male just nodded and handed the still shaking tattoo artist the glass of water which he gladly accepted – he seemed to be slowly getting back to his usual self. Knowing that his friend’s panic attack was mostly over, Jaeseong was talking to him normally again and patted the other’s shoulder.   
“So my Tae is finally settling down?`” he smirked and the other just shook his head that was clearing out slowly but steadily.  
After some time of Jaeseong getting Taemin back to normal by asking him random stuff, the barkeeper had to get back to do his job, taking care of the last drunken customers and cleaning what had to be cleaned for the next day. So Taemin only asked his friend for a cigarette and a lighter and then left the bar, standing in front of it, smoking. From the side of the bar a group of people recognized the white-haired male. Drunk as they were, they tried to call Taemin over who did his best to ignore them, he knew them a little too well.  
“YAH Taeminah! Come over we need someone like you tonight!” One of the guys who was smoking as well came over and grabed the tattoo artist by the arm. “Dude I am not up for anything tonight.” Taemin said while blowing the smoke on the drunken man’s face that was dangerously close to his own. “Common we still need one more man - I mean” The taller male threw his hands over Taemin’s shoulder, holding up his weight on the tattoo artist.  
“Look at these chicks” He lazily pointed over at the 3 girls that stood by the other guy over at the side. “They really need your pierced dick tonight, no one of us can give them what you can” Speaking clearly needed a lot of effort, judging from all the swallowed vowels and mumbling the guy was doing.   
“Get the fuck off me” Taemin growled “Or you are going to feel my pierced dick in YOUR ass” The other male lifted his arms in defense “Whatever you say dude but you still owe us one.” Taemin did not answer anything to that, finished of his cigarette in one puff and then threw the but on the floor.   
He turned around and walked away from the group, towards his apartment. When he got there he checked his phone, finding two messages from Minho asking him if he got home safely and wishing him a good night. Taemin did not know how to face Minho again. Suddenly all the confidence in himself was gone. Broken as he was he did not see himself worthy for a guy like Minho.


	14. Time Off?

Taemin had a tough time getting back on track the next day. His shift started at 10 which left him with barely 4 hours of sleep.  
But at least he was able to keep his mind off all of his personal struggles while working. Only during the breaks, keeping himself together was harder than he thought.   
He spent the whole break on the rooftop smoking, finishing off the new package in an hour instead of eating. He didn’t feel any need to eat at all. Being the cold guy Taemin usually was, no one noticed any changes and did not ask any questions. By now he had pretty much mastered the art of hiding his mental state.   
When he finished work around seven, when checking his phone, he found a few messages. 3 from Minho asking him why he wasn’t answering his text messages and one from a dude he usually goes clubbing with.   
‘Whatcha doing tonight? There is a party in Hongdae. Hyeonmo asked me to invite you. We’ll not take a no for an answer, you know that.’  
Despite his short hesitation, on a second thought this was the best thing that could have happened. He needed to get his mind off his life and this was how he always used to do it, so it was going to work – he knew that. Taemin asked for the name of the club on the way back to his place where he was going to get ready.   
His stomach was still asking for food, but he had no intention of giving in. He just couldn’t, the fear of throwing everything up instantly after eating it was too big.   
Deciding what to wear on the other hand was, as always, not a big problem. He put on his dark red leather pants, a black see-through shirt and his ripped Jeans jacket. Putting on makeup took him longer than usual as he had problems looking at his face while it was bare. He had worked so hard to get over this self-hatred, but it was already back.   
As soon as most of the makeup was on, Taemin was fine looking at his eyes which were now surrounded by a heavy eyeliner and red eyeshadow.  
As always when he went out, he changed his nose piercing, the silver ring, to a bigger one that connected to his ear with a thin chain. It was already 11 when he finished up and made his way to the subway station. Hongdae was pretty much on the other side of the city which made him change the subway twice and took over an hour. Ever since he changed his looks so drastically Taemin had never again enjoyed subway rides, even less long ones.   
The long distances that he traveled, allowed the people around him to stare. Not that he minded being the center of attention, it was the bad stares that bothered him. Or the fact that the two seats next to him always remained empty. You may think he got used to it but that was never the case, he just tried his best to ignore the mumbles around him. When he arrived at Hongdae Ibgu it was already past midnight.   
Just the time when the party should be really starting. The way to the club wasn’t long and Taemin soon saw the guys that invited him standing in front of it, chatting, smoking with their beers in their hands. The others spotted him when he was walking in their direction all hell broke loose and the guys and some girls in their short skirts came to welcome the tattoo artist to the event.   
In front of the club there were 3 security guards that only let people with the VIP bracelet inside or gave out those bracelets to people who were on the guest list. “Yah! Long time no see dude, where have you been last week?” Hyeonmo’s arm was around Taemin’s shoulders while his other hand held onto a bottle of CASS which was almost empty.   
“Have been around” Taemin answered shortly… “Taemin you never change don’t you? Common lot’s get you inside, you are way too sober” Taemin grinned and followed the other male to the entrance where he got his bracelet and stepped inside the big dimmed room that was full of people of which he knew most of, at least by their faces. As all these people knew him, he didn’t have to fight his way through dancing bodies - the people in his way quickly moved away when he walked towards them. Most of them because they were afraid of the heavily tattooed and pierced man. It was definitely not an everyday sight in Korea.   
When Taemin and Hyeonmo arrived at the bar, Taemin quickly ordered some shots and a bottle of soju. The shots were gone just a few minutes later and he took his Soju with him to one of the seats on the right side of the room where he spotted some guys he hangs out with frequently. Other than with most of the people here, he even knew most of their names. Taemin being pretty bad at remembering names in general, this was quite the honor. It wasn’t as if he particularly liked them, but he needed their company for various reasons.  
Taking a sip from his soju he threw himself next to one of the girls of the group, making her almost jump in surprise. Surprise turned into a smirk soon and she turned around to face Taemin who was already drinking more of the almost tasteless alcohol out of the green bottle. He was starting to get tipsy already, not having eaten all day long made the alcohol rush through his veins in minutes.   
When the girl on his side came closer and started playing with the fabric of his leather pants, one of the other guys, Jinho he believed, came over and said something in Taemins ear – because of the loud music he could not understand anything “WHAT?” he screamed back. He just now noticed that most of the group was watching him, so his question more or less was answered on the spot even before Jinho said it out loud. “I ASKED IF YOU ARE UP FOR SOME FUN LATER ON?”  
Taemin emptied the rest of his soju bottle and dropped it on the floor. “Don’t think so” Taemin said his head slightly shaking from side to side to the side to make the others understand his answer as well. The group was visibly surprised, Taemin had never turned them down until now, hell usually it was even him initiating the “After-Club-Fun”.   
Of course, a no was not an option, so the others started to talk, or better tried to talk Taemin into joining them. Taemin just shut them out, the music was too loud anyway. While the others were still shouting stuff at him hoping he will change his mind, he got up and walked over to the bar to get himself some more soju. He was drunk, but not drunk enough to forget all decency and cheat on Minho. He knew better than that.   
He just needed a short break of everything. That was why he was here. Getting away from everything. So why was he thinking about Minho again? He had known that guy for few weeks and he was already everywhere.   
Soon, half of the new soju bottle was already gone again and there was a warm body pressed against his back, hands moving up his thighs. Taemin turned around and faced a very handsome guy, probably around his age. He took his hand that was almost over his crotch and pulled the guy after him to the dance floor.   
The Soju bottle in one hand Taemin started moving to the music, hips swinging back and forth. Being the amazing dancer he was, the guy’s gaze did not leave the tattoo artist’s body. The jeans jacket still covered most of his upper body, only in the front the thing fabric of the see-through shirt left the view on his well-built, inked body. And that was exactly where the guy’s eyes stopped. His hand then touched Taemin’s moving chest slowly sliding under the jeans jacket, sliding it off the other male’s shoulder, revealing the barely covered, inked skin of the white-haired male.   
Drunk as Taemin was by now he could not care less. He helped the taller male to get of his jacket completely, letting the other male carry the ripped fabric. The guy did not complain as he was able to watch Taemin’s movements only covered by the thin fabric of the black see through shirt. The at first slower sensual movements got stronger as soon as he finished his Soju, also handing the empty bottle to the guy that he took to the dancefloor.   
Few minutes later, he found himself pressed against the tall guy, almost pulling that dude’s hair out, as he had a hard grip in the latter’s locks. Lips came closer to his, and that was when his mind woke up. Quickly, he pushed the guy away and made his way towards the bar once again. The calls off the guy that tried to follow him, he simply ignored and ordered some more shots he drank on the spot.   
“YAH you can’t just leave like that” The tall dude said coming dangerously close again. “I heard stories about you. They say you do it the best” a dirty smirk appeared on the others face.  
Taemin turned around, ordered a beer and then walked towards the exit, the beer in his hand while the other guy behind him whined about Taemin’s cold attitude, obviously drunk as he kept on touching the tattoo artist on the neck with one hand, still holding the other’s jacket in his hand.   
Outside where words could actually be understood by the addressed person, Taemin held out his hand, nonverbally asking the other guy to hand over his jacket.   
He complied, still hoping for Taemin to give in and take him for that night. Taemin loved this kind of submissive attention. He lived from the superior feeling he got from getting others to do stuff for him and if it wasn’t for Minho he would have taken this guy home for sure.  
Nodding his head, thanking the taller, Taemin took his jacket from the other’s hands, looking for his cigarettes – which he found shortly.   
Cigarette in one hand, beer in the other he leant against the wall of the building next to the club. There were some other people around, most of them also smoking, minding their own business. Except for that one guy that was still standing in front of him as if he was waiting for something.   
“What are you still doing here?” Taemin said, after releasing some smoke to the air, throwing his head back, knowing exactly what kind of effect that had on the other male.   
All he got was a confused stare, the other didn’t seem to be as confident as Taemin thought he was at the beginning.   
“Boy I don’t think you should be here” Taemin said, bringing the cigarette back to his lips, inhaling the smoke casually.   
“So, it’s not true what others say about you?” The taller said.  
“That very much depends on what the others say about me” Taemin said with a smirk on his lips as he inhaled more of the smoke.   
He started to find a liking in the other male. Somewhere in the back his mind told him not to do this, but alcohol didn’t leave a lot of space for conscious thinking. Habits weren’t that easily changed.   
“Well, they told me about you taking me for sure tonight. They also say you are the best” It sounds stupid, but Taemin always got a little proud when he heard things like this. His reputation was basically all he had. The tattoo artist did not react to that comment in any way, he just thought about what the other male had just said, seriously considering it. When he finished his cigarette, he smirked at the guy again, signalling him to follow back to the club.   
They went back to dancing, and the taller guy got more courageous, Taemin’s smirk obviously gave him some confidence back. Hands went up and down of Taemin’s body, touching his crotch and neck a lot. But then, hands wandered beneath the see-through shirt, touching every inch of inked skin. Which usually would have been fine. But the moment the taller’s fingers touched the black skin of the tree something in Taemin’s dizzy mind snapped and his whole body started to shake. He slapped the male’s hands away and ran.   
When he reached the toilet he got into one of the stalls, drunk as he was barely managing to lock the door behind him. He slid down on the wall, now sitting on the dirty floor, his back leaning against the door, head on his knees. What felt like eternity later he finally managed to get his phone out of his pocket. He glanced at the glowing numbers on his lock screen that showed 5.00am. Taemin didn’t realise he had been crying until he looked at his arms that were covered in black and read eyeshadow.   
He tried to stand up, but his legs gave in from fatigue, hunger and all the alcohol that was in his system. He could not pass out here. He had to get out. Panic started to raise again and all he could was taking his phone. What greeted him were 5 missed calls and 13 text messages from Minho.   
Being remembered of his “boyfriend” it wasn’t only his body and head that hurt but his heart skipped a beat too. Without thinking he pressed the call back button.   
Minho p.o.v  
Who the heck would be calling him at this unholy hour? A glance at the clock and Minho realised he still had two hours of sleep left. He almost turned off his phone but then saw the caller ID. It was Taemin, his boyfriend who had not been answering his calls for two days now. It took him less than a second to take the call.   
“Taemin? Why are you calling me at this hour? What is the matter?” the other side was silent for a moment.  
“Minho. Please come and get me out. Please”   
Minho sat up in his bed, suddenly wide awake.   
“Taemin are you ok? Where are you?” Taemin managed to say the name of the club after trying a few times. When he finished Minho was already half way out of the door as he put on his clothes while the other was trying to form a proper sentence. 30minutes and a 25’000won taxi ride later Minho arrived at the front entrance of the club.   
There were still so many people around. Minho had never been much of the party person, he never understood what others liked about it so much. He still did not now, looking at all the drunk people in front of the club.  
Thing was, he had no idea what to do know. He knew Taemin was somewhere around here. But how should he get in there? There was not much time to think so he just asked the first person that walked past “Have you seen a white-haired guy, with tattoos and loads of piercing here, here and here” he said, pointing at his ears and nose in the hope that they knew who he was talking about. “Hey, Junhee, this dude is looking for Taemin” The drunk guy shouted at a girl a little away from him. “Have you seen him?”   
“Nah not since he was with that new guy. They probably went fucking somewhere.” She took another sip of beer. “that new dude is gonna get it hard tonight” She almost sang, followed by laughter from the people around her.   
Minho’s head though had gone blank as soon as that “new dude” was mentioned in combination with Taemin and fucking. He wouldn’t do that right? It had all started out so well.  
“But who exactly are you? Why do you even need to know? It’s not like we know you” one of the guys from the other side said, talking obviously hard as he mumbled most of his sentence. “If you want his dick – cut it he turned us down too. I guess that other dude got lucky this time.”   
Minho still couldn’t quite grasp what these people were saying about his boyfriend.   
“OH WAIT” a girl next to the first dude said “I think that guy is over there” she said pointing at a couple making out on the corner of the building. Still in trance from all the information that got to him right now he walked over to the kissing couple- Minho was not a violent person, but in that moment jealousy took complete control over him and he pulled the male of the girl, holding him by the shoulders.   
“YAH where is Taemin?” he said. It came out more energetic than he thought it would – never the less he got an answer from the other guy that also had problems making a sentence. Gosh how could people do this to themselves?   
“Taemin? He ran off to the bathroom when I last saw him” that was all Minho needed he almost let go of the other male when he noticed the bracelet both of them were wearing. The poor drunk guy didn't even realise it when Minho slipped the bracelet over his wrist and ran towards the entrance where he was stopped by the security. “where’s your bracelet?” He held out his wrist and then he was finally in.   
Now he just had to find the bathroom. Still on adrenaline he made his way through the dancing people on the dancefloor that obviously had no idea what time it was, or just simply did not care. When he finally found the bathroom, he started shouting Taemin’s name.   
There was only one closed stall so Minho assumed this was the place to find Taemin. “Are you in there” he knocked on the door. “Yah Taeminah answer me” all he got was a soft moan on the other side of the door. “Can you get to the lock. Please you have to unlock the door. I cannot get you otherwise.” there was movement on the other side. “You are doing good. Keep it going.”   
Minho knew this was not the moment to ask questions. He had to keep them for later. He was glad that Taemin seemed to be alive and in condition to understand what he was saying. Important now, was getting Taemin out of there as fast as possible.  
“Minho please” a small sob was heard on the other side of the stall door.   
“You have to get out of there. Just turn around the lock. I will bring you home” some seconds later a click was heard as the door got unlocked from the inside. Instantly Minho opened the door. Maybe a little too fast since a completely drunk Taemin fell towards him. Minho just barely managed to catch him before Taemin's head could hit the cold floor.


	15. Moon

Minho was on his knees, the upper half of Taemin’s limp body leaning against him.   
“Yah Taeminah!” He touched the other’s head, he was so cold. “Hey, can you hear me?”  
He was beginning to worry about the smaller male. All he got was a small moan from Taemin. Minho knew panicking was the last thing he should, so before he did too much thinking he lifted the barely covered body of his boyfriend up, carrying him princess style, Taemin’s head resting on his chest.   
The smaller male instantly started breathing easier, and held onto Minho’s shirt with a weak grip. Minho kicked open the bathroom door and walked through the masses of people that were still in there. Do they ever go home? As soon as the two came out of the bathroom there were several eyes on them.   
Minho did not quite get why, this probably wouldn't be the first person to be carried out of this club. Anyways Minho made his way through the dancing people that strangely just moved aside a little when they saw the white-haired male in Minho’s arms. The confused looks didn’t stop, especially when Taemin’s grip on Minho got stronger. The stares made Minho more uncomfortable than he thought they would.   
When they finally reached the exit, he let out a deep breath, but they weren’t left alone that easily: “What did you do to our Taemin?!” One of the girls from before walked over as soon as Minho stepped out into the morning air. She had trouble walking straight, well at this time, most of these people probably wouldn't be able to do so.   
The phrase “our Taemin” was what made Minho turn around. “YOUR Taemin?” Minho’s usually soft eyes became cold in less than a second.   
“You don’t deserve calling him YOUR Taemin when you didn’t even notice when he was in the bathroom by himself, waiting for someone to come and get him” The drunk girl was quite taken aback because of Minho’s sudden cold voice. Some spectators from the sides started mumbling to each other, wondering who the guy was that was carrying Taemin in his arms.   
“Who are you? His mother?” one of the guys from the very beginning shouted, his insult making everyone around him laugh. That was when Minho got really angry. How dare they talk to him like that? Just before he could say anything back, Taemin groaned “St- Stop it” It was so soft, only Minho could hear it. He clenched his teeth together.   
“No, but I am his boyfriend so get the fuck out of my way” irritated by the words of the tall man the people in front of him moved away, letting Minho and the white-haired male in his arms through.  
When Minho made it around the next corner he looked for a taxi to take them to a hospital.   
“Tae can you hear me?” there was a slight movement that Minho interpreted as a yes. “I’ll get you to a hospital now.”   
Ignoring Taemin’s mumbled protest, he got into the taxi, which had pulled over. Gently, he placed Taemin in one of the back seats, sitting right next to him, holding the other’s body up with one arm while asking the driver to take them to the nearest hospital. During the short drive, Taemin fell asleep on Minho's shoulder, making noises of discomfort whenever there was just the slightest bump.   
When they made it to the hospital Minho carried Taemin to the emergency desk where they were greeted by several nurses who immediately helped Minho place the weak, smaller male onto a bed. The rest of Minho's morning was spent sitting next to the hospital bed that was separated from the rest of the room by white curtains, occasionally talking to the nurses or doctors that came to visit. Taemin woke up a couple times when they set the infusion and took some blood.   
Around noon, Minho had lost all track of time and a doctor took him aside. “What relation do you have to the patient?” he asked while looking at his papers.  
“I am his boyfriend, Sir.” Minho answered, noticing the man’s discomfort even though he had just answered his question.  
“So, you are not blood related. I will have to wait for Mr. Lee to wake up before I can tell you the details, but it seems that he is mostly fine despite the fact it appears he did not eat well for a day or two and is very drunk.” It was as if a heavy weight was lifted off his shoulders. Taemin was fine. He bowed to the doctor and walked back to the small space where Taemin was still lying in the hospital bed, covered by a white blanket.   
Minho took Taemin’s free left hand in his own, slightly caressing it. He finally had time to take a closer look at the artwork that covered the originally white skin of Taemin’s hand. There were some Latin numbers, flowers, and bones on his fingers. The back of the hand was covered by a big moon that was connected to the bones on his fingers with soft lines, as if the bones grew out of the beautifully illustrated moon.   
The thin lines and incredible details of the moon made Minho stare at the beautiful artwork for at least 5 minutes, his fingers tracing the lines that so amazingly created a whole image of a moon that almost looked like you could really touch it. Somehow this drawing really drew him in, he could hardly look away, but slowly, knowing that Taemin was fine, all the adrenaline that had kept Minho going left his body and he started to feel the fatigue. He placed his head on Taemin’s chest and fell asleep soon after.   
Minho woke up when he felt Taemin pulling his hand from his now tight grip. Noticing Taemin was awake he shot up and looked at the younger. “Tae! You’re awake!”  
“Yes, barely, what did these people give me, oh god” He tried to sit up but failed miserably, falling back into the soft mattress.   
“Just stay there. I’ll call for a nurse.” Minho said, pressing the button on the side of the bed. “They just gave you some nutrition and saltwater to keep you hydrated.” Taemin groaned a little at the thought of his dry throat. Minho who had noticed Taemin’s raspy, rough voice already had a glass of water in his hand, which he then gave to the tattoo artist after saying “Here drink some water, you’ll feel better.”  
Taemin’s weak hand reached out for the glass and took a slight sip before drinking the whole glass at once. “Oh, you seem to be better, I see” the nurse who came past the curtains that moment said with a smile.  
“I have been better” Taemin said, looking at the blanket in front of him. Now that he was conscious, he obviously hated the fact that he was at a hospital. “So when can we leave?” He asked, now looking up at the nurse.   
“Take it easy, we will have to do another check-up and then you guys can leave I think, but I need to talk to the doctor again.” The boys nodded, and the nurse left again.  
Soon after they got Taemin for a last check-up the two were let go, interested stares following the boys everywhere they went. Taemin was still in the clothes he wore for the club so most of his tattoos and piercings were shown clearly.   
When they walked out of the hospital's main entrance, Taemin holding onto Minho’s arm for support still, there was one scene outside that hurt Minho. He did not quite know why it got to him, but there was a woman with her maybe 10-year-old child that, as soon as she saw Taemin’s appearance covered her boy’s eyes and turned him away from the couple. Taemin did not notice at all as he was too focused on walking properly, but for Minho it was awful. He couldn't understand people that judged others by their appearances. He could simply not understand how someone would cover their eyes at the sight of his boyfriend.   
If someone told him a few months ago he would be in this situation he would have laughed, but these days all he saw when he looked at Taemin was the man he had an incredible amount of adoration for. He didn’t know if he could call it love, but hell it was very close to love, and it frightened him.   
It took them a while to catch a cab, but when they finally did, Minho told the driver the address to his apartment. “Minho, why are we going to your place?” Taemin asked. “I want to go home and take a shower, change clo-”   
Before he could finish his sentence, Minho interrupted him, “It is not open for discussion, the doctor said to take care of you for a few days, you can take a shower at my place, wear my stuff, and I’ll cook you something to eat.” Taemin was about to protest, but Minho’s intense stare into his eyes made him shut up before he could even start.   
“Good” Minho said. The rest of the drive neither of them said anything, but their hands were intertwined between them, Minho’s thumb caressing the soft, inked skin of Taemin’s hand.   
Back at Minho’s place, the taller got some trainers, boxers, a shirt and some towels and put them in the bathroom. Taemin took a shower while Minho warmed up some Japjae and made some bokkeum bap for the other male to eat. Shortly before Minho finished the dishes Taemin came out of the bathroom, now completely without makeup, his hair still wet, drops of water running down his face. The shirt was way too big, just as the sweaters were, but he still looked super fine.   
The big shirt let Minho see most of his tattoos around the shoulder and collar bones. Since the shirt was white and there was water still dripping from his hair, he could also make out some of the tree’s limbs on Taemin’s chest.   
“Are you done staring at me?” Taemin said with a smirk on his face, it wasn’t quite as lively as usual, but it was a start.   
“Oh yeah” Minho mumbled, looking away “Come here and eat!” He placed the already finished Japjae on the small table. Taemin sat down and said thank you, it looked delicious. So, while Taemin started eating, Minho finished up the bokkeum bap, then sat at the table as well, joining Taemin. Hungry as they were, not many words were spoken, and they finished in a few minutes.  
“Do you mind if I take a nap now? I feel like I am going to fall asleep any minute” Taemin said and Minho was glad that the other male asked because otherwise he would have had to act like a mother and put the tattoo artist to bed.  
“Of course, I will do the Uni work I missed at the time. You know where the bed is” The last part made Minho blush as he said it, but since it made Taemin smirk again, now more lively, it was totally worth it. Both of them got settled down, Taemin on the bed, Minho taking out his laptip.   
As soon as Taemin went to bed Minho remembered he wanted to ask about the moon tattoo on the other’s hand. “Tae?”   
“Yes?”   
“Are you still awake?”   
“Yeah, what does it sound like?” Minho looked over at Taemin who was staring at him sideways as he was lying on his right side. “What is it?”   
“I just wanted to ask you where you got the beautiful moon tattoo on your left hand.” Minho blushed again when he realized how strange that question was “Oh, never mind go to sleep” Minho turned around again, facing his laptop with the work for his seminar on the screen.   
“Where is the sudden interest coming from, hmm?” Taemin raised an eyebrow that Minho didn’t see. The taller just shrugged his shoulders.   
“Actually, it’s one of the few I did myself” Taemin said and Minho turned around to see if the other male was already making jokes again, but Taemin’s face was dead serious. Seeing the look on Minho’s face he held out his hand. “I tried to find someone who would do the tattooing process for a long time, but everyone I showed the sketch to told me the lines were too thin and that they couldn't do it on such a small area, so I just did it myself.”  
“Are you serious?” Minho said, walking over to the bed. Like in the hospital, he looked at the moon, that now fascinated him even more, knowing that it was his boyfriend who was the genius behind it. He placed a kiss on the beautiful artwork. “You are amazing” Minho whispered against the inked hand. “You should sleep now though” He said and moved away from the bed.   
“I probably should.” Taemin said looking at the taller male with soft eyes which slowly started to close. Just before the other fell asleep Minho softly said: “Whatever happened, just know that I’ll be here.” It was almost inaudible but Taemin still heard and drifted into dreamland.   
A few minutes later Taemin was fast asleep and Minho was working on a presentation he had to hand in in two days. Next to the writing, he messaged Jinki to send him his notes from the lecture and talked to him and Kibum about a nice evening over at his place, together with Taemin and Jonghyun as he had promised. The date was set on the same day of Minho’s presentation in the evening when he had time again.   
For the next two days Taemin stayed at Minho’s place, nursing himself back to health. They had called his workplace to tell them he was sick and unable to come to work. Taemin did not once talk about what happened on that day and Minho didn't dare to ask, afraid he would trigger something in Taemin if he had a remember what happened. Minho knew that it could have been worse, but in this early stage of their relationship it seemed like a big thing, at least for Minho.   
The second night, Taemin insisted on sleeping on the couch, which Minho was secretly thankful for as his back hurt so much after just one night of sleeping on the couch that was too short for his long body. He would never admit that though. The time Minho spent at University, Taemin spent watching TV and reading through Minho’s textbooks that were lying around everywhere in the small apartment. To his surprise he actually understood some of the texts he started to read, but he grew bored of them pretty quickly and went back to watching TV.  
On the day of his presentation Minho came back home around 6pm loaded down with groceries, ready to prepare food for his friends that were supposed to arrive at 8pm.   
“What the hell is all this food for Minho?” Taemin said, raising an eyebrow when the other male came into the apartment, barely managing to take off his shoes as he didn't have any free hands.  
“We are going to have some company tonight” Minho said with a grin. He intentionally didn't tell Taemin about his friends visiting as the other would have probably protested and left.  
“How about you tell me things like that beforehand?” Taemin said looking slightly annoyed. “I mean look at me I look like shit.” He pointed at himself in the trainers and another one of Minho’s shirts.  
“I think you look breathtaking so shut up.” The taller male smiled “Now help me with these bags please” Taemin couldn't stay annoyed. He took a few of the bags and put them on the table in the kitchen.  
“OH god Minho how many people are coming. It looks like you bought food for at least 10 people.”  
“Well we eat a lot. It's only 3, three you have already met as well, so you’ll be fine.”  
“Yes right, Jonghyun’s little dude, wonderful. Can I just say that I never actually have met that hyperactive guy, and then there is the guy that almost walked in on us – even better! And who the hell is the third person?”   
Minho laughed at the description of his friends, “Jonghyun will be coming too, so you will have one person you know for sure, and the other two aren’t too bad either. Just wait.”  
Two hours later the doorbell rang and before either of the two could go open it, the passcode was already typed in. “CHOI WE'RE HERE! SO WHERE IS THE GUY THAT ROBBED YOU OF YOUR INNOCENCE?”


	16. SuMaek

“CHOI WE'RE HERE! SO WHERE IS THE GUY THAT ROBBED YOU OF YOUR INNOCENCE?”  
Kibum stormed into the room, waving his arms frantically while looking for the white-haired male. He found him in the kitchen corner where Taemin had been watching Minho prepare the food for tonight. Following right after him, Jonghyun came through the door, holding Kibum's left hand, which was the only reason his boyfriend hadn't attacked Taemin in his rush.   
The moment Taemin was in Kibum’s sight, the nervousness disappeared from Taemin’s face and it was taken over by a cocky smile.   
“Jjong just look at him, he is smiling after taking my best friend’s virginity. LET ME GO YOU ASS!” Kibum’s voice raised higher by the end of the sentence.   
“First of all, I know you love my ass, second Minho is old enough, and this is basically your doing, so if you want to be angry at someone, be angry at yourself. “  
Minho was so incredibly thankful at this moment that Jonghyun was there to hold his friend back. He loved Kibum, but in situations like this he couldn't get a hold of himself on his own. A glance over to Taemin made his worries disappear. The white-haired male took it way better than he thought, smirking at the couple in front of him.   
“I already knew that on my own you stupid dino, no need to tell me. Now let me go so I can look at him properly.” Kibum said, shaking off his boyfriend's hands. Glad that Kibum had calmed down, Minho stood next to Taemin who was looking at Kibum in an amused manner. Amusement changed to surprise when Kibum took Taemin’s face in his hands, squishing it while taking in Taemin’s features.  
“So, I guess I will see you around more often then?” he let go of the surprised Taemin who looked slightly annoyed with the other male.   
"I am not sure if I like you.” Kibum walked over to Minho to stand on his toes and put his arm around the taller male’s shoulders. “After all, you are the one that took his innocence away, so you should at least take some responsibility for this.” Kibum's sad but loving look at Minho made the two tattoo artists smile at the smaller’s protectiveness of his Dongsaeng.   
“I think you’re confusing him with someone else. Innocent – I can say that in no way he-" before Taemin could finish his sentence Minho had jumped towards him and put his big hand on Taemin’s mouth, keeping the words from coming out.   
“I think we should eat,” Minho said nervously. Kibum was practically shooting lasers out of his eyes in Taemin’s direction, and Jonghyun just watched the whole thing from afar, obviously enjoying the drama that was playing out in front of him. This was better than turning on the TV for sure. Interactive television.   
“Didn’t you say there was someone else coming? Shouldn’t we wait?” Jonghyun said from the side, the only person that was still thinking straight. Minho was still pressing his hand to Taemin’s mouth, causing the smaller male to mumble something they couldn't understand, but the taller was busy fighting with Kibum by exchanging looks so he just ignored the muffled sounds. That was until Taemin started licking the inside of his hand. Immediately he let go and looked at Taemin who was smirking again, looking up at Minho’s disgusted face.   
“YAH why did you do that?” Minho said, looking at his now wet hand.  
“This tongue has been in other places, and you are suddenly getting shy about this?” Taemin ducked to get out of Minho’s grip before the other could silence him again, standing next to Jonghyun.  
"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN OH MY GOD!" Kibum finally found his voice again, still processing this unusual situation. “I AM NOT USED TO THIS. PLEASE- please just keep those comments to yourself. I have enough troubles, I don't want to accept the fact that my precious dongsaeng is no longer a virgin.” Being dramatic, he buried his face in one hand, sighing slightly.   
Luckily, before Kibum could start the drama again, there was a ring at the door and Minho excused himself to open it up for Jinki. The said male stood in the door frame, his hands carrying black bags filled with bottles of soju and beer.   
“Hyung you are the best, I think we need some of these to calm Kibum down.” Jinki’s big smile turned into a laugh as he put the bags down and took off his shoes.   
By now Jonghyun and Kibum had taken a seat on Minho’s couch, Jonghyun with his arm around Kibum, slowly calming the other down, who was still glaring at Taemin. The latter sat on one of the two chairs that Minho’s small flat offered, not minding Kibum at all. Minho took one of the two bags to take the beer to the safety of the fridge. Jinki kept the other one, taking out a bottle of grapefruit Soju.   
“Here Kim, catch!” He said and threw the bottle in the direction of the two Kims that seemed to be immersed in a silent conversation.   
Jonghyun barely managed to catch the green bottle and Kibum stood up, “Seriously, everyone is fucking with me today, but give this to me. I love it” Kibum took the bottle, opened it and took a big sip.  
“Hi Hyung by the way, look who is here” Kibum said while stuffing a tissue in the Soju bottle’s cap – covering the number in it for later purposes. He slightly nodded in Taemin’s direction without directly looking at the white-haired male. Jinki then walked up to Taemin to greet him with a friendly hug.   
“Nice to see you again” Jinki smiled at the slightly shorter male. After the greetings were over, Jonghyun was introduced to Jinki as well, they sat on the floor with all the food that Minho had prepared on a small table that's usually next to the couch.   
Once again Taemin was surprised at how good of a cook Minho was, Jonghyun just as surprised, while Kibum and Jinki were pretty much used to it. Kibum, being the overprotective friend, pretty much threw out questions about every possible topic, from what his favourite food was to how many sex partners Taemin had had.   
Jinki sat there, secretly interested in the answers while Minho felt bad for Taemin. He tried to stop Kibum several times, but he didn't succeed. Jonghyun usually laughed at Minho’s useless tries and even added some additional information when Taemin wasn’t as precise as he could have been.  
Being the messy person Kibum was, he mixed up the personal questions with random ones which made it kind of hard to predict what he was going to ask next. Minho’s concern wasn’t really needed since Taemin just answered the questions no problem. Knowing he had to somehow win over the other male’s heart if he wanted to stay with Minho. Questions about his sex life he answered professionally, as it was not a topic he had problems talking about. Minho knew a lot about Taemin already but some of the answers even made him feel uncomfortable – especially when it came to past lovers.  
After most of the food was eaten Jonghyun was the one who started the drinking games. “Pick a number from 1 to 50 guys,” he said after looking at the number in the bottle cap, hiding it again with the tissue Kibum had stuffed in there earlier.  
"21!” Taemin said.   
“21 up.” Jonghyun looked at Minho next.  
“36.”   
“36 down”. Jinki ended up picking the number that was written in the cap, causing Minho and Kibum, who sat next to him, to drink some Soju. This drinking game was followed by the next one – Titanic – in which a Soju glass was inserted in a half full beer glass. They took turns, slowly filling up the soju glass with Soju. It sank on Taemin’s turn, so it was him gulping down the SuMaek (Soju and Maekju (beer)) in one shot while the others sang a drinking song.   
As the night got older the five of them got drunker. To a point where Kibum had the wonderful idea to play truth or dare. By now he treated Taemin like family, maybe because of the alcohol, but he was obviously warming up to him.   
“How about we play truth or dare?” gaining pained looks from Minho and Jinki, while Taemin and Jonghyun were down for it the moment Kibum finished. It was 3 against 2 so Minho and Jinki just had to go along with it. “So, who wants to start?” Kibum asked, and before anyone could answer he had already volunteered himself. “Minho – Truth or dare?”   
“YAH, Kim you know I hate this game, why would you start with me?”   
“That is what friends are for, you didn’t get to talk a lot this evening, so this is your chance.” Kibum smirked knowing Minho will choose truth over dare every time.   
“Urgh, truth then.” Minho knew it was no use to argue with his best friend here, he would lose anyway.   
“How does Taemin’s ass feel around your dick?” Kibum didn’t even wait for Minho to properly finish agreeing, as he was too excited to ask this question. He knew his friend wouldn't answer it if they weren't playing a game. On the side Jonghyun and Taemin exchanged a short look, slightly amused at the question. Jinki was looking at Minho who was visibly struggling with this question.   
How was he supposed to answer this? It's not as if he had ever been in Taemin’s ass.   
“I uhm – can I have a pass or something?” Minho stumbled over his own words. Taemin was slightly smirking, watching his boyfriend struggle with this situation. “I don’t uhm I don’t know how uhm to answer that question.” Minho said, looking at his hands.   
“Look at how cute you are.” Taemin said, looking at the taller male, he then turned to Kibum. “You should ask the question a little differently.” Confusion was clearly shown in the latter’s face, but he patiently waited for Taemin to finish what he was saying. “How about something like: How does TAEMIN’S dick feel in YOUR ass – I’m sure you would get a better reply to that.”   
With eyes growing wider every second, Kibum looked back and forth between the couple. “Wait, WHAT!” The colour of Minho’s face changed from a slight pink to a deep red while Taemin smirked at the taller male.   
“WHAT THE FUCK CHOI MINHO!” by now Kibum was standing, looking down at his best friend in disbelief about what he had just heard. “YOU BOTTOM?!?!?!?” Kibum’s voice was almost too high pitched.   
“He’s just a good top” Minho mumbled – still not looking up. When everyone looked over to Taemin, the latter just shrugged his shoulders with another sly smirk as he always did.   
“Ok I think we got the answer to the question, move on. Minho it’s your turn” Jonghyun tried to smooth out the situation as he was the only one neither surprised nor embarrassed in the room.   
“We are not done yet. He still has to answer how it feels.” Kibum sat back down, looking at his best friend who just wanted to hide under a blanket and disappear.   
“It was wonderful, ok, JINKI truth or dare?” Minho changed the topic as fast as possible while Taemin gave Kibum a proud nod. The oldest of the group slightly jumped at the mention of his name, but he chose dare while still processing the new information that his friend was a bottom.   
“Get a piercing." It was as simple as that.   
“HUH? What?” Jinki was slightly taken aback.   
“We have two professionals here, plus you are the only one in the group without one, so I dare you to get one, right now.”   
Jonghyun and Taemin looked at each other and Jonghyun reached for his backpack. Before Jinki could say anything the two tattoo artists had already started collecting everything they needed; a needle, fire, disinfectant, an apple and some tissues. Too drunk to protest Jinki sat there while the professionals did their work.   
Taemin took out one of his own piercings, sanitized it, and then put it into the new hole in Jinki’s left ear. “I will so regret this tomorrow.” Jinki said, touching his newly pierced ear, getting used to the feeling of a silver bud in his soft flesh.   
"This whole game is one big regret, that's why it's fun.” Kibum said smiling at his friend who was not at all as excited as he was. But the game continued, Jinki making Jonghyun gulp down soju mixed with salt and Jonghyun getting Kibum to say his dick was the biggest out of all his past boyfriends.   
“It's your turn now babe.” Jonghyun said, Kibum slightly angry at him for asking questions like that, not that he himself was any better but it was different when he had to rate dicks. He wasn’t that proud of all the ex-boyfriends he had, but he did not have to lie when he said Jonghyun was the biggest.   
“HMM Taemin – Truth or dare?” It wasn't fair that Taemin was the only one who hadn't done anything yet.   
“Dare” the youngest said, hoping for something fun to come along.   
“Take off your shirt.” Taemin lifted an eyebrow.   
“Are you serious? If it’s just that- here ya go.” He took off his shirt and had Jinki and Kibum staring at the beautiful artwork on his body. Jinki’s gaze also resting on the piercings for a moment before he turned his head away. He had never been sexually attracted to men, so starring at another man’s naked chest was not something he was used to, but the artwork was so incredible he could barely stop looking. Jonghyun didn’t quite care, as he had seen the tattoos quite a few times, had even added some of them himself. Minho on the other hand who had seen them up close before, was staring like no one else in the room.   
He still couldn't quite grasp that this beautiful human being was his boyfriend. “Uh Minho seems to enjoy the sight!” Jonghyun said, chuckling slightly.   
“Ok so it's my turn now.” Taemin said, not caring about his naked torso at all. These weren’t the first people he had been naked with. “Jonghyun I dare you to go masturbate in the bathroom. You have seven minutes.”   
“SEVEN MINUTES? Are you kidding me? That was only enough in middle school.”  
"MY BATHROOM?!?”   
Minho was ignored and Taemin added, “Or you can do it right here and have help from your little boyfriend.” Another smirk appeared on Taemin’s face, knowing he had made his point.   
“You’re dead Lee.” Jonghyun said, walking off to the bathroom.   
“DON’T you dare make a mess!” Minho shouted when the other shut the door behind him. For the next 7 Minutes the other four played some games, Kibum ending up with a big red finger mark on his forehead from Jinki’s middle finger.   
After 8 minutes and 20 seconds, Jonghyun came out of the bathroom – Taemin had set a stop watch. “You are late.” Taemin stated.   
“Your little boyfriend here told me not to make a mess, so that gives me two extra minutes of careful wapping and cleaning up.” As he was walking back to the small table where the others were seated he cleaned his hands on a tissue, smirking at Taemin. “Here catch.” He threw the tissue at Taemin who caught it and threw it over to Kibum. The latter moved out of the way and it met Jinki’s face.   
“FUCKING GREAT!” The oldest was not at all pleased.   
“So here we go, Taemin chooses dare.” Jonghyun said without taking notice of Jinki or Taemin’s protest that he could at least choose. “You shall make out with Minho. Right here. 4 Minutes. Please include some playing with those wonderfully pierced nipples.”  
Minho just sat there, shaken, not knowing what to do. This was not the reality he wanted.   
Taemin on the other hand looked pretty cool about it, even though he sent a short look to Minho who seemed to be completely out of his body.   
“I just gotta compliment myself for piercing the nipples so nicely. I mean not anyone could have done it so perfectly – now start.” Jonghyun’s smile grew bigger when Taemin slowly moved closer to Minho who hadn't moved ever since Jonghyun uttered his dare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a separate smutty OT5 One-shot that starts in the truth or dare scene. do if you want to see some OT5 action feel free to check it out.   
> The one-shot does not belong to this story don't worry ^^ so there is a slightly different background, which is explained in the summary of the one-shot, even if the characters are the ones from this story.   
> This is the link to find it:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/14035113
> 
> Warnings: That one-shot is pure OT5 Porn with lots of action in between OTPs - so everyone x everyone - meaning there will also be unusual pairings.  
> The smut will include Tattoo and piercing kink, rough sex, double penetration, Bukkake also voyeurism and fight for dominance.  
> If you don't like or are uncomfortable with any of this better keep away


	17. Open the Fucking Door

Jonghyun’s smile grew bigger when Taemin slowly moved closer to Minho who hasn't moved, ever since Jonghyun uttered his dare.   
So here they were, Taemin coming closer, Jonghyun smirking at his idea, Kibum slightly restless as he was not used to Minho being in a state like this, and Jinki watching from the side while gulping down some more soju to survive this evening. He wasn’t homophobic in any kind of way, but watching his friend make out with a half-naked guy - he could imagine nicer things to watch. That is why more alcohol was needed. Maybe that way he wouldn’t mind it as much, or at least not be in this awkward state.  
Taemin just kept getting closer, and Minho couldn’t do anything. All he saw was Kibum and the others closely watching what was happening in front of their eyes as he was unable to look at the piercing gaze with which Taemin was looking at him.   
Minho’s heart was pounding heavily, and then Taemin’s soft lips touched his own and the taller’s eyes closed exactly at that instant, immersing himself into the kiss completely. The eyes that were on them were pretty much forgotten when Taemin started moving his lips. First slowly, not opening them yet, then as Minho put his hand behind the other’s neck, pulling him further into the kiss, their lips parted at that, letting their tongues meet.   
Taemin took control as soon as his tongue entered Minho’s mouth. He was such a skilled kisser that Minho, no matter the audience, melted into the kiss as if they were in a private setting, letting the white-haired male take complete control. While Taemin was kissing him passionately, Minho slowly moved his hand from his thigh to Taemin’s, the other hand now in the beautiful white hair that felt rough from all the bleaching. Minho was very thankful for the couch behind his back, because Taemin leaned over, putting most of his weight onto him.   
The tattoo artist’s tongue circled around the taller’s confidently. But then when Minho was finally fully lost in the kiss, Taemin pulled away for a few seconds, leaving the other with an open mouth, panting, both of them catching their breaths. That was when Minho opened his eyes again, looking into the confused, uncomfortable faces of his two friends.   
He instantly closed his mouth in embarrassment but before he was able to do anything else, Taemin’s tongue licked his lips, asking for entrance again. He had used the short break to shift their positions, Taemin sitting on Minho’s lap now, bending the latter’s head backwards while his lips were moving against Minho’s soft ones again. Between two soft kisses that interrupted the passionate kiss, he mumbled something that sounded like,   
“You gotta mess with my nipples, I don’t want to lose this game.” Minho’s mind did not have the capacity to think or be embarrassed about anything anymore. His hand moved up without having much control of it.   
As his hand brushed along Taemin’s left side, Minho noticed some uneven parts of Taemin’s skin. Taemin’s lips stopped moving for a split second and then pressed against Minho’s with even more force while Taemin’s hand took Minho’s and placed them on his buds.   
From the cold air in the room, Taemin’s nipples were hard when Minho’s fingers touched the pierced buds. He was still not quite sure how to caress them, so Minho just slightly touched, sometimes twisting them with the movement of Taemin’s tongue. When Minho pinched the pierced nipple accidently a little bit too hard for his liking - he had gotten carried away- Taemin moaned into the kiss, obviously enjoying the rough treatment of his buds.  
This moan sent Goosebumps down Minho’s back and Taemin took over all of his senses. The taller found himself getting hard - this was absolutely not the moment for his body to react that way, but Taemin’s skills made it hard for the other male to keep his urges under control. Minho quietly hoped for the others not to notice, but Taemin definitely did. He was smirking through the kiss and Minho could feel his amusement at the dick bulging against his ass. 

“You are really cute,” he whispered against Minho’s lips as the kiss got lighter. He placed some more butterfly kisses on the taller’s closed lips while looking into his eyes.   
“So, I guess we're done here.” Taemin said, getting off Minho’s lap while smirking at the other 3 that were watching the whole show.   
Minho had the urge to disappear as fast as possible, to a place far away. The alcohol had made all of his senses dull, and he spent a second wondering why Taemin’s skin was uneven under the black of the tree, but embarrassment and the alcohol shifted his thoughts right after. He just made out with Taemin in the presence of his best friends. And there he was with an absolutely obvious boner, just sitting on the floor of his apartment.   
“Give me some more Soju," he said before anyone could make stupid comments about the last few minutes.   
“That was nice dude. I see why you have the reputation you have.” Jonghyun said, holding up his hand for a high-five while Jinki handed Minho a bottle of regular Soju, which Minho gulped down half of, until he felt less embarrassed about the whole situation.   
“That’s the last bottle Choi Minho, please share.” Kibum said, slightly smirking. Drunk Kibum didn’t quite care about Minho’s innocence anymore, he had simply enjoyed the show. Probably a little more than necessary.   
“Already? Weren’t there like 3 bottles left earlier?” Taemin asked.   
“We had to have something to do while you guys were going at it. Well Jinki over there drank one bottle by himself - it's a wonder he is not passed out yet. I don’t think he enjoyed the show as much as Kibum did.” Jonghyun said, eyeing the small bump in Kibum’s pants.   
“Never the less I think you two completed the dare. Even if we consider that 9 minutes to be a bit over the top…”   
Minho instantly looked at Taemin who simply smirked “You knew we were over on time. You are an ass.” Minho said. “I think it is my turn now. Since I was dragged into the last one – and deceived apparently.”   
The group was alright with Minho’s decision. Not that anyone was in a state to fight him. “I want Jonghyun to sing a song for us. I mean you won’t choose truth anyway, am I right?”   
“Well yeah, but why? What?” Jonghyun was slightly confused, obviously not remembering telling Minho about his former career as a vocal student.   
“You sing?” Jinki asked lazily from the side. When he drank too much he always became overly relaxed.   
“Well I used to sing a lot in my teens… Ok let me see.” He looked around the apartment but was disappointed as his gaze did not find any sort of instrument – not that he was capable of playing one in this state anyway.   
“This one I wrote a few years back it is called Just Chill. I’ll try and get it right.” He was looking for the right note to start on while the other 4 watched him in anticipation. “Can someone give me some snaps?” Not surprisingly Jinki volunteered and Jonghyun started singing.   
The song was off at quite a few places, not only because of Jinki’s bad snapping – but all 4 of them were enamoured by the song and Jonghyun’s voice, even though it was neither stable nor did he always meet the right notes.   
After the first chorus, Jinki stopped snapping. “You have to join our band. I will not give you the option to refuse. This is an order.” He said, interrupting Jonghyun in his song.   
“I uhm…“ Jonghyun didn’t exactly know what to reply.   
“He will gladly join.” Minho said instead of the way-too-drunk-to-comprehend tattoo artist.   
“What time is it by the way?” Kibum asked, eyelids heavy from Jonghyun’s singing.   
"Going on 4am” Taemin said yawning. The five of them decided to go to bed.   
Minho and Taemin took the bed, Jinki threw himself on the couch which left Kibum and Jonghyun with the matrass that Minho kept under his bed. The five men got ready and then went to sleep, all of them too tired and too drunk to do anything else. Before Minho fell asleep completely his mind snapped back to Taemin’s uneven skin, wondering about the reason behind it, but before he could make serious assumptions he fell asleep just as the other males in the room that were already breathing regularly, dreaming about all the shit they did today.

The next morning Kibum was awake before anyone else, preparing some hangover breakfast at 1PM. Minho woke up soon after, joining his best friend in the kitchen. They were not talking much – some looks were exchanged, and they laughed when Jonghyun woke up for a second looking around for where Kibum was and then going back to sleep without finding him. In the end they barely managed to wake up Jinki who was clinging onto the couch as if his life depended on it.   
After they had finished breakfast (Jonghyun and Taemin just somehow threw Jinki off the couch, getting him to join them at the table on the floor) all of them left to get home. Taemin left as well, pecking Minho’s lips as he left after the other 3. “See you soon!” He said, getting into the elevator in front of Minho’s apartment.  
When Taemin arrived in his apartment the three guys currently sitting in the kitchen, chatting about this and that almost jumped up. They hadn’t seen their flatmate for a few days, making them worried about the tattoo artist even though their relationship wasn't even on a friendship basis. “Yah Lee where have you been? We were worried something happened after you stormed out!” One of them said smiling slightly in relief.   
“I am sorry for not contacting you guys… But I had some personal matters to take care of. If it is fine by you I’m gonna go to my room, I need some more alone time.” The others just nodded and wished him all the best, then went back to the kitchen table, chatting like before, just now their conversation was about Taemin, wondering about what happened.   
Taemin was glad his flatmates had enough decency not to ask about his situation since he wouldn’t have known what to tell them exactly, but what Taemin had an even harder time understanding was, why Minho had not asked a single question except for “are you alright?”   
He thought back to the last few days, Minho had taken care of him without asking a single question, just like that, like it was the most natural thing to do. Taemin didn’t quite know what he had done to deserve to be treated that way. His life had been fucked up since he could remember. Yes, he had found a decent work place, does something he loves doing, but there are always thoughts about the past, his father’s words in his mind, repeating themselves every time he had sex with someone he picked up at a party.   
He was lying on his bed now, face buried in the fluffy cushions that hadn’t been used for quite a while. He missed the smell of Minho’s already. His own smelled like cigarettes and alcohol as this was the state he usually went to bed in. Taemin turned around, lying on his back, starring at the ceiling while thinking about Minho. He was growing attached to the other male faster than he liked.   
Just yesterday evening when Minho had accidently touched the scar on his side Taemin did not stop. Whenever one of his usual flings touched parts of that scar he immediately stopped the interaction and left the other person naked on the bed, putting his shirt back on, leaving the other person on their own, usually going back home or to a bar to drink himself to sleep, but somehow Minho’s touch was different. It was calming. He did not feel the urge to go home and drown himself in alcohol when Minho’s hand met the uneven skin on his left side. Taemin knew at this point that Minho was different. He also knew that someday he will have to let Minho in. Taemin stood up and went over to his desk where he had stored drawing materials of all sorts. The rest of the day Taemin spent drawing.  
The next weeks were hard on Minho. It was exam season which left hardly any time for Taemin or any other activity next to work and studying. Besides missing Taemin, everything else had piled up so he was under constant stress. One may think he should be used to it by now, but it seems you never really are. You will tell yourself at the beginning of the semester: “This semester will be different. I will be revising and studying every week.” But you fail every single time – leaving you with piles of papers, presentations and loads of reviewing to do before writing the exams.   
But it wasn’t only Minho suffering this time: Taemin as well had a hard time, simply because Minho was not available at all. He was not someone to cheat on his boyfriend. Mostly because he had never been in a relationship. He knew that if he cheats on Minho, this wonderful thing would be over, so Taemin had known what he was getting into when he asked Minho to be his boyfriend, but these past few weeks were hell to the tattoo artist. He was used to very regular sexual intercourse but now, whenever his sexual needs acted up once again he had to handle it by himself. The day eventually came where Taemin just couldn’t hold it in anymore.   
When Minho came back home that day, tired from the exam he had written this afternoon, Taemin was waiting on the staircase to Minho’s apartment building. He stood up as soon as he saw Minho coming around the corner.  
“What are you doing here?” Minho asked when he saw Taemin walking towards him.   
“The real question is what have YOU done to me?” The smaller male took Minho by the hand, pulling him towards the door of the apartment building.   
“Open the fucking door.” Now that the two of them were together Taemin could barely hold himself back after not seeing a glimpse of Minho in real life for more than two weeks. All he wanted to do was make Minho moan under him again, touch Minho’s strong chest, kiss the other’s beautiful lips and get the satisfaction he had been craving all this time. Taemin was not used to going without sex for more than 3 days and it has been almost 3 weeks now.   
Minho opened the sliding door with his card and was pulled to the elevator.  
“No seriously Taemin, what's up, I'm tired.” Taemin did not even look back at his boyfriend but got into the now arrived elevator, pressing the button to go to the 11th floor. As soon as the door closed, Taemin’s arms were around Minho’s neck.  
“I am sexually frustrated, and you're the reason why, so here I am to make you take responsibility for my situation.” The tattoo artist’s voice was throaty and rough.   
“How am I suppo-“ Taemin did not let Minho finish his sentence, his lips were already on the taller’s. There was no time to be wasted with talking, his tongue instantly asking for permission to enter the taller’s warm mouth. Wide eyed, Minho could not do anything other than grant permission so the two of them were in a heated make-out session when the elevator started moving upwards.   
“Tae-“ Minho tried to speak into the kiss but Taemin barely let him. “We... shouldn't,” and again Taemin’s lips sealed Minho’s, keeping him from talking. “Public,” Minho managed to utter.   
This made Taemin pull away for a moment, “You didn’t seem to care in the movie theatre,” he practically growled, and then his lips were back on the taller’s, one of his hands on Minho’s behind, pulling the other closer to himself. As their crotches touched, the door of the elevator opened and the two of them stumbled into the hallway, Taemin not leaving any space for Minho to get away from him.   
The only moment the white haired male let go of his boyfriend was when the taller had to type in the passcode to his apartment, but as soon as the two of them were inside, Taemin’s lips were back on Minho’s, his hands touching almost every inch of his body, resting longer than needed on the other’s clothed manhood that was starting to wake at Taemin’s touch. The tattoo artist’s own was already rock hard, pressing against the tightness of his pants. Taemin knew the apartment well enough by now to find the bed easily, barely looking where he was going.   
He shoved Minho onto the bed, climbing on top of the overwhelmed male beneath him. Soon he had gotten Minho into it enough, that the other started opening his button-down shirt himself. Even though Minho’s hands were shaking, he managed to undo all the buttons and Taemin threw the shirt on the floor, moving onto completely undressing the man beneath him.   
Soon after both of them were left in their underwear, Taemin moving to Minho’s boxers, pulling them down and taking the hot flesh of his lover’s manhood in his hand, caressing it slightly before removing his own black boxers as well. The pierced dick stood proudly and definitely more red than last time, Minho noticed while once again staring at the strange beauty of Taemin’s penis combined with the silver metal ring that went through the head of the soft flesh.   
“You are staring again.” Taemin said, smirking down at the aroused male   
“Can I not?” Minho asked, blushing slightly because Taemin had caught him staring - once again.   
“Not today, today you gotta take me good.” Taemin took Minho’s hands, pulling the taller male up, taking his place on the bed. Minho now above Taemin on his knees, looking down at his heavily tattooed boyfriend who had his hand on his penis, stroking it gently.   
“C'mon boy, I think I've waited long enough.” Minho knew the other was right.   
He lowered himself onto Taemin slowly, his arms supporting his upper body. Despite being incredibly turned on he was still insecure when it comes to himself taking action, so it once again needed Taemin to pull Minho by the hair to meet his nipples. Minho’s length was against his thighs while Taemin’s pierced dick scraped along Minho’s abdomen. When Taemin started moaning at Minho’s playful licks on his left bud, Minho got more courageous, using his right hand to play with the right nipple’s piercing, slightly twisting the flesh with it. His mouth travelled downwards along Taemin’s left side.   
Taemin’s moans stopped instantly and he moved away from Minho’s touch that he had been so eager for, but it was too late. Minho had already reached the uneven skin under the dark lines of the tree.   
What Minho had blamed on his imagination and the alcohol was real.


	18. Talk To Me

Taemin started moaning at Minho’s playful licks on his left bud, Minho got more courageous, using his right hand to play with the right nipple’s piercing, slightly twisting the flesh with it. His mouth travelled downwards along Taemin’s left side.   
Taemin’s moans stopped instantly and he moved away from Minho’s touch that he had been so eager for, but it was too late. Minho had already reached the uneven skin under the dark lines of the tree.   
What Minho had blamed on his imagination and the alcohol was real.   
Before Minho could quite grasp the situation Taemin had already gotten off the bed, putting on his boxers again – his erection disappearing.   
“I think I should go,” Taemin mumbled while doing so.   
This made Minho come back to his senses and he turned around, seeing Taemin put on his pants and reaching for his shirt. Before his hand could reach the button down on the floor, the taller had gotten up and grabbed his hand, making the tattoo artist turn around, facing him.   
“I am not going to let you leave like this. Talk to me. You’ll have to do so at some point anyway.” Taemin did not fight Minho’s grip but his eyes were still fixed on the shirt on the floor.   
“Look at me.” Minho said, touching the other’s face gently to make him look up. Taemin’s face had gone pale and as his eyes looked into Minho’s, the taller could make out tears forming in them.   
“Tae, you should really talk to me.” Minho said and just a second later added a pleading “Please”.  
“I know I should. I just don’t think I can.” The muscles in Taemin’s body that had been so stressed, relaxed and his shoulders sunk in.   
“You don’t need to give me all of the details, but I think I have the right to know at least some of it.” Taemin turned his head again, shaking off Minho’s hand to grab his shirt.   
“Tae, I am not stupid. I am pretty sure what happened a few weeks ago is somehow connected to this. So, I need to know. Taemin?” The said male had turned around, head hung low while he tried to button up his shirt with shaky hands. With Minho’s words, his whole body had started shaking, making it difficult to do this easy task.  
“Let me,” Minho said walking over to the other side, holding Taemin’s hands, replacing them with his own. When he had finished buttoning the shirt he looked at the other’s face again. Taemin’s eyes looked tired.   
“Taemin?” No answer. “Lee Taemin. Are you listening to me?” Minho grew restless as the other barely even reacted to his voice.   
Without another word, Minho lifted the other up, carrying him over to the couch where he put him down and reached for the blanket on his bed. He put the blanket around Taemin’s shivering body and got up again to get himself some clothes.  
When Minho had put on some boxers and a shirt, he heated some water to make tea. It broke his heart to see Taemin in this state. The other sat there with his knees pulled up to his chest, face buried in the blanket that covered his whole body, still shaking.   
As gently as possible Minho sat down next to Taemin, trying not to spill any of the tea. When he had put the two cups on the table in front of the couch he put his hand on Taemin’s shoulder stroking it gently. The shivering male by his side had calmed down after a few minutes of silence and Minho dared to say something.   
“I really think you should tell me about this. It doesn’t seem to be something minor.” Taemin looked up into his eyes slightly red from the little tears that had escaped his eyes.   
“I – “Taemin’s voice broke so he tried again “I – I am…” He gave up. “It is just so hard to talk about it.” The white-haired male managed to utter before his voice broke again and more tears escaped his eyes. He reached up to prevent them from rolling down his cheeks, but Minho was faster and brushed away the tears, looking into the wet eyes that stared back into Minho’s big ones.   
Somehow Taemin knew that Minho would listen. He knew that he could completely open up. He could tell him about the abuse, he could tell him about his scar, he could tell him about his panic attacks whenever someone talks about the tree or touches it, but even though he knew that he could, Taemin had never talked about his dark past to anyone except his friend who had been through it with him. He just couldn’t say it out loud.   
It was different with Jaeseong. He had never had to actually talk about what really happened since his friend had been there with him through all of it, experiencing it with him.  
But now he sat here. He wanted to say it. He really did, he wanted to let Minho know. But he just couldn’t, his lips wouldn’t let him form the words ‘I have been abused by my own father for being gay.’ Minho on the other hand was patiently waiting for Taemin to say something, the other seemed to be fighting with himself so Minho gave him some space and time to rearrange everything in his mind.   
“I – This, I mean – you felt it… So, you know anyway… am I right?” Taemin had a hard time uttering these words. He had to take a break several times, breathing hard. The taller had a hard time reading Taemin’s features since the other’s face was unreadable, the expression was sad, afraid and embarrassed at the same time.   
So, Minho just nodded, not knowing what to say to Taemin’s question without provoking more tears. The tattoo artist took some time to think again, fighting for the right words to say.   
“I – I was hurt.” He looked down to his hands which were tightly gripping the blanket, the white of his knuckles shimmering through the black inked skin. He took another deep breath.  
“Pretty badly.” He said then, his voice barely a whisper.  
Even though Minho had expected this kind of answer, when he was actually confronted with it he found himself at a loss for words. And it hurt him even more that Taemin had such a hard time talking about it. This means that it was something big.   
Minho didn't think he could possibly say anything to make Taemin feel better. He knew nothing about what the other had been through, nor could he imagine being in that situation. So instead of saying meaningless things he put his arms around the frame of the younger male, pulling him close to his warm chest.   
“I… am – I am so sorry but I cannot-… I cannot talk about it. Not yet.” Minho let go of the other male and looked at him with loving eyes.   
“Can I see the…– it?” As soon as Minho saw the panic in Taemin’s eyes rise when he was going to say ‘scar’ he immediately changed the direction of his sentence.   
“I am - you don’t want that.” The tattoo artist was shaking slightly again. “It- it is ugly.” Minho shook his head even though Taemin could not see it as his eyes were closed and his face looked towards the floor.   
“It's not. Not at all.” Minho understood why Taemin talked about this big scar that way, but he also knew something else; he knew things would never get better if Taemin ran away from this confrontation.   
After some time, and some calming words, Taemin gave in, unable to go against Minho anymore. Even though Taemin's body had stopped shaking, his hands hadn’t, and he needed Minho to step in again and undo the buttons of the shirt, that he himself had buttoned up not long ago.  
Every time Minho opened another button Taemin’s breathing got heavier. The tattoo artist tried to stay as calm as he could manage. He closely watched Minho while the taller was working on his shirt.   
Taemin tried to avoid thinking about what was going to happen next. He didn’t know why he had agreed to this, but somewhere deep down he felt that this was inevitable. If he planned on keeping this relationship the way it was right now, this had to happen eventually.   
Taemin wasn’t stupid even though he dropped out of university. He very much knew that it was impossible to hide a scar as big as his from his lover. The other was bound to find out someday. He had just hoped it would be later. Not now. What if Minho didn’t like him anymore if he saw the scar. What if he left him? Loads of thoughts like that circled in his head while Minho carefully, and very slowly, removed Taemin’s shirt.   
“Minho,” the throaty whisper was barely heard by Minho, but it made him stop in his tracks immediatly.   
“Yes?” He looked at the obviously scared male waiting for him to continue, maybe to tell him to stop. By now, all of the buttons were opened, leaving the heavily tattooed male with an open shirt, his nipple piercings glistening in the dimmed light that came from the lamp in the kitchen. When Taemin didn’t say anything, Minho tried to smoothen the situation somehow.   
“I would never hurt you.” Taemin nodded, he knew that very well. He was not afraid of Minho hurting him, he was afraid of Minho being hurt because of him. Taemin hated showing his weakness to other people. He had built this wall around himself, barely letting people inside. Of all the people he knew there was exactly one he didn’t hide it from when he felt bad or was hurt. Except for Jaeseong, no one has ever seen him in a weak state.  
Not until now. Not until Minho happened. After the situation at the club, Taemin had told himself never to show himself in a state like that in front of Minho again, but here he was, eyes glistening with tears, almost unable to utter a full sentence.   
After taking a deep breath, Taemin got rid of the remaining fabric and was now, once again, shirtless in front of the other male. He had closed his eyes as he could not watch Minho while the latter was looking at his body.  
Taemin knew that Minho’s gaze was only focused on his left side where the black tree covered the scar that went from his hip all the way up to his armpit. If you didn’t know about it, one would think the shadow of the bump was part of the beautiful artwork that covered it entirely. But now, after knowing of its existence, Minho could clearly see the long, uneven line that obviously was the result of a very long and deep cut.  
The tea on the table next to them was long forgotten, neither of them aware of anything except for each other. Minho felt the urge to touch every inch of Taemin’s body while watching the other male with closed eyes sitting there, waiting for Minho to say something, anything.  
“Can I touch you?” Minho asked in a calm voice, to not scare Taemin away again. It took quite a while for the smaller male to answer, he took some deep breaths, chest rising visibly.   
“You- you can.” Taemin’s voice still was not more than a whisper but Minho understood. The taller just now realized that he had held his breath while the other seemed to be struggling whether to grant the taller access to his most private part or not.  
Minho’s fingers gently touched the tree limb on Taemin’s chest while the other was shaking at the thought of what was going to come. The tattoo artist’s heart was pounding like crazy. Every single one of his instincts telling him to move away from the gentle touch of Minho’s hand and just run away, run away like he always did.   
But something made him stay. His boyfriend’s featherlike touch calmed him down. The fingertips that moved along the black lines towards the trunk of the tree under which the scar was hidden. When the first of the five fingertips touched the beginning of the uneven skin, Taemin stopped breathing.   
This was a big mistake.  
Minho noticed the change in the other male’s breathing and instantly stopped moving his hand, looking at the others beautiful face that was visibly tense, wrinkles forming around the smaller’s eyes.   
“If you want me to stop, I will.” He said with a calm but slightly unstable voice.   
A few deep breaths later Taemin nodded, “You- You can keep… going” and Minho did.   
Slowly but steadily his hand travelled along the mark that had been carved into his skin. They sat on the bed like this for quite a while. Minho caressing the marked skin gently and Taemin gradually calming down at the touch of his boyfriend.   
While the taller’s eyes were open, taking in every bit of the tormented skin Taemin’s eyes remained closed tightly. He could not stand to see the pitiful looks Minho was probably giving him.   
This was until something warm, soft and slightly wet touched the skin next to the scar. Taemin’s eyes flew wide open, only to see Minho kissing the uneven skin that was also covered in black.   
“What are you doing?” Taemin’s unsteady voice made the older look up, meeting his boyfriend’s watery eyes that looked at him in disbelief.   
“You are beautiful,” was the only thing Minho uttered before returning to his previous actions, now placing kisses on the uneven skin. Taemin could barely feel the kisses because the nerves of the painful mark had been destroyed years ago, leaving Taemin with a strange sensation he had never experienced before.   
When Minho reached the bottom of the scar he whispered something against the tormented skin. “I think I –“ he didn’t finish what he was about to say but let his lips once again wander up.   
Never in either one's life had they been in a situation more intimate than this one. Both of their hearts were pounding like crazy, Taemin’s heart almost bursting – it was beating so hard he was afraid Minho could hear it skipping a beat or two. And Minho did.   
When the latter’s lips reached the big tree limb that continued across Taemin’s chest, he followed the black ink to the middle of his chest.   
“I think I love you.”


	19. I'll Help You, Don't Worry

When Minho’s lips reached the big tree limb that continued across Taemin’s chest, he followed the black ink to the middle of his chest.   
“I think I love you.”  
Taemin’s heart skipped a beat. He hadn’t heard those words after the incident with his parents. A shudder went through his body and a small sob escaped his lips. The white-haired male had no idea how much he needed to hear these words until now as he was in Minho’s embrace small tears making their way down his face, his sobs now escaping his body without control.   
Minho had moved away from Taemin when he heard the sobs from above, feeling the vibrations of the other’s trembling chest. What he saw was Taemin, crying uncontrollably, tears streaming down his face. Minho had no idea that these words would make the other start sobbing. He had hoped for a smile.   
“Taemin-ah I am sorry, I shouldn’t have said it. I know it is too early, and I also know that it came too surprisingly – you don’t need to say anything. If you are not that far it is fine. I shouldn’t have –“   
Taemin whose sobs had gotten lesser, took a hold of Minho’s neck, pulling the struggling male closer and silencing him with his lips. The tattoo artist’s lips were slightly salty due to the shed tears but Minho didn’t mind and instantly melted into the kiss. It was a simple kiss, only lips pressed on lips, no force or lust behind it. Neither of them dared to move, their eyes had closed a while ago. Taemin’s hand found its way to Minho’s dark hair, holding Minho close to him. The taller’s body was pressing against Taemin’s bare torso, each of them feeling the other’s chest rise and sink.  
Taemin then moved away only for a split second to mumble something like “Me too” before their lips were smashed together again, this time Minho taking the action. Both their hearts were almost bursting.   
The kiss got deeper, Taemin asking for entry with his tongue which Minho gladly let inside of his wet cavern. The moment their tongues met, time seemed to stop and both of them let out a small moan which made them even more eager for each other’s touch than they were before.  
Taemin then moved his body and the two of them switched places, Minho lying down on the couch while Taemin hovered above him, holding himself up with both arms next to Minho’s head.  
Separating their lips, Taemin looked down at the man beneath him. The beautiful features of his boyfriend made it almost impossible for the white-haired tattoo artist to not shower Minho’s face with kisses, but he managed to withstand the temptation and caressed every inch with his gaze instead. Neither of them said a word, Minho watching Taemin, and Taemin watching him.   
It was the younger who broke it. His hands wandered down to the hem of Minho’s shirt that had been put on earlier and moved the fabric up, uncovering the trail of hair that lead to the taller’s boxers. As he stole a glance at Minho’s lower parts a small smirk played on his lips.   
Minho instantly blushed and pushed down the shirt, making Taemin meet his eyes again.   
“You better finish what we started. Now even more than before. You cannot just leave me hanging with a confession boy.” Taemin placed a soft kiss on Minho’s plump lips.   
“I think I should too.” The tattoo artist’s face looked calm but inside he was burning. “I have never felt this way before, but I think -”   
Then the realization hit him. He was just about to confess his love to Minho. Was he really ready for it? Could he manage to keep a committed relationship? Was he good enough for Minho?   
Despite all these questions in his mind the only thing he managed to say was: “- I love you too.”  
There it was, he said it and as soon as he did, Minho’s muscular arms were around his shoulders, pulling him down where Minho’s lips were already waiting for his. Their tongues met again and Taemin instantly took over control, working on Minho’s shirt to finally get it off. As soon as the taller’s chest was bare their lips connected again, and inked hands caressed the skin that had been hidden before. Breaking the heated kiss once more Taemin got up to take off his pants.   
“Don’t you – I think we should – move.” Minho used the break to get air back to his lungs and to sit up.   
When Taemin successfully removed his pants and boxers at the same time he shook his head at Minho’s remark, “We’ll stay right here.”   
Minho just nodded, eyes closely watching Taemin’s semi hard penis.   
“You still cannot look away, can you?” Minho blinked a few times and then looked up at his boyfriend’s face to meet Taemin’s piercing gaze.  
“I can’t believe how cute you are.” A small smile spread across the white-haired male’s face as he looked at his embarrassed boyfriend.   
“But you better get to work here, it is still your fault for being unavailable for too long.” A smirk took over Taemin’s face and he moved closer to the half-naked man sitting on the couch in front of him, moving the small table with the cold tea on it out of the way.  
Taemin sat down on Minho’s lap, noticing the obvious bump in Minho’s boxers as he did so. It was pressed right at his crack making Minho throw a confused look at him, but before he could say anything, the younger had already caught Minho’s lips with his own again, moving them passionately against the taller’s.   
Their mouths opened, and the kiss got deeper when Taemin took one of Minho’s hands and guided it down to his pierced organ which was still not hard enough for what was going to come.   
Minho still had not gotten used to the feeling of another dick in his hands, even less if it was combined with the metal of a piercing that went through its tip. The taller’s other hand was guided to Taemin’s mouth that left Minho’s lips.   
The white-haired male placed small kisses on it before opening his mouth to coat the skin with his saliva, licking it softly. While Taemin was doing so, their gazes were locked – the white-haired, enjoying the sight of Minho’s expressions in his face. First he was lost in lust, then when Taemin’s tongue met his palm his eyes widened for a few seconds, not quite sure how to react, and then back to lust when he had let himself to enjoy the strange sensation on his hand, everything coated with slight embarrassment.   
When the hand was wet enough, Minho got the hint from Taemin’s nod and moved the saliva coated hand down to the tattooed male’s private part.   
“You’re doing good.” Taemin said reassuringly, noticing Minho’s uneasiness when he slowly started moving up and down the semi hard organ. Trusting Taemin’s words, the taller’s hand moved faster in a steady rhythm, massaging the pierced flesh lovingly, moving the soft skin up and down the hardness.   
Knowing the other was familiar with what to do from now on, Taemin moved his hands behind Minho’s neck, pulling him closer, aligning their lips once again. The kiss was sweet and not as rushed as the previous ones.  
Minho’s mind was clouded, and he could hardly concentrate on either of the two actions. But somehow Taemin guided everything so well that all the worries about his lacking skills left Minho’s mind and he was able to focus on the beautiful moment he and Taemin were in.  
The white-haired male shifted in his position every few seconds, moving his hips with Minho’s hand movements, at the same time giving friction to Minho’s hard member which he clearly felt against his ass.   
“You can touch the tip too, you know?” Taemin groaned into Minho’s warm cavern when the kiss got a lighter for a second.   
Taemin had noticed that Minho tried to avoid the pierced tip by any means. It made him smirk into the kiss. It was cute how the taller was still worried about hurting him. One could think he would have learned already, that the piercing was in no way hurting Taemin and it even increased the pleasure, but no, that didn’t seem to make sense in Minho’s mind.   
The older knew he could trust Taemin in everything he said, even more when it came to sexual interaction – so he should know what he liked. With these thoughts, Minho built up some courage and moved one of his fingers up to the tip of Taemin’s stunning member, caressing the wet slit which was leaking precum already.   
The liquid covered the metal of the piercing that came out of the slit completely – when Minho touched it, much to his surprise it was slippery and not as cold as he had thought.   
Taemin’s body jerked at his touch and the younger male moaned into Minho’s mouth. Goosebumps covered every inch of Minho’s body at the reaction he had gotten from Taemin by this simple action.   
It was obvious Taemin had a hard time holding himself back to not take Minho right then and there. His hands moved up and down the taller male’s chest in an erratic manner while his cock was jerking in Minho’s hands and deep moans escaped his throat and were muffled by the taller’s mouth on his.   
With one particularly loud moan, Taemin moved his lips to the side and downwards to the crook of Minho’s neck, licking the hot skin lovingly, making Minho hiss in surprise at the sudden change of action. Taemin’s tongue was lapping the salty skin and then suddenly it disappeared and he felt the tattoo artist sucking on the sensitive spot on Minho’s neck – a moan escaping the taller’s open mouth.   
When he had marked what was his, Taemin moved away from Minho’s neck, making the latter move his hands from the pierced penis to the younger’s back, keeping him from moving too far away.   
“You’re mine” Taemin almost growled, putting his weight on Minho’s chest to make him lie down on the couch. When he managed to get the taller male to the position he wanted, his lips were back at Minho’s upper chest, leaving marks all over the skin.   
Minho closed his eyes, head thrown back in pleasure while Taemin marked him as his, over and over again. Taemin’s naked penis was grazing along Minho’s skin. The latter was still wearing boxers, his hardened length clearly showing beneath the dark fabric which was tainted by precum.   
While leaving hickeys, one of Taemin’s hands moved down and got rid of the impeding fabric. As soon as it was gone, Minho’s member stood there, proudly, slightly twitching at the sudden freedom. Taemin moved his hips down a bit so their members touched slightly, creating friction that originated in the twitching of their erect dicks.   
“Oh GOOOD Taemin –“ Minho’s voice was shaky and driven by lust while he was panting from all the stimulation. Of course, he was not a virgin anymore, but by no means was he used to being touched like this.   
“Can you please -“  
“Could I please what honey” Taemin teased with his throaty voice. He moved his fingertips down Minho’s chest to his private parts while smirking at Minho’s sweaty face.   
“Ohhhhh – urgh” Minho could not utter clear words anymore since Taemin had moved his inked hand down to his puckered hole, the taller spreading the legs, needy for the smaller’s touch.   
Touch was granted – Taemin’s finger tapping on his entrance a few times before moving away again.  
“Do it yourself.” The tattoo artist ordered, and Minho complied instantly, knowing that it was no use not to do so.   
While Minho coated his fingers with saliva, Taemin sat down on the couch, his gaze never leaving the fingers that now made their way to the puckered hole. When Minho inserted the first finger, his abdominal muscles clenched, and he had to close his eyes  
Embarrassment flooded through him. Taemin was watching him. He knew it. And somehow it turned him on more, making him wiggle his finger. On the other hand he was embarrassed to show Taemin this needy side of him.   
A second and a third finger followed soon making Minho become the moaning mess he was now. His second hand had moved to his own nipples, pinching them slightly. He had left his embarrassment somewhere between the first and the third finger, now lost in lust while their eyes were locked. Neither looked away.   
Knowing Minho was ready, Taemin moved his hand away from his pierced cock, standing up, looking at the confused male beneath him.   
“Get up, this should be enough, I don’t want you coming without me.” He smiled at his lover as Minho moved his hand away from his eager hole that twitched at the loss of his fingers.   
“Stand” Minho complied without knowing where this was going, but he trusted Taemin that he knew what he was doing. As soon as Minho was standing, the tattoo artist took his place on the couch, spreading his body on the small space that it provided, the pierced dick slightly bouncing because of the movement.   
Taemin reached out his arm, grabbed Minho’s hand and pulled the other on top of him.   
“I want you to ride me.”   
When Minho realized what Taemin had said just know – and what it meant, he uttered a confused and afraid “What!?”   
He stood there for a few seconds thinking about his options, realizing that he had only one. And this was probably the closest he would ever get to toping Taemin. So, unconsciously, his tongue ran across his red, swollen lips, wetting them in the process while looking at Taemin with hunger. He loved the other male’s body so much.   
He could not get enough of the contrast between Taemin’s white blank skin and the dark artwork that covered almost 80% of his skin. There were no colored tattoos. All of them were in black and white only which had a certain artistic appeal to the taller male.   
“I’ll help you, don’t worry” Taemin said, misinterpreting Minho’s hesitation as insecurity.   
Minho got in position, one leg on the floor, the other one next to heavily tattooed leg of his boyfriend. The latter was smiling while Minho took a grip of the pierced dick that was standing as proudly as it had few minutes ago and positioned it at his entrance. Minho took some deep breaths, one hand holding onto Taemin’s dick, the other one on the couch to support his body.   
Taemin saw it in Minho’s facial expressions, the other was nervous, very much so. He moved his inked hand to the one that gripped on the couch tightly. When the pierced tip touched the puckered hole, Minho looked right into Taemin’s eyes, asking for reassurance which he got right away: Taemin squeezed Minho’s cramped hand slightly, telling him to move. So, Minho did.  
Taemin’s cock broke through the circle of muscles, the lack of lubrication making it painful – Minho wincing in pain and moving away instantly.   
“OH shit I am so sorry” Taemin said, this had never happened to him before, he wasn’t as careless as to forget lubrication.   
“I was too excited to… – Oh god I am really sorry.” Taemin had already stood up, walking over to his jacked which held the bottle of lube he brought for tonight.   
On his way back to the couch, he had already opened the lid and poured some of the liquid on his hand, coating his penis almost violently, holding onto the piercing while spreading the lube with his other hand.   
The pain was long forgotten, and Minho got excited for Taemin again. He moved out of the way for Taemin to lie down but the white-haired male just sat down, leaning onto the cushions in the back.   
“Sit on my lap” He said lovingly while stroking his member, playing with the piercing slightly.   
Minho did as he was told, moving on top of his pierced boyfriend, once again aligning his entrance with the pierced tip of Taemin’s penis. After Taemin put some lube on Minho’s puckering hole as well he told the other male to start.  
“So, now we are ready, take your time and just go down slowly there is no need to ru- AHH” A loud moan escaped Taemin’s lips when Minho, unexpectedly lowered himself already, talking in the tip of the pierced dick, the metal scraping inside.  
Both of their hands found each other and Taemin tried his best to support Minho by letting him put his weight on his hands. The taller was whimpering slightly, still overwhelmed by the situation and the pleasure he received from his own actions.   
He knew he could take as much time as he needed, he saw it in Taemin’s eyes, but the younger’s manhood told different stories, the pierced flesh twitched inside of him, making Minho believe it was time to go further down.   
Bending his legs, he took more of Taemin’s length inside, both of them moaning in unison.   
“Oh shit Minho AHHH” The pierced man let his head fall back onto the cushions still holding onto the other’s hands like his life depended on it. Minho on the other hand was almost going crazy. He was now seated on Taemin’s hips, meaning all of Taemin was inside of him.   
Minho could feel the Piercing dangerously close to his sweet spot, giving him the deep desire to move. And move he did. Slow at first but when he heard Taemin’s beautiful moans he moved faster, now supporting himself, holding onto Taemin’s shoulders. Their half-lidden eyes were fixed on each other staring at each other.   
Minho was a moaning mess and his thighs were shaking from the movement.   
“You AHHH You can just sit down AHHHH” Taemin had a hard time speaking as the sight in front of him was probably the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. The man he loved was riding him, eyes barely open while the mouth was gaping, taking deep breaths. Minho’s hair stuck to his forehead because of the sweat that covered all of his body. The sight was mesmerising, but Taemin knew he had not yet reached Minho’s prostate. His dick was not aligned at the other’s sweet spot.   
“YOU AHHHH Minho, Stop for a second – AHH Please” Minho could barely stop his movement, not wanting the sensation of Taemin’s dick against his walls to stop. Never the less he did as he was told.   
“You have to move back and forth. Put all of your weight on me. Sit down on my lap” Minho moaned again as now when he sat down completely Taemin was balls deep inside of him.   
“Yes ahhh just like that. Now move your hips back and forth just slightly.”   
As he did like he was told Minho felt the tip of the pierced dick scraping along the right spot.   
“OH GOD TAEMIN“ He almost screamed while trying to meet it again. Now, Taemin was assisting, jerking his hips upwards into the warmth of Minho’s hole making his tip thrust against Minho’s prostate over and over.   
By now Minho’s hands looked for support on Taemin’s chest while the other’s inked hands were working on Minho’s bouncing erection. Both of them were getting closer and closer to an orgasm, their bodies covered by a layer of sweat. Their eye contact broke several times due to one of them throwing his head back or their eyes closing in pleasure.   
“Tae I aahhhm so CLOSE” the last word came out louder than intended, but at that exact moment, Taemin hit that spot inside of him again. All Minho did by now was keeping himself upright, using all his energy to support his legs that were going to give up any minute. The tattoo artist didn’t seem to be bothered by fatigue and kept thrusting his dick inside Minho’s hole.   
“Me too ahhhh Minho you are so beautiful” Taemin said, well moaning would describe it better. The room was filled with moans, panting and skin slapping against skin.   
“You are so damn beautiful” Taemin said again, this time it was barely a whisper between pants. Minho’s chest tightened at these words, sending him over the edge.   
He came all over their bodies, clenching around Taemin’s member which made the other come as well, riding out his orgasm while panting heavily.   
“I love you” Minho said again, looking at the tattooed man below him. And he really did. His chest was swelling from all the happiness inside him. He could swear everything around them was glowing as they came down from their heights.   
“I think you are the best thing that could have happened to me.” Taemin mumbled when he found his voice again. Before Minho could say anything, the tattoo artist had sealed their lips again, pulling the other’s head closer into a soft and loving kiss. No tongues involved, just lips moving against lips while cum was leaking out of Minho’s hole, past Taemin’s penis which was still inside of the taller.   
Shortly after, Taemin broke the kiss, looking at his boyfriend’s sweaty face in awe. The way his wet bangs fell down his forehead was in every way beautiful, just as Minho’s half lidded eyes from exhaustion and his swollen red lips.   
Taemin moved his hands to Minho’s hips, assisting him to get off his member.   
“We should get cleaned up.” He said, smiling at the taller male, roaming his body satisfied with his work. There were several hickeys all over Minho’s chest, cum on his lower body and his beautifully toned legs were still slightly trembling.  
“I will go first then” Minho said, noticing the stares his boyfriend was giving him which made him enormously uncomfortable. Without another word he turned around, got a shirt and some boxers and walked to the bathroom with a slight limp that Taemin adored.   
While cleaning up and showering Minho tried not to look at his reflection because he knew it’ll make him embarrassed about what they just did. So, he turned his back to the mirror and put on his clothes as fast as possible.   
When he came back to the main room again, Taemin had cleaned the cum of his abs, still standing there in his naked glory, his piercings glistening in the dim light that came from the kitchen. Embarrassed Minho looked at the floor and walked past the heavily tattooed male to get the cups of tea. Somehow, he had to get himself busy.   
“Can I stay the night?” Taemin asked and Minho just nodded, still not looking at the naked man. “I have no idea why you are so shy afterwards, few minutes ago you were moaning my name asking for me to make you cum”   
Minho shook his head at the thought, knowing the other was right. “Can you just put something on please?” The taller emptied the cups over the sink, still not looking at Taemin.  
“Can I have some of your boxers? I did not bring a spare pair.” Minho pointed at the wardrobe.  
“Bottom left drawer” Taemin smirked at his boyfriends behavior, but decided not to tease him anymore, that poor boy was almost having a fit.  
When both had cleaned up, meaning showered and changed clothes, it was already past 11pm both of them completely drained from the events of this evening.   
They laid next to each other on Minho’s bed in the dark. The window was slightly open, allowing the muffled sound of passing-by cars to get in. Other than that, it was dead silent in the room. None of them dared to break the silence. They simply enjoyed each other’s embrace  
Minho’s head was on Taemin’s naked arm while the latter’s hand was caressing the dark hair.   
“Thank you” Taemin said making Minho’s heart beat like crazy. “Thank you for loving my flaws” Taemin’s voice was barely a whisper. A small tear escaped Minho’s eyes from the feeling that overwhelmed him at that moment. He could not possibly answer anything. He could not think of anything that would fit the moment, so he just cuddled closer to Taemin’s naked chest, listening to the other’s heartbeat until both of them were deep asleep.   
RIIIINGG (DING DONG)  
Minho’s eyes shot open at the loud sound that came from his phone on the nightstand. The sun was already shining, lightening up the room beautifully. Slightly groggy because he had just woken up, he grabbed the noisy device and looked at who was calling him. It was his mom.   
Next to him Taemin was squirming awake as well, stretching his back while moaning loudly.   
“YAH Taeminah be quiet my mom is calling”   
Minho took the call and was instantly greeted by his mother’s cheerful voice  
“AHHHH My handsome son manages to take my call after minutes. Great, I feel loved. Good morning honey” Minho groaned slightly – how could his mom be so awake in the morning?   
“Morning mom, what blesses me with your voice so early in the morning?” He joked which gained him a chuckle from the other end of the line  
“Early in the morning Choi Minho? Is 11am what you call early? I think I should move in with you for you to live a proper life” Minho rolled his eyes. He really was not in the mood for mom talk, he was old enough. Taemin had by now woken up and was watching Minho’s interaction with his mother from the side.  
“Mom could you please-“ Minho could not finish his sentence before his mom started again.  
“AH while I am at it, your father and I have decided to invite ourselves to your place since you have never bothered to show it to us until now.” Minho groaned again. There was a reason for that. He didn’t want his parents in his apartment. They would just nag about everything as they had a very different imagination of what an apartment should be like. He didn’t want them to invade this very personal space.  
“No, I already told you guys this is my place, I will come over whenever you want me to, but not here.”   
"Too bad” his mom said. “Because we are on our way. Will be there in 10 minutes so you better get dressed my boy.”


	20. So, You too Are...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the comments lately. They make me so incredibly happy. You guys are the reason why stories go on, you know that? Without comments it is so hard to bring up motivation to write (well it is like this for me at least... I don't know about others.)   
> So all of this is for you, because of you.   
> Have a wonderful day and I hope you enjoy this new chapter.

“Too bad,” Minho's mom said, “Because we are on our way. We'll be there in 10 minutes, so you better get dressed my boy.”  
“MOM HOW CAN YOU JUST COME OVER WITHOUT-“ Minho almost shouted into the phone but his mother had already finished the call.   
“Fuck.” Minho groaned.  
“Is it just me or do you usually get visitors when I sleep over?” Taemin mocked sleepily, watching Minho’s face go from angry to stressed when he realised a naked Taemin was still in his bed and his parents were on their way over.   
“I'll take your reaction as a sign to leave…” The white-haired male added, trying not to make his disappointment too obvious. Taemin knew that he was Minho’s first. He was also aware of his appearance and its influence on how people perceive him as a person. Plus, he didn’t even know if it was “common knowledge” that Minho was gay, but he had a slight inkling that it wasn’t.   
“Don’t uhm, don’t get me wrong, you know how I feel about you, but I would like this meeting to not be this rushed and maybe prepare my parents in advance.” Minho scratched his messy hair and looked slightly ashamed of himself for talking like this about his boyfriend. He felt bad for kicking Taemin out – even more so because he thought they were at a point where he could introduce Taemin to his parents.   
The thing was, that they were not quite as open minded as he was, and Minho didn’t know how they would react to their son being in a gay relationship. He knew his parents loved him dearly and they were not bad people, not at all. Just a little old fashioned. Minho knew they loved Kibum and knew he was gay, but he still worried that it would be an entire other story to tell them their own flesh and blood was interested in men. Not to mention Taemin’s appearance as well.  
“No problem. I know I am not an easy pill to swallow. Do they even know you are gay? If you don't mind me asking?” Taemin had gotten up by now, gathering his things that were scattered across the floor.   
“They don’t, and I don’t know how they will take it. Usually it doesn't go so well with new things, but I will talk to them today.” Minho said, more to himself than to his boyfriend. He needed to make sure he got to that topic today. It was for Taemin’s sake. He deserved to meet his parents and there was no way he could do so at the moment without them having a heart attack.   
“I promise I will. You just have to give me some time.” Minho watched Taemin’s inked skin moving over the muscles in his body while the white head male was putting on his clothes.   
“I will see you tomorrow then?” Taemin asked when he was fully dressed, slightly smiling at the other male.   
“Of course,” Minho said, hugging the smaller, taking in the scent of the tattoo artist’s white hair, enjoying the last moment with his beloved before they shared a slightly longer than necessary goodbye kiss and then let go.   
Both smiled at each other when Taemin got out of the apartment and pressed the button to get the elevator. “See you tomorrow.” The heavily tattooed male said when it finally arrived. He was still wearing the same clothes as yesterday evening which left quite a good bit of the beautiful artwork open for everyone to see.   
While in the elevator Taemin took his earphones out of the back pocket of his black ripped jeans and turned on the music. When the doors opened as the elevator reached the ground floor, Taemin made his way past a middl- aged couple that was waiting right in front of the door. They instantly stepped aside when the tattoo artist stepped out of the elevator.   
Taemin, who was used to reactions like this, ignored them, turned up the volume and walked away.

As soon as Taemin was gone, Minho did his best to clean up the apartment in the little time that was left before his parents would be arriving. The lube Taemin had left there disappeared in the nightstand, sheets were arranged, he put on some clothes and threw the old boxers into the basket in his bathroom.   
Before he could get to the mess on the couch there was a ring at the doorbell. He had left his parents a spare card for the entrance of the apartment building in case he lost his own but did not bother telling them about the code to his door. A thing he was very thankful for now.   
“I'm coming!” he shouted towards the door while arranging the cushions on the couch in a rush, wiping away a small spot of dried cum, and then throwing the tissue into the bin on his way to the door.   
Slightly out of breath Minho opened the door of his apartment with a beep and was met with his parent’s smiling faces.  
“You guys should really tell me a day beforehand if you were planning to come over.” Minho whined, thanking heaven that Taemin had actually made it out of his place before his parents arrived. This could have been a very uncomfortable situation for all of them.   
“I barely had any time to clean up or get food I can make for you.” He scratched the back of his head while his thoughts travelled back to last night, making his face heat up.  
“Oh honey, I wouldn’t be your mother if I didn’t bring food with me, and I have seen enough of your dirty underwear on the floor during the 23 years you lived with us.” His mom hugged him tightly – they had not seen each other for quite a while since they had had a lot on their plates after one of Minho’s aunt’s death. So, his parents did everything they could for the rest of the family. Minho on the other hand had never been good with death. It made his insides crawl. Therefore, his parents told him to stay in the city to concentrate on his studies. Not that he had been close to his aunt anyway.   
All of that was almost 3 month ago, but his parents had decided to stay at her place a while longer to arrange everything else.   
“Now that you are already here come in.” Minho said, and his parents took off their shoes in the entrance area, then closed the door behind them with another beep.   
“This is actually a nice place, son.” His father who was done taking of his shoes first said while looking around the small apartment which was at least half clean now. “We thought you lived in a slump because you never wanted us over.”  
“I’ll make you some tea!” Minho said, quickly changing the topic.  
“AH speaking of slump,” His mother started as she sat down on the couch – unaware of what happened there last night. “I mean as nice as this apartment is… There seem to be strange neighbours…” Mr. Choi took his place next to his wife and nodded in agreement.  
Minho threw a confused glanced over at them from the kitchen. How would they know about his neighbours, even he didn’t really know anything about them except for their names? People here came and went again and again. No time or need to be introduced.  
Noticing Minho’s confusion his mother added: “There was this guy who looked like a gangster with tattoos everywhere that came out of the elevator of this building… Are you sure this is not a strange place?” she said.   
“Yes, right! I remember you telling us that the rent here was especially cheap. There has to be a reason for that.” His father added, a frown on his face.   
The moment his mother described that gangster guy Minho was sure that she was talking about Taemin. This is going to be a big nut to crack it seems.  
“No not at all. This place is amazing, no need to worry about me by the way. I am a 25-year-old man. I can take care of myself.”  
“I mean it is true, you are old enough, but you will always stay our son, so we can worry about you as much as we want.” Minho’s mother smiled at her son   
“So, you are back in Seoul for good then?” Minho asked while carrying the cups of tea over to the small table next to the couch.   
“Yes, we moved back into the flat yesterday!”  
“And of course, the first thing you do when you are back, is visit me.” Minho joked, and both of his parents laughed. They had always had a good relationship. As in every family, there were lots of arguments in his teen years when they just couldn’t afford sending him on school trips and whatnot, but in the end, they have always managed to maintain this steady relationship.   
“How could we not son. So, tell us how are your studies going?” his father asked and started a long talk about what Minho had been doing for the past few months. Even though they had occasionally messaged each other, there was a lot that had not been communicated since all three of them have been busy with their own lives.  
It was almost time for dinner when Minho asked them if they wanted to go and eat out. Half an hour later the three of them sat in one of Minho’s favourite DakGalbi restaurants in his area where Kibum and he had visited quite a few times already.   
“This is the restaurant Kibum and I visit a lot, so I can promise you this is the best DakGalbi you can get around here. Kibum is very picky.” Minho explained when they took a seat in the back of the room at a window.  
“Oh, speaking of Kibum! How is he doing? We haven't seen him in a long time!” his mother asked.  
“Well we are not middle schoolers anymore… do you miss the days when he came over every single day we had time off from school?” Minho smiled. Those were good times. There were these few days in a month where they had time to hang out together when they did not have any school or after school activities.   
School had been a tough thing. They went to school during the day and afterwards took extra classes in whatever they were not good enough in. Not to mention the homework that had to be done afterwards, but despite their busy lives, Kibum and Minho had managed to make the best of the little time they had.  
Minho remembers them building castles out of cushions and basically nothing. He smiled at the thought of young Kibum and Minho playing games in the playground that belonged to the apartment complex Minho used to live in.   
Kibum’s parents were working a lot, so they were glad Minho’s parents used to take the bubbly boy in. Minho could not count how many times Kibum had slept over at their place. It just so happened that Minho’s parents were like parents to Kibum also. His real parents were just as loving, they just did not have as much time to spend with their son.   
But the days little they spent with Kibum’s parents were some of Minho’s favourites. He remembers them taking the two boys to the beach for the first time. Kibum and Minho had almost drowned each other in the water because Minho had thrown Kibum’s new water-ball too far into the sea so it had drifted away. Kibum’s father had carried them out of the water and got them some ice cream and a few minutes later they built a sand castle together.  
Their friendship was something special, Minho knew that, and his parents did as well. They saw him as their second son.   
“We should meet up with Kibum as well.” His father said, looking at his wife who nodded in approval.   
“You can try but you’ll probably only catch him with his better half.” Minho said and then focused his attention on the waiter that stood at their table.  
“We would like to have DakGalbi for three with DdeokBokki, Ramyeon and Cheese please.” The waiter nodded and moved away again  
“What do you mean his better half? Did he finally find a good guy?” His mother smiled such a wide smile that Minho suddenly had the feeling his parents would actually not mind at all that he is gay as well.   
“Yes, this one is the first one I really like and seems to be a good guy inside and out.” Minho liked to talk about JongKey - how they lovingly named themselves. He had been rooting for those two since day one.   
“I first thought that was just a phase of his, but I guess he really isn’t interested in all those pretty girls the world has to offer.” his mom then said, being interrupted by the waiter who brought the big pan with the half cooked DakGalbi. He turned on the stove in the middle of the table and began adding the Ramyeon and DdeokBokki, making the family quiet. It was slightly uncomfortable having an outsider listen to their conversation.   
“Being gay is not a phase,” Minho said as soon as the waiter was gone. He ignored the looks his parents gave him and gestured for them to start eating. The good feeling he had gotten earlier was slowly disappearing.  
They did not talk much after that. Minho’s choice of restaurant was praised since both of his parents loved the served DakGalbi very much. And there was a short conversation about whether or not they should order some rice for the rest of the Galbi to make some BokkeumBap which they decided to do.  
Shortly after the rice came Minho knew this was his last chance to bring up the topic he had to bring up today.   
“Mom, Dad, I think I have something I need to tell you.” Minho put his chopsticks to the side and looked at his parents that sat across the table  
“Sure son, just do!” His father said.  
“I am in a relationship.” He looked at the table. This way he couldn’t see the looks his parents exchanged with their mouth full of BokkeumBap. His mother was the first to swallow the rice and react to what he had just said.  
“Are you serious?! I thought this would never happen,” this gained her a kick in the side by her husband, but her smile rested the way it was before. “That is wonderful!” she exclaimed happily.  
Minho just frowned, he still had to get over the next obstacle. Telling them that it was a man whom he fell in love with.  
“So, tell us who is the lucky girl?” his father said, looking at Minho expectantly.  
Minho started playing with his hands “Uhm well the thing is –” he took a deep breath. This was the moment. He had to get it out now.   
“You should ask about the lucky guy…” Minho mumbled but his parents heard it anyway. Both of them froze for a second when they understood what this meant.   
“So, you too are…?” his mother asked, not voicing the word “gay”, a frown on her face. Minho just nodded. There was a moment of silence.   
Minho was waiting for either of his parents to say something, but they were just sitting there letting what Minho just told them sink in. His mother buried her head in her hands, not quite sure how to react.  
His father was the one who broke the silence. “Minho you know we love you, but you will have to give us some time to get used to that thought. I mean this came very surprisingly. Are you sure? You could be confused because of Kibum” The man took a short break before adding, “For Kibum it was obvious from the start but we hardly imagined you to be uhm gay as well…”  
“OH god honey, are you the one Kibum is with?” His mom suddenly almost shouted in surprise which made Minho smile with a pained expression, because he could not picture the two of them as a couple in a million years.  
“Mom! Of course not. That would be strange!” Minho mumbled, hoping for his parents to accept his sexuality.  
“And I would not have told you If I wasn’t one hundred percent sure about it. I really hope you can come to terms with it, after all I am still the same Minho you have known.” Minho added.  
“I hope you understand it’ll take us some time to get accustomed to this.” Minho nodded at his father’s words which were spoken slowly and were definitely the result of quite some thinking.   
“So, who is the “lucky guy”?” Minho’s mom asked hesitantly. She had calmed down a bit, her eyes still wandering up and down Minho’s body – as if she was looking at him in a complete new light – a light which Minho was not quite sure whether it was bad or just new.  
“Uhm his name is Taemin and he is one year younger than me.” Minho said, while smiling slightly. 

Meanwhile  
Taemin was arranging the colours and needles for the next customer whom he had made a crow artwork for. He remembered the girl when she first came in. It was the day he had first seen Minho. Park Jinhi. Back then she came in for a meeting to design her tattoo. She had told him how she wanted it and the product in the end, took Taemin about 7 weeks to complete. So, he “knew” Minho for almost two months now. He felt like it was yesterday when they had met for the first time.   
Taemin had the elegant crow tattoo design printed out in several sizes for her to choose the one she preferred.   
When everything was ready he went over to the waiting area to get Park Jinhi and showed her the way to his room.   
After transferring the design onto her sanitised skin, she looked at the mirror to look at her now covered lower left backside. The crow stared right back into the mirror, her beak held a chain with a key on it and her feathers were slightly tousled as if the wind was messing with them.  
Jinhi smiled at the beautiful artwork on her body and nodded. Taemin was glad. It was always awful when the customers did not like the artwork he had spent on this much time. Most of the days they liked it but those few that did not always made him feel worthless, as if he failed at the only thing he was good at.   
Taemin gestured her to lie down on the tattoo table and got the machine and the black ink.   
The next three hours, Taemin spent drawing along the blue lines from the transferred design and then precisely filling them out, making the texture of the feathers visible. With white he made some highlights and then after nearly seven hours it was finally done. Jinhi had decided to do it in one session which was totally fine with Taemin but needed a lot of concentration.  
With a wet tissue and sanitiser Taemin washed away the excess ink and put a plastic wrap over the freshly poked tattoo. He gave Jinhi the instructions for the aftercare and then sent her to the front desk to pay.   
When Taemin had finished cleaning up everything, he went over and knocked at Jonghyun’s room, he worked late shift with Taemin as well.   
“Come in” Jonghyun’s voice came from the inside, Taemin pushed the curtain aside and entered the small both.  
“Oh! Taemin what honours me with your presence?” the smaller male joked and put aside the drawing he was working on.   
“Do you have a minute to do my lip piercing? I finally decided to do it.” Taemin said.   
A few months back, Jonghyun had told Taemin to get his lips pierced because he thought that it would “look incredible”. Back then, the white-haired tattoo artist did not feel like getting another piercing but today was a good day - and he would finally get it.   
“Took you long enough anyway. Can I choose the placement?” Jonghyun asked, slightly excited to be piercing Taemin. He had given him three of his tattoos and pierced the nipples, but it was still awesome to be the one who adds something to THE Lee Taemin’s body.  
“Sure thing. Just make it quick I want to go home.” Taemin said, smirking at the other male who looked at him confused.   
“What time is it?”   
“A little bit after 10pm”   
“HOLY CRAP” Jonghyun exclaimed “I was supposed to call Kibum. Wait a second” And Jonghyun was already out of the room, phone in his hand and Taemin just shook his head at the couple. But if he were honest to himself, he had the deep desire to call Minho and ask him about his meetings with his parents.   
Did he tell them about him? How have they reacted? Was Minho alright? Was he crying at home?  
But Minho would be smart enough to message him if anything went wrong. So Taemin put these thoughts aside and looked at the skull Jonghyun had been working on.   
Taemin hated skulls. That was why he did not take any customers who wanted to have a skull tattooed. In general, he hated everything dead. There was enough death all around. Taemin preferred tattoos to be meaningful and somehow more special and just in general: He liked it to be art.   
Lost in his thoughts he did barely realise when Jonghyun came back in with the piercing he had chosen for Taemin’s lip.   
It was a black ring. Jonghyun knew what he liked.  
Taemin smiled at the other tattoo artist’s choice and sat down on the comfortable black chair in the middle of the room.  
“I guess I don’t have to tell you how this works” Jonghyun chuckled, looking down at the heavily pierced male who smirked back.   
“I think I am good.”  
“Great then stop talking.”  
Few seconds later there was a brand new black ring going through the centre of Taemin’s lower lip.   
“All done” Jonghyun said and took off the gloves while looking at his work. “I knew this would look gorgeous”  
Taemin got up while slightly playing with the foreign metal in his lips. A small look to the mirror reassured him that it was good to trust this to Jonghyun. He looked good. Really good.   
“This is wonderful. Thanks a lot!” The dull pain of the freshly pierced lip made speaking slightly strange but he managed anyway.   
“Now, let’s get this place cleaned up and head home.” Taemin added, walking out of the small room, Jonghyun following him outside after he had turned off the light in his booth.   
They cleaned up what there was to clean and then left the studio a bit before midnight.   
“I am sure Minho will love it!” Jonghyun shouted after Taemin when the latter walked away.  
Oh, Minho will like it. Taemin was sure of that. The taller seemed to be quite pleased by all of Taemin’s body modifications. The tattoo artist notices the looks the taller male gives him whenever he is just a little bit exposed.   
Taemin sent Minho a good night message after reading the short one he had gotten from the latter – the meeting with his parents seemed to have gone pretty well even though he did not tell him any details.   
Taemin could not wait to show Minho the new piercing. There was one thing he was sure of:   
Minho is going to LOVE it.


	21. Drying Tears

When Minho got up the next morning he was insanely excited to meet Taemin. He had talked to Kibum on the phone yesterday evening, and his best friend had said something about talking to Jonghyun only for a brief moment, because Taemin was getting a new piercing. The tall male could not wait to see it. He didn’t openly admit it, but he was completely in love with Taemin’s body modifications. He loved every single tattoo and was just waiting for the next chance to admire the work of art that his boyfriend’s body was.  
Also, he had to tell Taemin the details about the meeting with his parents. He had only reassured Taemin that it went fine. Which it actually did. His parents did not speak much after Minho’s coming out. They did not really ask anything about Taemin, which Minho was slightly disappointed in, but nevertheless, they were not as shocked as he had thought, actually, they were quite accepting of the fact that Minho was gay, which he had not been so sure about. So, it turned out better than he had originally thought.   
After they had left the restaurant his parents pretty much treated him the same way they always did. There were less jokes and his parents were slightly quieter than they usually are, but they even payed for his food.   
Before leaving the apartment, Minho took a shower thinking about Taemin once again while getting rid of his morning wood. 

Their first date in a long time took place in a coffee shop close to Minho’s university, because afterwards, Minho still had some tutoring to do. But for the time being, he was with Taemin and Taemin only.  
Minho arrived at the coffee shop fifteen minutes early since he had to take some books back to the library, and that didn’t take as much time as he had expected. He already ordered himself his Iced Americano and sat down at a table on the upper floor of the three-story coffee shop. This was where the smoking area was.  
Being with Taemin, he had become accustomed to certain things he had never thought of much before: There were specific spots for smoking. Don’t even think about lighting a cigarette in the middle of the street. When they were out in the city Taemin took a break in an alley or in a smoker’s area in a coffee shop every hour.   
By now Minho looked out for those defined spots in every coffee shop they go to. Not all of them have one, so they had chosen the few that both of them enjoyed and had this little room where usually several people were smoking their cigarettes.   
The first time they were at a coffee shop together, Minho had joined Taemin in the small space, despite the other’s warning. And he regretted it instantly. The air was thick and heavy and full of smoke. After he came out of the small glass room, he knew he smelled as if he had been a smoker all his life.   
Since then, Minho had stayed seated and waited for Taemin to finish his dose of nicotine - which he usually did fast.   
Minho sent Taemin a message, saying he was waiting for him on the top floor while updating his planner. Jinki had just invited him to their next concert in a few weeks. Rumours – Kibum - say that Jonghyun had accepted the proposition Jinki offered him and joined the group of four as a second vocalist.   
The moment he closed the booklet a white-haired figure sat down in the chair on the other side of the table. Minho smiled, raised his head and starred at the male in front of him. Not that he wasn't used to Taemin’s appearance by now, but the other looked especially good today.  
He was wearing a vine coloured V-neck shirt, and the piercing, THE piercing in his lips. It was right in the centre. IN THE VERY CENTRE OF TAEMIN’S LIPS WAS A BLACK RING.   
Minho could not take his eyes off the other’s lips. He was fixed on the black metal, taking in the new sight in front of him. The freshly pierced lips turned into a sly smirk – the one Minho loved so much.   
“I don’t even get a hello? Seems I was right – You love it.”  
Minho woke up from his trance – now looking at his boyfriend’s beautiful black eyes which were surrounded by a fine, silver line of eyeliner.   
“Hello,” Minho stuttered trying not to stare at the ring in Taemin’s beautiful lips which he really wanted to kiss. He needed to know how it felt. How the metal of the piercing in Taemin’s plump lips felt against his own.   
“Will you be staring at my lips the entire day? People will think you want to kiss me.” Another smirk appeared. Taemin loved to tease an embarrassed Minho, and the latter just blushed before finally looking away. His gaze on his planer again, trying his hardest not to go over to Taemin and claim his lips this instant.   
Even though Kibum had warned him, the real image of Taemin with a new piercing was slightly confusing and arousing at the same time. He had not known it was a piercing on his face, but he was not disappointed. Not the slightest.  
Taemin was right, he LOVED it.   
“It, uh, it looks good.” Minho managed to say and Taemin smiled at the adorableness of his boyfriend who was trying so hard not to stare.  
“I am glad you think so, because this is not going anywhere anytime soon.” Taemin said, biting into his freshly pierced lower lip.  
Minho knew Taemin was trying to provoke him, and as much as he would have liked to have resisted the urge to do so he could not stay still after that.   
“If you do that one more time, I will jump you and all of these people will see things they really don’t want to see.” Minho said it so fast Taemin had trouble catching all the words.  
Another small smile played on Taemin’s lips. He admired the older male so much. He did not quite understand the reason why, but he knew he did.   
“I wouldn't mind you doing that. But you'll have to wait for a week until you can examine this. Then, you'll be very welcome to do so.” With those words Taemin licked his still smiling lips.   
The next week was pretty much the same over and over again, they met around noon, sat in a coffee shop chatting or doing some work for either Taemin’s customers or Minho’s students. Afterwards they went their own ways for work and tutoring. On Taemin's day off they ended up in Minho's bed, giving the taller plenty of time to "inspect" he other’s body. All of it but his lips, which had to heal before they could be involved in any action.  
While in the coffee shop, Minho found himself enjoying watching his boyfriend draw in his sketchbook.   
Every single thing the white-haired male started, seemed to come out wonderfully. There were days where Minho barely had exams to look through or did not have any exercises to make. That was when he pretended to work on stuff when he was actually watching every single movement of Taemin’s hand while the other was creating beautiful artwork on the small piece of paper in front of him.  
One Saturday when they met, Taemin was working on a drawing of two hands which were holding each other. It obviously were two male hands and the artwork was phenomenal already, after only the first 10 minutes of Taemin using his pencil to create the position of the hands he wanted.   
“This is amazing. Who is that for?” Minho asked, curious about the person who would get a tattoo like that. To openly signal one’s sexuality like this.   
Taemin, who had been absorbed in his drawing, as he always was when he was working on new designs, looked up at Minho, taken by surprise that the other had been watching him work.   
He stretched his arms which were covered by a long sleeved striped shirt and put the pencil aside.   
“Oh, this is not for anyone specifically… I sometimes just draw without any particular reason” He said, looking at the two hands on the paper in front of him, tilting his head from one side to the other.   
“Do you like it?” He asked the taller male who simply nodded.   
“It is beautiful, like everything you do. I was simply curious as to what kind of person would get this as a tattoo since it is obviously two males hands.” Minho said. His heart was beating slightly faster than usual. Minho was sure he was over analysing, but he had the feeling this illustration was very personal to Taemin, and maybe even involved himself as well, but the fact that Taemin did not seem uncomfortable at all made Minho push those thoughts aside.   
“Want to go somewhere else?” Taemin asked, closing the sketchbook gently, putting it back into his bag together with the pencil case.   
“We should do something other than sitting in a café for once.” The tattoo artist smiled at Minho whom, without saying a word, started putting his notebooks into his backpack as well.  
A few minutes later they were on the busy streets of Gangnam. People were coming from everywhere and there was hardly any space to stay still, so they followed the stream of people to wherever it would take them. They ended up somewhere behind the CGV in a convenience store to get some Soju for later purposes. Taemin was planning on staying over at Minho’s place once again.   
The plan was to go back to his place after dinner and drink some soju while playing League of Legends. That, was Taemin’s idea. Minho always felt bad after playing video games with Taemin – he wasn’t too bad himself but Taemin seemed to be quite the genius when it came to things like that. He beat Minho in almost every single game.   
As much as Minho had asked Taemin to tell him some of his tricks the white-haired male had refused and simply smirked – which usually (when in closed rooms) ended up in a make out session and progressed into heated sex – the game long forgotten by both of them.  
They walked the streets back to the Subway station, walking past so many people, ignoring the looks they gave them if they spotted their intertwined hands.   
When they passed a street food place Minho stopped in his tracks.   
“How about we eat here? I crave street food!” He exclaimed happily. Taemin, of course, was very much ok with that choice. He lived for street food.   
There was a middle-aged couple already standing there, their backs facing the two males who were immensely excited to get some Odeng and Sundae.   
Minho took the spot next to the couple and Taemin stayed on his other side, already hungrily looking at all the hot food in front of him.   
“Ajumma! Could we get two Odeng, Sundae and some Ddeokbokki?” Taemin said to the lady behind the stall who started busying herself, getting their order ready.  
“Coming right up,” She shouted back at him, while stuffing Sundae in a paper plate for them to eat.   
“Yah Taeminah you didn’t even let me choose” Minho whined even though he would have chosen the same thing.   
Taemin turned around to face Minho – ready to give a cocky answer when his eyes met the eyes of the man he feared and hated the most. The middle-aged couple had turned around when they heard the name Minho had called out.   
They looked at Taemin, faces trying to decide whether or not they recognised their son in the heavily tattooed male’s appearance. Taemin’s eyes went wide. This could not be happening. He had been so careful all these years, and now here he was, his name called out. He was sure they would get the right idea soon.   
Taemin’s heart started beating unnaturally fast. His breath coming in short irregular gasps.   
Minho on the other hand could not quite grasp the situation. His boyfriend had started hyperventilating next to him, staring at the couple behind him. All the taller male could do, was hold onto Taemin’s shoulders to keep him from falling down.   
“HEY Taemin!! Can you hear me?” He took the other’s face in his hands, making him turn his now red eyes to him. Minho looked right into the beautiful eyes which were tearing up, moving rapidly from side to side.   
“Please,” Taemin managed to utter while breathing hard.   
“Get me away from here,” It was nothing more than a whisper, but Minho understood. With a short look back at the couple that was standing there wide eyed, following the scene which played in front of them – taking in all of Taemin’s appearance with a disgusted and shocked face.   
Minho did not take the time to ask questions, so he threw a 5,000₩ bill at the counter and lifted Taemin up easily, walking away towards an alley where he put Taemin down to sit on the stairs that lead to one of the houses. There was no one around so Minho sat down next to the white-haired male that was shaking now.   
Taemin’s breathing had calmed down more or less but his whole body was trembling. Minho had seen this before. This had to be one of the other male’s panic attacks.   
But how had it been triggered? Minho could not quite make sense of the situation he was in right now and Taemin wasn’t in the condition to answer any of his questions. Not knowing what to do Minho took the other male’s hand, caressing it lovingly while the inked hand was shaking in his slightly bigger, warm ones.   
He also placed Taemin’s head on his chest, putting the other arm around the smaller’s shoulder.   
They did not speak a word for over 20 minutes. They simply sat there in the dark alley – the sun had set while they were there - Taemin’s trembling getting weaker and weaker.  
Taemin had his eyes closed ever since they left the street food place, but Minho could still see silent tears falling from the corners of his eyes.   
When the temperature got colder, the tattoo artist in his arms started shaking again, this time from the cold. Minho who had had his eyes closed for a while, while he was caressing Taemin’s hand and shoulder, noticed, and opened his eyes first.   
“Are you alright?” Minho asked. He felt stupid for asking that question because obviously he was not, so he just continued to talk while Taemin slowly opened his wet eyes.  
“I will take you home now. It is cold here.” This received a thankful nod from Taemin who tried to get up.  
“Wait, I’ll carry you,” Minho said but Taemin shook his head.  
“I can walk,” He said, his voice rough from all the silent crying.  
A few minutes later, they were back at a busier road where Minho waved over an empty taxi, telling the driver his address before putting the seatbelt on for Taemin.  
Due to the rush hour it took them over 20 minutes to reach Minho’s apartment complex which was actually not that far from Gangnam. Taemin had held onto Minho’s hand tightly the whole drive.  
When they finally opened the door to Minho’s place both were exhausted. Minho let Taemin sit down on the bed where he joined him soon after he put down their bags and had taken off his shoes.   
Minho sat down next to his boyfriend, looking at the other’s face. Taemin was staring at his hands. He was drawing circles with his inked fingers, following the lines of the beautiful moon.  
“I know - you're wondering again,” Taemin said, his voice pretty steady now. It seemed, the now familiar apartment was working wonders on his soul.  
“I guess now’s the time… to tell you... the whole story," The tattoo artist had to make several short breaks while uttering this sentence.  
Minho nodded, not wanting to interrupt the other while he was speaking. His eyes still fixed onto his hands, Taemin continued:  
“This couple.” Another break and a deep breath “Those were my parents.” Minho’s eyes went wide. This was not going the way he had expected.  
It could not be. Minho didn’t want to believe that Taemin’s parents were the reason for this panic attack. This had to mean that they are somehow connected to the scar. He didn’t even want to think of it.  
“I guess you've probably already made an assumption…” Taemin took another deep breath, his voice shaking by now.   
“You don’t have to say it," Minho said, holding onto Taemin’s inked hand tightly now.   
“You deserve to hear it. You’ve been here for me all this time,” Taemin’s voice broke and some more tears escaped his eyes.   
Seeing his boyfriend in this state made Minho’s eyes tear up as well. Could it be that Taemin has never really had anyone?   
“He- He,” a small sob “He was the one.” Taemin’s voice broke again.  
“My father cut me. He cut me because I am gay.” The sobs interrupted Taemin every few seconds and Minho could not hold back his tears anymore either.   
The two of them were sitting there on the big bed – a dim light came from the lamp on Minho’s nightstand. Taemin could barely see anything in the dark room through the tears that wet his eyes.  
Minho on the other hand who had his back to the lamp saw Taemin’s face which was enlightened by the soft light. He saw the tears rolling down the white-haired males beautiful face, and he knew he was not in the position to stop them.  
These tears needed to come out. So, he just sat there, held onto the inked hand and cried with Taemin – cried for Taemin.   
They fell asleep in their clothes a while later, neither of them bothering to turn off the light.  
Taemin held onto Minho like his life depended on it – and maybe, it did. Chest to chest, the couple laid in the big bed, Minho’s arms wrapped around his boyfriend’s smaller frame.   
Drying tears glistening in the dim light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is a pretty short, but very important chapter. Taemin finally opened up. YEY
> 
> alright so this is slowly coming to an end. only 2 more chapters. 
> 
> As always: comments are very much appreciated. They make me so incredibly happy. <3   
> have a wonderful day!!


	22. You Are Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the long break of updates, it was exam season and I had many things to take care of. 
> 
> This is already the second to last chapter. Only one more left after this one. I hope you will enjoy this and stay tuned for the final chapter!!
> 
> xx  
> R

The next morning was different. Now that everything was out, Taemin’s chest felt lighter. Minho took it better than he had thought, or he just did not show any discomfort while he was still with Taemin. He didn’t look at him in a pitiful way and he did not treat him any different.   
That was the moment when Taemin realized how lucky he was to have Minho by his side. The taller male did not judge him, he was there for him when he needed to be and took him the way he was, with all the stories from the past. He loved him just the way he was.   
He even loved his tattoos which was not a common occurrence in a society that teaches children that getting tattoos is a bad thing and that all of those who do are criminals.   
About a week later, the date for the meeting with Minho’s parents was set. Taemin was nervous. He could not wait for the meeting but on the other hand he was really afraid. He knew Minho had a very good relationship with his parents. He didn’t want to be the reason for that relationship to be strained.   
In the back of his head he had been praying for the meeting to go smoothly. It was the only way for him to reassure himself.   
This was one of the first moments he had regretted getting the tattoos. It would have been so much easier if he just looked like a regular person. A man with a steady job and a future.   
There was no way in hell that the two of them would ever be able to marry or adopt kids in Korea, but at least he would have looked like a decent man and partner for their only son.   
These days Taemin had thought about leaving Korea many times. To a place where people did not tremble in fear when he entered the subway. A place where Minho and he could marry, settle down, buy a house and who knows, maybe have kids.   
But on the other hand, he did not want to leave his home behind. He would have to learn another language and adapt to a whole new country. So, these thoughts had disappeared very soon after they had first come up.   
Taemin was getting ready at home, trying out several different button downs, checking himself out in the mirror to choose the one that he looked the most “normal” in. He ended up with black long pants, the only ones without holes in them, and a striped button down which he buttoned all the way up. He took out the piercing in his nose, exchanging the big ring for a small dot. The piercing in his lip was too new to take it out so he left it where it was.   
After taking out several more, he was left with only the lip piercing, the dot in his nose and one ring in each ear lobe.   
He looked at the mirror again. He looked unfamiliar. Without his piercings and make-up, he felt naked. This is for the best he told himself while inspecting his reflection.  
Taemin was looking at Lee Taemin from a few years ago. Most of his tattoos were covered by clothing. Only the ones on his neck and his hands were still visible.   
“I guess this is the best I can do.” Taemin said to himself.   
Shortly after he grabbed his keys and wallet, put them in the back pocket of his pants and left the apartment. When he finally got a seat in the subway, he sent a message to Minho, asking if he had told his parents about his appearance as he was beating himself up more every minute.  
>I just told them that you like to express yourself through the way you look…<  
Taemin had hoped for something more but he knew Minho, that poor guy probably had no idea how to bring this up himself. So it seemed they were just going for it without much preparation. Great. This really didn’t calm him down.   
>You could not have made it clearer.<  
He sent back which just got him two stickers of little monsters, bowing with the moving sign “Sorry” above them. Taemin shook his head. Such a child.  
Around 6:30pm, Taemin arrived at the restaurant they had said to meet at. He knew Minho well and guessed he and his parents would already be there. Minho was on time - always. So, when he entered the place he looked around for his boyfriend, scanning all the faces of the people already seated.   
He spotted him in the right corner of the restaurant, facing his way, talking to a couple who sat with their backs to the door.   
When Minho noticed Taemin approaching them, his eyes widened for a second, barely recognising the man he fell in love with. The fact that Minho had changed his attention to something behind them made his parents turn around, facing the flawless male who bowed in front of their seats.   
When he returned to his standing position, Taemin was finally able to look at the faces of Minho’s parents.   
He definitely knew where Minho had gotten his looks from. He looked exactly like his father. The eyes looked like they had been copied and pasted.   
There was a moment of silence while the middle-aged couple took in every single inch of Taemin’s appearance. His hands were still in his pockets. He did not dare to take them out of there. Not yet. The previous smile that Minho’s mother had, had on her face while Taemin had bowed to them quickly disappeared when she noticed the piercing in his face.   
That was also the moment when Minho’s parents recognised him as the “gangster” they had seen at Minho’s apartment, back when they had visited his place for the first time. Even if the male looked slightly different now, as he was dressed more decently, and there were barely any tattoos shown, the piercings and the bleached hair gave it away and reassured their thoughts.   
Minho was the one to break the silence. While his parents were watching the white-haired male, he had gotten up from his chair and walked over to where Taemin was still standing awkwardly. If Minho hadn't been so nervous about this meeting, he would have enjoyed the sight of his boyfriend, standing there, not quite knowing what to do. It was actually somehow cute to see the usually so restrained and cool Taemin in this state.   
“Ah Taeminah you made it!” He smiled and hugged the younger closely. This made Taemin take his hands out of the pockets of his pants, hugging the taller’s frame closely.  
There was a gasp coming from behind them but Taemin had his eyes closed so he couldn’t see the way Minho’s parents looked at the artwork on his hands. The looks were not good looks. Now they were entirely sure that this was the man they had seen coming out of their son’s apartment complex. They decided not to bring it up as it would have been awful for everyone and just exchanged a knowing look with each other.  
After the awkward hello, Taemin sat down next to Minho across from the other’s mother who was still watching his every move. Both of Minho’s parents were over the first shock by now, and tried their best not to act strangely in front of the couple.   
But never the less Taemin still felt their judging looks whenever his hands came into view. Taemin could not imagine how they would have reacted if he had turned up in his usual attire. Little did he know that they already knew what he looked like on a regular day.  
Minho somehow managed to start a conversation when the food was ordered. Through all of it Taemin had remained pretty much silent, not daring to say anything. He just followed the conversation by looking from speaker to speaker while playing with his fingers under the table. That was until Minho’s father addressed him personally.  
“So uhm Taemin, our son has not told us much about you. Except for the body expression thing that we only really understand now.” His eyes fell onto Taemin’s lips. “We would like you to tell us something about you. Like what do you do for a living? What do you like to do? And most importantly why are you with Minho?”  
The tattoo artist played with the buttoned-up collar of his shirt. Suddenly he felt really hot, and started sweating everywhere.  
“Uhm… well I am working as a tattoo artist. I guess that is not very surprising, is it?” Taemin said, followed by a sad chuckle. His voice was stable regardless of the fact that he was almost dying on the inside. He had never felt ashamed of his profession. Not until now. He felt worthless. He did not have anything to show or to say that could impress the two adults across the table.   
“Well no not really…” Minho’s mother said, looking at Taemin’s neck where he had uncovered a black ornament that had been hidden by the collar before. “I guess you don’t have a doctor’s licence either - So basically you are a criminal?” The judgement was clear to hear and Taemin looked at the table.   
She was right. He was a criminal. It wasn’t legal to use tattoo needles in Korea if you didn't have a doctor’s licence. Taemin had not finished his studies so in the eyes of the law, he was a criminal.   
“Mom!” Minho said, warning his mother not to go any further.   
“Minho it’s fine, you know she’s right. And I do too.” Taemin said, looking back up at the middle-aged couple.   
“Yes, in the eyes of the law I am a criminal. But I love what I do so that is enough for me not to change anything about it. No matter what other people say.” This startled Minho’s parents, they did not speak anymore and let Taemin finish.  
“What I like to do you asked. Well since I am an artist I live for art. I draw a lot. Not only for tattoo designs but also just for myself. I used to dance, not so much anymore though. I hardly have time.” Taemin shrugged his shoulders as he was getting more comfortable in his own skin..  
Minho’s looks reassured him immensely. He should keep going.   
“As for your question about why I am with Minho – This is very easy and very hard to answer at the same time.” The white-haired male stopped for a moment, thinking back to when he first saw Minho and how he fell in love with him.  
He could hardly tell the other’s parents about the very beginning of their relationship as it was only sexual attraction and wouldn’t really give him any brownie points with them.   
“All I can say is, that Minho is the most important person in my life at the moment.” Taemin’s voice was soft and none of the others dared to speak after he had uttered this sentence. Minho was sitting there in shock. He hadn’t been ready for a confession of this sort.   
“I have gone through some rough times, and for the first time ever, I have someone to hold on to. Someone to put me on the right path, and this someone is your son.” Minho’s parent’s previously judging look changed slightly, Taemin was not quite sure if it was out of pity, disgust, or something else.   
“I needed someone like him in my life, and that was right when we met. Minho is a wonderful person, he is caring, lovable and I know I can trust him with anything. I have never really had the chance to experience anything like this before. So, really pretty much all I can say is that your son is someone really dear and special to me.” Taemin’s eyes were now on Minho, the taller looking back into the dark eyes which were completely without makeup for once.  
“I hope this answers your question.” Taemin said, a smile playing around his lips in reaction to the big smile that almost split Minho’s face in half.   
Minho knew that Taemin would kiss him right now if his parents weren’t seated across the table. Somehow, he wished they weren’t, but he also knew that this meeting wasn’t going too badly so they needed to finish this off neatly and enjoy their alone time later.  
Minho’s parents had slightly warmed up to Taemin after this which made Taemin join the conversation more often. There was still this slightly uncomfortable feeling to the situation but neither Minho nor Taemin had expected anything else.   
When they finished the food, Minho’s parents nodded goodbye to the young couple, not daring to offer their hand to Taemin for obvious reasons. Just moments later Minho and Taemin were left alone in the restaurant.   
They exchanged looks and smiled at each other gently. Taemin did not really know Minho’s parents but he was positively surprised at how they took it. This was a good start. He was sure Minho thought the same thing.  
“Well that didn’t go too badly.” Taemin said as the older said at that same moment, “Thank you.”  
“Why are you thanking me? I did not do anything. Well actually it is me and my stupid job that made this harder than it should have been.”  
“Let’s go home. You are talking too much.” Minho said, standing up from his seat. He went over to the counter to pay for their food while Taemin got up and walked over to the exit.   
Back in Minho’s apartment, as soon as the door closed the two of them were all over each other.   
Until today Taemin had not allowed Minho to kiss him on the lips since he had gotten the new piercing and Minho did not have a choice but to do what Taemin said. But today it was Taemin initiating a kiss. When their shoes were off, the younger took Minho by the hand and pulled him over to the bed, pushing him onto it roughly. As soon as Taemin was on top of Minho he slowly brought his lips down to Minho’s.   
The moment their lips touched again for the first time in over a week both of them let a moan slip from their mouths. They had missed this familiar feeling - but there was something new to it as well.  
The metal of the black ring in Taemin’s soft lips was added to the sensations. It was a new feeling for both Minho and Taemin. The taller felt metal move against his lips and it made him go crazy. He had been waiting for this moment ever since he first saw the black ring in his boyfriend’s lips.  
Taemin enjoyed the new sensation just as much as the taller male. While he was pressing his crotch against Minho’s he deepened the kiss, making the ring move in his lips which got him so immensely excited that he could take Minho right then and there.   
“You are amazing.” Minho moaned when his lips were free of Taemin’s for a second while the white-haired male was taking off his shirt.   
“I know boy, I know. You tell me a lot.” Taemin’s typical smirk played around his lips again. Minho knew what this meant. He was in his boyfriend’s hands now. “You especially like to tell me when we are in your bed.”  
Minho did not answer. With red cheeks, slightly embarrassed because Taemin was right, he got rid of his shirt while watching the tattooed male in awe. He could still not believe that this beautiful human being was actually his. Taemin chose him. The boring university student.   
Before Minho could continue his thoughts Taemin’s lips were back on his and his mind went blank once again, his body taking over. After all this time with the white-haired tattoo artist he had learned quite some things when it came to intimate contact.   
He was not the innocent Minho he once had been – he had learned from the best, but still he was nothing regarding skills compared to Taemin. The younger was working wonders with his inked hands, caressing Minho’s beautifully toned torso. Gently on certain spots and then angrily pinching others which made Minho moan into the kiss.  
While circling his tongue around Minho’s he played with the others hard nipples, enjoying the vibrations of the taller’s moans that were silenced with Taemin’s mouth.   
Suddenly Taemin’s pierced lips disappeared from Minho’s and an inked hand found its way into Minho’s dark hair, gripping it tightly. With his hand in Minho’s hair, Taemin flipped them over, pulling Minho up while leaning back. When they had changed positions Taemin stared into the dark eyes of the male above him who was breathing heavily already.  
“You still don’t know how to control your breathing while kissing boy.” The tattoo artist mocked Minho which made the other shut him up instantly. Minho’s lips were back on Taemin’s, but only for a brief moment. The grip in the black hair got stronger and Taemin pulled Minho off his lips.   
“Enough of the foreplay. Take my pants off.” Minho did as he was told, eying Taemin’s body hungrily while doing so. In no time the taller managed to get the tight black pants off his boyfriend’s beautiful legs and got back down to kiss Taemin’s still covered member.   
“I taught you well.” Was all Taemin said while enjoying the view at his private parts. Minho's pink tongue was lapping at the black fabric of his boxers waking the younger’s member slowly.   
Soon after, a clear bulge had formed beneath the black cover.   
Taemin turned Minho around again. Now it was Taemin taking off Minho’s pants and boxers in one go, smiling at how erect his boyfriend’s penis already was without being touched at all. The said male hid his face – still embarrassed about his bare state. Taemin loved it. He loved how shy Minho was at one moment and how incredibly sexy he could be a minute later.  
“Please.” Minho moaned when Taemin took off his wet boxers as well. His semi erect cock’s piercing glistening in the light making Minho needy for Taemin’s touch. His own erection was just getting harder and harder by watching his boyfriend’s beautiful frame moving in the dim light of the lamp at the entrance of the apartment.   
Taemin did not yet grant Minho the satisfaction of his touch. He moved his hand over to the night stand taking out the half empty bottle of lube, coating his hands in the transparent liquid.   
To Minho’s surprise the lube coted hands did not move to either of their private parts but ended up at his chest. Taemin’s inked hands spread the lube across Minho’s upper body making the skin glisten in the light.   
It was beautiful in Taemin’s eyes. So incredibly beautiful. All Minho could do was watch how his boyfriend’s beautiful fingers played with his now very slippery skin, putting some extra attention on his nipples which were hard from all the stimulation.   
After the lube was spread out Taemin eyed his work and was more than happy with it. He sat down on Minho’s chest, his semi hard member right in front of the taller’s face. He did not need to say anything before Minho hungrily licked the pierced penis, making Taemin moan when the tip of his tongue first touched his member.   
Taemin’s legs made it impossible for Minho to move his arms which were tightly pressed against himself, caged in between Taemin’s tattooed legs and his own body.   
Restricted in his movements all Minho could do to please Taemin was lift his head and lick the other’s testicles that were hanging between his legs. But he wanted more. A small whine left his lips as he was not able to get to Taemin’s pension his own.   
Taemin chuckled “So eager, so eager." He said but complied to Minho’s wishes, moving his hips back and forth across Minho’s lubed chest and finally Minho was able take Taemin in, the heavy organ placed perfectly in his hot mouth, the salty taste of it spreading on his taste buds.   
When Taemin’s member was completely erect, the younger moved away from Minho’s mouth and let him move freely again.   
His hands found the bottle of lube and spread some of it on his member this time and then moved down to Minho’s private part. Minho had lifted up his legs by hugging his knees, exposing his pink hole to the white-haired male. His embarrassment had been taken over by lust a while back.   
Minho closed his eyes, waiting for Taemin’s fingers to find his hole which they did shortly. The younger was spreading a good amount of lube all over Minho’s private part, not leaving out his penis nor his balls while two of his fingers were already scissoring him.  
“OH GOD TAE JUST GET INSIDE OF ME!” Minho moaned loudly.   
“You are still as needy as always. Will this ever change?” Taemin teased the other again. He knew Minho hate-loved it. He had removed his hands by now and just as Minho started to say something back Taemin slammed inside.  
“Shut UUP AHHHH,” Minho screamed when Taemin’s pierced member suddenly entered his still tight hole. “HOLY SHIT next time ahhhh - warn me please!”   
“Can you stop complaining for one second?!”  
Skin was slapping against skin and both of them were breathing heavily after a few minutes.  
Their lips had found each other long ago. Neither of their minds managed to think straight anymore. All that was happening was simply based on instincts.   
Taemin felt that Minho was close to coming when he got tighter around him. “Are you coming?” He asked the obvious, while Minho did not manage to utter anything else but low moans.  
The white-haired male once again aligned his erection with Minho’s sweet spot pounding onto it hard.  
Minho came soon after with a particularly loud moan, his body shaking from all the stimulation.   
Taemin on the other hand was not yet done. After Minho had calmed down a little he pulled out of the others warm hole, admiring the way it twitched at the loss of his member.   
He moved onto his knees, sitting next to Minho’s head. The taller had his eyes slightly open, still in his own pleasure but watching what his boyfriend was doing.   
Looking at Minho’s face, Taemin took a hold of his pierced member, pumping it slowly at first but the look in Minho’s half lidded eyes made it hard to hold back. His pumps got faster, and he felt his own orgasm nearing. Taemin threw his head back, moaning while spilling his load all over Minho’s beautiful sweaty face.  
Some of his cum landed in his dark hair, some on his eyelashes and some more in his gaping mouth. It was a beautiful sight. Taemin could look at this forever. Minho completely spent underneath him, his cum all over his handsome features.  
“You are beautiful." Taemin said lovingly while getting some of his cum off Minho’s lips with his thumb.   
“And you are mine.”


	23. A Song For Them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dear readers.   
> I have gotten so many beautiful comments through this journey. So I thank all of those especially who left their thoughts in the comments!!  
> But I also want to thank everyone who has been taking the time to read this story. 
> 
> It is a sad and a wonderful moment at the same time: we are already on the very last chapter of this story. I hope you have enjoyed your stay here, if you did it would be wonderful to hear from you; what you liked, what you were surprised about and also if you have anything that could be improved.   
> I will let you read now <3
> 
> Keep supporting 5HINee 
> 
> ps: The "I Won't Give Up" cover by Onew actually exists, so go and watch it while reading the last part of this chapter. hihihi

It was the day of Jinki’s band’s performance and Taemin had stayed over at Minho’s place again- not that he spent any time at his own place anymore anyway. Minho was currently taking a shower and the white-haired male sat on the couch, zapping through the television channels until he found a show he liked watching.   
For some reason Minho took more time than usual in the bathroom so Taemin ended up watching a whole episode of “King of Mask Singer” until Minho finally came out of the bathroom, only wearing a towel around his hips. Now, Taemin knew why it took him such a long time. The taller, who usually just showered and didn’t even dry his hair, had styled his hair up and he looked stunning.   
The brown hair was arranged perfectly, held back with some gel. Taemin could not take his eyes off his incredibly attractive boyfriend. Not that he wasn’t attractive on normal days but today, as he had actually made an effort to look good, he would probably outshine everyone he came across.  
“Woah boiii what happened to you?” Taemin exclaimed, getting up from the couch to look at the handsome man in front of him up close. “You've never put so much effort in your looks for me, but for this concert you go all out. I see how it is.” The white-haired male said, who was still only wearing his boxers and a white shirt he had worn to sleep.  
Minho blushed at Taemin’s compliment, he knew it was one even if disguised as mocking. As always, the taller’s shy reaction made the younger smirk. “How about you go and date Jinki then?”  
“YAH” Minho got closer to Taemin’s face, looking him right in the eyes. “No one does me as good as you do.” Minho smirked thinking he was sneaky.   
“I am the only one who has ever ‘done’ you. So, stop saying nonsense.” Taemin gave back and then walked past the taller who was blushing again, landed a loving slap on Minho’s behind, and then made his way to the bathroom to take a shower as well.   
There was no way in hell that he would turn up at that concert in this state. Taemin was going to meet Minho’s fellow students which he was slightly excited about. He loved showing Minho off. He loved to show everyone that that wonderful man was his, and his only. Yes, he was being possessive.   
While Taemin was washing up, Minho opened his closet to find something appropriate to wear. It had to be nice and casual at the same time. Honestly, he did not really care about fashion, Kibum had tried to make him care about clothing many times but had failed miserably every time he went shopping with the taller. Minho just hated new stuff. He was comfortable in his shirts and jeans.   
Somewhere in the back of his closet he found a wine-coloured sweater Kibum had bought for his birthday a few years ago. He had barely worn it, therefore it was in very good condition. Minho put on some light blue jeans that he thought went well with the colour of the sweater, but who was he trying to fool – he had no idea if he even looked half way decent.  
Minho waited on the couch for Taemin to finish up. It was almost 4pm so they had to leave sometime soon as they had promised Jinki and Jonghyun to meet up beforehand to wish them the best of luck. The plan was to go and grab something to eat with Kibum after that, before the concert started at 8pm.  
The bathroom door opened a few minutes later and a half naked Taemin stood in the door frame, his hair parted down the middle, making the soft white waves play around his heavily pierced ears. Taemin had put on his usual red eyeshadow and smirked with his beautifully pierced lips at the other fully clothed man on the couch who was close to jumping at him. Minho held himself back though. There was not much time left.   
“Get ready we’ll have to leave in 10 minutes.” He said, watching how his boyfriend moved over to his backpack which he brought over yesterday, holding the outfit he had planned to wear to the concert.  
Minho’s eyes grew bigger when Taemin pulled out a shirt that was nothing more than a black net.   
“You are going to wear that?!?” Minho shouted and Taemin turned around at the shocked male.  
“Can I not? It is a concert after all… Plus I’ll be wearing this over it.” Taemin said while holding up a white blazer.  
“Oh god you will be the end of me.” Minho groaned, walking over to the kitchen to get some water. In the back of his mind he was arguing that this will be an awful first impression for all his fellow students - oh god especially the younger ones, the ones he was tutoring – but the rest of his mind screamed YESSS.  
He secretly loved the way Taemin looked in that net shirt. It displayed the tattoos without revealing too much of his body. Despite his past where he almost feared tattoos he was slightly proud of being the boyfriend of a man so obviously into body modifications.   
When Taemin had finished dressing himself they left the apartment, kissing once for a last time before they went outside. “You look stunning." Taemin said after their lips separated.   
The two of them met Kibum at the subway station near the university. The oldest was slightly excited about the fact that Minho was finally wearing the sweater he had given him and Taemin’s look he acknowledged with a proud nod, as if he had been the one who taught the other ‘how to fashion’ as he likes to call it.   
Jinki and Jonghyun were stressed out when the trio arrived at the back-stage part of the big stage that belonged to the university campus. All Jinki did, was run around, checking to see if everyone was doing their job. It shouldn’t even be Jinki’s problem as he was ‘only’ the leader of the band and there were people working for the big idol groups around getting everything ready.  
But as Jinki was he could not sit still and trust others to do stuff without him watching over it. Jonghyun at least greeted the three visitors, paying almost no attention to Minho and Taemin but only his Kibum – not surprisingly.  
After five minutes in the mess behind the stage they said goodbye and wished the band the best of luck for the performance - Minho and Kibum knowing most of them while Taemin was just awkwardly standing around, trying to look as cool as possible. Some strange looks were shot his way which he did not notice at all as he was busy watching Minho interact with all these people he did not know.   
They were done soon and when Taemin waved at Jinki to say goodbye as well the older beamed a wonderfully bright smile back which despite being busy managed to brighten up the room. Jinki’s eyes got smaller and his teeth were showing while he waved at Taemin happily. Slightly surprised by the loving smile Taemin followed his example and smiled back.  
When they left the backstage area Taemin took Minho’s hand in his own inked one, clearly showing that this man was his. Kibum just rolled his eyes, secretly jealous because his boyfriend wasn’t here.  
After a great meal at a SamGeyobSal place the three of them made their way back to the university campus that was slowly filling with people. Jinki had not promised too much. This seemed to be a big thing. There were several places where you could get food and drinks.   
Because it was the end of the semester, most students that had finished their exams were here to celebrate the finished term. Minho and Kibum greeted some people here and there while Taemin just followed them around.   
There were quite a few people staring at Taemin as always which bothered Kibum more than it bothered him.   
“Everyone is staring at us, couldn’t you have worn something else?” he asked at one point when a group of attractive men were watching Taemin’s every move. “I don’t know if you mind, but those dudes over there are checking you out.”  
Minho, knowing Kibum well, could hear the jealousy in his voice. It was new to Kibum that he wasn’t the centre of attention when it came to looks.   
“Oh, are they? Well too bad.” Taemin said, intertwining hands with Minho, smirking over at the group of men who looked away instantly now that they had been noticed.   
Soon after Minho spotted his fellow students. “Oh! Taemin-a those over there are the guys I told you about.” He said, pointing at the group of about 4 men and 5 women which he had been taking classes with since their first semester. This was why Kibum was also familiar with them as they had spent an endless amount of time in libraries and at someone’s place having a nice evening after the exams were done. “These are the people I take most of my classes with.”   
“Oh uhm…” Taemin said, looking over at the large group of people.   
“Would you mind me smoking a cigarette first?” He asked, taking out a new pack he had bought earlier.   
“Sure, go ahead. I’ll be over with them. You know where we are.” Minho said, watching as Taemin walked away. He was so incredibly gorgeous. The white hair was moving in the wind which also made his blazer move around his beautiful body that was only covered by the net shirt and some white, ripped pants which let some of the artwork on his skin show. While he was walking away, unlit cigarette in one hand, he moved the locks that were blown into his face away with his left hand, showing off the moon on it.  
Minho could not take his eyes off his boyfriend until the other was swallowed by the masses. He had been frozen in spot until Kibum’s face was unusually close to his.   
“CHOII are you gonna stare at Taemin for the rest of the evening or what? Let’s get your nice ass over there please.”  
Kibum’s fellow history students had joined the group by now and the older was excited to talk to them again, bragging about the fact that his boyfriend will be the second lead singer this evening.   
Ever since final exams were over, they had not seen each other, so there was a big hello when Minho and Kibum joined the group. As expected Kibum instantly started talking about the amazing Jonghyun who was going to be on stage soon enough.   
There was a lot of talking about what had happened since they had last seen each other as a group. Even if it were only a few months, so many things had happened.   
Somewhen in between, Kibum had exclaimed that he actually introduced Minho to a guy who was now his boyfriend. At first the others were laughing, thinking it was one of Kibum’s jokes until they saw Minho blushing like crazy. That was when they realised the other was not joking, but telling the truth.   
Some of them clapped their hands uttering something like, “It was about time”. Chanyung then asked for what everyone was hoping to see: A picture. “SO now that we know that our Minho is no virgin anymore, I want to see the lucky guy who made you melt Choi. Picture." He was smirking while holding his hand out for Minho’s phone.   
“How about you look at him in person and congratulate him on this amazing deed?” Kibum said, making Minho turn around, only to spot Taemin who just came out of the mass of people at the food cart over at the smoker’s area.   
Minho’s gaze was fixed on the white-haired male who was walking in their direction, one hand in his pockets and the other one hanging loosely by his side showing off the skin which was covered in ink.  
The others were scanning the mass for someone walking their way who was not a crazy tattooed guy with bleached hair.   
Their eyes grew bigger when that man actually stopped when he arrived next to Minho and took the taller’s hand in his inked ones, smirking at the group that was just standing there, wide eyed, trying to understand the situation.   
Minho – THE Choi Minho, The VIRGIN Choi Minho was in a relationship with a guy like that. It was almost too much for them to take in.   
It was Kibum who saved the situation because he started laughing from his heart.   
“OH MY GOD GUYS YOU SHOULD SEE YOUR FACES.” He almost died while saying those words, but the others soon joined his laughter.   
“Ok, so you are him?” Chanyung asked  
“Well depends on who “him” is but I am Taemin, nice to meet you.” He held out his unoccupied hand, shaking the other’s.   
“Nice to meet you too, sorry for the stares, I guess everyone is just surprised to see Minho with a guy like you, no offence.”  
“No worries, we get that a lot.” Taemin said, earning a nod from Minho’s side.  
After a few minutes everyone was over the first shock and introduced themselves to Taemin who then also started to feel more welcome to the group. They seemed to be a bunch of strange but nice and funny people.   
Shortly before the concert started, Kibum left the group to make his way to the very front row to shout at his boyfriend when he would come on stage. Without the other knowing he had even gotten a sign with Jonghyun’s name in glowing letters on it. Minho smiled at his best friend’s dedication when the older disappeared in the mass of people that had gathered in the concert area.   
There was already music playing from the speakers while some workers checked the instruments and the lighting. Taemin and Minho gradually moved away from the group of friends, moving with the people around them. They ended up a little further in the front to the right of where Minho’s friends were still standing.  
Their hands were still intertwined while they stood next to each other, not saying anything, just listening to the music while watching as the evening sky changed its colour from a beautiful blue to yellow to red and purple. The beautiful moment was not at all ruined by the lights that started moving and changing colour when the main act was announced. People started cheering and Minho could swear he could make out Kibum's screaming among all these voices.  
The grip on Taemin’s hand got stronger when the drummer entered the stage and started playing. Minho was nervous for his friends but at the same time enormously excited for this concert.   
His sanity was gone by the time Jinki had entered the stage which had made Minho scream for his friend.  
Taemin watched from the side, enjoying the sight of his passionately screaming boyfriend whom he was used to being so calm. When the first song started Minho threw his hands in the air and sang along to the words that came out of Jinki’s mouth.  
Because Taemin had never heard Jinki sing before he didn’t quite know how to react when the first notes made it to his ears.   
Jinki’s voice flew like honey into his soul and made all his insides swell. Somehow the sound of his voice made Taemin suddenly feel safe, made him feel like nothing had ever happened to him. It calmed him down and let him forget everything that had been and will come.  
Taemin reached out to one of Minho’s moving hands which were still in the air and griped onto it tightly, enjoying its warmth.   
Minho was slightly surprised and looked over to Taemin who was looking at him intensively. Their eyes did not leave each other, and they were staring at each other during the whole first song, barely noticing when Jonghyun joined Jinki in the second verse.  
The next song was more upbeat which gave Jonghyun the chance to show what he was able to do with his voice. Minho was sure that Kibum by now would be somewhere passing out from all the screaming he had already done. But instead of worrying about his friend, all Minho could think of was the beautiful male beside him.  
Taemin was moving to the beat, his limbs working perfectly together.   
The sun had set by now and wind was blowing over the mass of people who were jumping and moving with the music that came from the speakers.  
Jinki’s smile was bigger than it had ever been since Minho knew him while the band played an instrumental song which gave both Jinki and Jonghyun a second to relax on the side of the stage. Jonghyun was looking at something in the masses, Minho was one hundred percent sure it had to be Kibum with his stupid ass sign as Jonghyun’s face lit up and a second later threw shade at the same spot.   
Minho giggled. They were too cute. Jinki at the same time was watching his band with a proud look. After all it was him who brought them together and led them to this performance. He did his best to take care of them for years now, and today was the day where all of them were able to show what they are the most passionate about.   
Making the other members happy was all Jinki cared about, Minho was sure about this. That was just how he was. This was why Jinki was his friend. As long as the people around him were happy he was as well.   
All this hard work really payed off. This moment where Jinki watched his band perform in front of all these people, he knew that it had been worth it. Every second of struggles and hard work was erased by this wonderful moment.   
Knowing that they were somewhere in the masses, Jinki turned around to the people cheering for the band, not looking for his friends, just giving them a slight nod which Minho knew was for them.   
By the time the instrumental was over, Minho had back hugged Taemin, crossing his arms around the smaller’s shoulders who was moving with the sound of the guitars.   
Jinki’s voice came out of the speakers again and Minho’s heart swelled. It was the song he had requested his friend to sing. A cover of one of his favourite songs. A song for Taemin. A song for them.  
The lines to "I Won't Give Up" filled the air and made Minho hold onto Taemin’s frame closely.   
Minho placed a kiss on Taemin’s neck.  
\- placed on the freshly inked artwork of two intertwined male hands.


	24. Sequel - Not A Sex-Addict Per-Se

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was written as a sequel oneshot that is only here to satisfy your dirty minds. It just let's you see into the future of this story's 2min.
> 
> Notice: If you are interested in reading ongoing stories of mine, you can visit asianfanfics as I only upload the completed ones to this website. I am leaving the link to my "Masterlist" here, in case you want to check it out. You will also find this story and a Spanish translation of it on there!
> 
> https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1341540/1/aimrwv-masterlist-masterlist
> 
> Much love and keep leaving comments. They usually make my day :) you are the reason I keep writing!

Taemin was on the way to Minho’s workplace. Having finished his studies in international affairs, the latter was now working at a big company, managing international conflicts while closely working with some of the politicians who were involved in the cases. Being rather capable of what he did, he had already become quite successful, which then resulted in workloads that Taemin disliked to the core.

The tattoo artist often wondered why they had gotten such a beautiful new apartment and the king-sized bed if they hardly spent any time at home together. Because Taemin was working in shifts, it was even harder to make some time for whatever activities the couple could do.

It was either Taemin coming home late, slipping under the sheets quietly so he didn’t wake his boyfriend, or it was Minho who was working late on days where too much was going on. These days, Taemin waited for the taller to come home so they had a few minutes together, sharing the events of the day with each other.

Every move Taemin made those days, his hands on the others crotch, or a kiss that lasted a few seconds too long, Minho had blocked, arguing that he was too tired to do anything - or that he had an important conference the next day where he had to sit still for the entire day.

On the weekends, Minho usually caught up on all the paperwork he hadn’t done during the week. Maybe once, Taemin managed to get the taller male into bed with him but never long enough to actually satisfied the youngers needs and the latter was getting desperate.

Sex had always been an important part of his life. He wasn’t a sex-addict per-se, he did manage to go some time without sexual intercourse, but it needed all his self-control, not to jump at the next customer that got a piercing at his or her private parts.This was not an option though as Minho had given him the stability in his life that he had wished for ever since he had left his parent’s house.

He just could not cheat on the taller male. Taemin knew that one accident like that would cost him his precious relationship. And he was not ready to put that at stake. Also, he was not confident enough to speak with Minho about it. Even more because the day of their enlisting to military was coming closer and closer and he had no idea how he would manage to survive those two years. They were most likely not going to be in the same division, so meeting – or even having sexual intercourse would be nearly impossible. So he worried that Minho wouldn’t be at ease, letting him go for so long when knowing about his needs.

The taller knew about his past, he knew that Taemin had had sex on an almost daily basis before the two of them had met. That’s why he should not be afraid of telling Minho anything, but Taemin was embarrassed to say that he needed sex at least every second day, to not be aroused at everything just slightly sexual.

Taemin was afraid, that Minho would blame himself for not satisfying his needs and be even more stressed next to all the work he was doing. That is why recently he had spent more time in erotic shops, getting himself toys for his relief during the week when Minho was unavailable. Embarrassed he had to go this far, he hid everything in the very back of one of his cupboards, covered by the tremendous number of black jeans he owned.

Today, Taemin had a day off and after masturbating in the morning, he decided he could not hold himself back any longer. So, now, he was in the subway, on his way to Minho’s workplace. The latter should start his lunch break in half an hour and Taemin had decided, that Minho had to spend this hour with him.

When he was walking towards the building in which Minho-s company was, he started to regret his choice in clothes. Every single person going in or out was dressed in a black suit. This was not his world at all. Since it was fall and starting to get colder, at least he was wearing a black jacket and pants that were not ripped. His shirt on the other hand showed a little too much skin, not hiding the tattoos on his chest, as the v neck was a little too wide to be appropriate.

Not quite knowing his way around Minho’s workplace, the white-haired male wandered around for a bit, thinking about where he was most likely to bump into his boyfriend. After entering the glass building he was standing in a big entrance hall with gates on the right side where the employees used their ID cards to go through. That was not an option. Then, on the left side there was a desk with some busy looking women who were on their phones or talking to people who were standing at the desk.

This seemed to be the best way to get in, Taemin guessed, and walked over to the information desk where he was noticed instantly. The woman on the phone was staring at him while listening to the person on the other end. At first, Taemin pretended not to notice her but as she did not stop looking at the tattooed man, he decided to stare back at her. She probably was in her late twenties, so around Taemin’s age. When Taemin’s eyes met the woman’s, he just smirked and started playing with the ring that went through his lip. He had not bothered to take out any of his piercings today.

The white-haired male was slightly amused at how fast the lady looked away, smiled and kept waiting for one of the women to finish their business. To his joy it was the other lady, who had been talking to a man in a black suit before, who finished first.

“What can I do for - you?” She said, before looking at Taemin properly. When she did, her words got stuck in her throat which made Taemin smile at her gently.

“I am looking for Choi Minho, I have some business with him” He said, carefully watching the changes in the woman’s face as she was doing her best to keep the professional attitude up.

“Sir, I am sorry, but Mr. Choi is not expecting anyone today.” She said, not even looking at the monitor.

“How do you know that? Do you know Mr. Choi’s schedule by heart?”

“He is not meeting with you, so please step aside, there are people waiting.” She said, pointing at one man that was standing behind Taemin, who was looking rather annoyed by the white haired male.

That moment, the young woman finished her call and was able to take care of the other man.

“Not anymore I see” Taemin smirked. “Why don’t you call his office, I am sure he’ll meet me”

“I am sorry sir, but I cannot do that.”

“Oh, for fucks sake, I am his brother!” Taemin exclaimed angrily. “I was trying to be polite here, but you don’t seem to give me a choice.”

“If he is your brother don’t you have his private phone number?” The lady argued

For a second, Taemin didn’t know how he could get out of that one.

“He has just changed his phone and I left mine at home, I am sorry that I cannot remember his new number.” Taemin then finished off with a slight bow. “Just call his office and tell him his brother Taemin is waiting for him”

The woman was visibly unsure but took the phone into her hand anyways, dialling the number of Minho’s office while watching the male at the desk closely.

A few minutes later, the woman apologized and told him, that Minho was waiting for him in his office, walking Taemin to the gates where she opened it for him while giving him directions.

When he finally found the office that was labelled as “Choi Minho” he stopped for a second. He knew that Minho had become quite successful, but he hadn’t realized it until he stood in front of the other’s private office. Seeing it with his own eyes is still different than just being told about the great new office.

When he knocked on the door shortly after, it opened immediately. On the other side was a very confused and worried Minho who started asking questions immediately.

“Is something the matter? Did you have a panic attack, why are you here? Are you alright?” It was only now that Taemin realized that it was indeed strange for him to just turn up at Minho’s workplace as he had never done it before. It wasn’t surprising that Minho thought there was something going on.

“Calm down” Taemin said, giving the taller male a warm smile. He had missed Minho being worried about him. “I have not had a panic attack in so long, let’s keep it that way and not talk about them anymore, alright?” Minho nodded

“As for the reason I am here.” Taemin made a dramatic pause, moved closer to the other man in the suit and placed his inked hand on the other’s firm behind, pulling the tall male close to his body.

“I am here for this” he smirked, got on his toes and captured the taller male’s open lips with his own, getting a short gasp from him. It needed all of Taemin’s strength, to keep the other male’s body connected to his own as Minho tried to get rid of the tattoo artist’s hands immediately, turning away his head.

“Taemin I am at work. What are you thinking?”

“I need you Choi Minho.” Taemin growled.

“Lee Taemin” Minho said, taking the white-haired male’s tattooed hands into his own bigger ones. “This is not a place for you to fool around. You were smart enough to tell them you are my brother, but now you want to make out with me in my office, which, by the way, has a window front that leaves a clear view to what is happening inside?”

“First of all, you can only look through the window if you are at the same height in the building on the other side of the street and secondly, it was not my plan to make out with you. And if this is not the place and our apartment is not the place, where the heck is the place where I can finally lay my fingers on my hot ass boyfriend again?”

“I am sorry Taeminah”

“Sorry does not cut it.” Taemin looked disappointed

“And what do you mean, ‘it wasn’t your plan to make out with me’? it obviously was, you literally jumped at me.” Minho said

Taemin smirked and at that moment Minho knew it had been a bad idea to bring that up.

“It wasn’t my plan to ONLY make out with you” Taemin said, eyeing his boyfriends beautifully toned body that was covered by an amazingly attractive piece of clothing. Who could resist men in suits anyway?

“And today I am not taking a no for an answer, Choi Minho.”

It was obvious that Minho was fighting himself about whether to give in or not. He probably wouldn’t ever admit it, but it made him incredibly excited just thinking about making out in the office.

Taemin watched his boyfriend closely, waiting for him to give in. Knowing him well enough by now, the white-haired male knew that he had already won.

“Fuck you Lee Taemin” Minho gave in and captured the other male’s pierced lips again. Inside he was praying that no one found the need to come by his office to get him for lunch break. He had no idea what would happen to his career if he came out as gay.

Despite his worries, Taemin managed to get Minho’s attention completely after just a few more seconds. It had been too long since they last were so close.

Taemin was surprised at himself when a moan left his throat. Usually it needed way more for him than kissing to moan. Minho was just as surprised and moved away for a second.

“You are moaning already?” he said teasingly, the way Taemin had at the beginning of their relationship.

“Shut up boy, I am not in the mood for jokes.” The white-haired male said, his lips already back on Minho’s, the metal of his piercing moving against the soft skin.

While they were kissing passionately, Taemin’s inked hands got rid of the taller’s jacket, slowly undressing Minho while not giving him even a second to breathe. By the time all the buttons of Minho’s shirt were open and Taemin had gotten rid of his jacket, both were breathing heavily into each other’s mouths. The kiss was now sloppy and open mouthed, Taemin’s tongue entering Minho’s cavern every few seconds and then pulling back, just to let their tongues meet once again.

Taemin moved his hands along Minho’s torso. Some of his abs had disappeared since work didn’t leave a lot of time for exercise but he was still very well built, much to Taemin’s joy. While the tattoo artist was working on his chest, paying extra attention to the taller’s pointy nipples, Minho’s hands were placed on Taemin’s hips, sometimes squeezing to signalize that he liked what the other was doing to him.

“Take your shirt off” Minho said with a rough voice shortly after Taemin had removed the white dress shirt Minho had been wearing completely.

Taemin didn’t have to be told that twice. He pulled the shirt over his head and threw it aside with one hand while grabbing Minho’s hair with the other one. He guided the other’s head to his nipples roughly, making Minho’s soft lips attach themselves onto the pierced buds. Knowing how Taemin liked it, the tall male started nibbling and playing with the silver rings by flicking his tongue around it.

The tattoo artist loved how Minho had to bend down to get to his nipples, he loved to hold onto the other’s head, guiding his movements while he was pleasuring him.

They were still standing in the middle of the room and it seemed to be especially uncomfortable for the tall male, so Taemin pulled his head off his body, letting the other male stand upright again.

“Follow me” he said, taking Minho by the hand pulling him after him, over to the wooden desk that was covered in documents.

“Wait that—” Minho started to keep Taemin from messing up the order of the documents, but the latter had already started making a pile out of all of them, moving all of it onto the floor to make some space for him to sit on. He also pushed aside everything else that was taking too much space on the desk, including the expensive laptop. Minho was to busy trying to save whatever was possible to notice that Taemin was watching him closely.

“Stop that” He growled with a throaty voice. “Get here boy, we don’t have all day.” The tattoo artist jumped onto the desk, sitting there, waiting for Minho to approach him and keep doing what he had been doing. Minho looked up from the documents, just to see his boyfriend roughly playing with his own pierced nipples, looking angry because the taller was paying more attention to the documents than to him.

“I said, come here.” His voice had gotten darker and Minho knew this was not a situation to joke in. When Taemin was angry during sex, it usually made him regret his actions instantly. So, Minho did as he was told, walking over to where Taemin was sitting on the desk, legs spread for him to move in between. And so, he did.

As soon as he was close enough, Taemin roughly grabbed the other’s crotch.

“Strip. Right now.”

Like a machine, Minho did as he was told, opening his zipper and removing his pants.

“Underwear as well.”

Getting his boxers off was another story. His behind was facing the big window and Minho hesitated. He wasn’t an exhibitionist, not at all. Even though he did not mind showing his upper body too much, showing his bottom half was another story.

“No one will watch” Taemin said, now in a gentler tone, reassuring Minho in what he was doing. After all it wasn’t Taemin’s goal to make the other male uncomfortable.

After a few more seconds, Minho finally got his underwear off, revealing a slightly aroused manhood hanging between his legs. He could not deny, Taemin dominating him turned him on. He did not know why, and he would never admit it in front of his friends, but he liked being talked down to during sex. The only one who knew, obviously, was Taemin.

“That’s my boy” Taemin said, beaming a beautiful smile towards him and then grabbing his hips, pulling him closer, making Minho’s private parts meet with his own clothed crotch. Their lips met instantly, both moving their tongues against each other’s.

While their tongues were caressing each other and the metal of Taemin’s piercing was scraping along Minho’s soft lips, Taemin pulled the taller closer to his body, hugging him with tightly, he had missed the other male so much he didn’t dare to let him go ever again. Their bare torsos were pressed against each other, Minho feeling the piercing in Taemin’s nipples scraping along his skin. Minho’s hands were gently caressing the uneven skin of the other’s huge scar while he was giving all of him into the kiss.

Their mouths detached after a while and Minho moved on to kiss Taemin’s neck, paying extra attention to the tattoo he liked the most. The one he had gotten for them, the two intervened male hands on his neck. Before Minho could move back to kissing the tattoo artist, the latter got off the desk and in the next movement he had already lifted Minho up to sit on his spot.

Taemin had had enough of Minho being in control. As much as he loved the loving touch of his boyfriend it had been him who initiated this – he was the one who needed this desperately. So, he moved his rough, inked hands all over Minho’s completely naked body, leaving some scratch marks on the other’s back, leaving out the place where the other really wanted to be touched on purpose.

Minho had his head thrown back in pleasure, the fact that he was in his office, butt naked, was long forgotten as Taemin knew exactly what to do to him to make him forget everything around him.

Between his spread legs, the taller’s manhood was almost completely erect without Taemin even touching it. The tattoo artist wasn’t going to give Minho as much attention today. After leaving a few marks on Minho’s neck, making sure they would be visible even if the other wore his dress shirt all buttoned up, Taemin moved his hips closer to the other’s bare private parts until their crotches met. As Minho was finally getting the friction he needed, a long throaty moan left his mouth which made the white haired male smile at the other’s desperate sound.

In smooth, well trained movements, Taemin started moving his hips against Minho’s bare private parts, rubbing his own crotch against the other’s. For himself, the friction wasn’t great, but instead it was even more overwhelming for Minho. Feeling the rough fabric of Taemin’s pants against his sensitive manhood was incredibly intense. He hadn’t realized before, but it wasn’t only Taemin who had not gotten enough release but also Minho who was enjoying this more than he should.

“You seem to have missed me as well” Taemin mocked him, seeing Minho’s lust in the other’s eyes. With these words he started building up a steady rhythm of his thrusts, giving Minho the friction he wanted so desperately. The taller male, who was pinching his own nipples had his eyes closed and did not see as Taemin moved his hands into the back pocket of his pants while he kept moving his crotch on Minho’s.

Without a warning, Taemin took out a small bottle of lube and coated his hands with it. A few seconds after, he stopped his hip movements and took the other male’s manhood in his inked, lubed hands. Minho’s eyes opened that exact second. Surprised at the sudden touch but also he wasn’t used to getting his cock lubricated as it was usually his backside that got most of the attention when it came to lube. Who needed lube on a cock that didn’t go anywhere.

“What are you doing?” Minho asked, breathing heavily as he was very much turned on by the other’s actions.

“You’ll see soon boy.” Taemin smirked, moving his hands up and down the other’s length while spreading the lube gently.

“OHH Tae, don’t stop. It feels so good.” Minho moaned, throwing his head back.

When Minho looked back at his boyfriend, the other had taken something else out of the back pocket of his pants. And as he saw what it was, his eyes widened. It was a black ring.

In his hand, Taemin held the new, slightly elastic cock ring he had bought it a few weeks ago, measuring himself and using it for his own pleasure. Taemin had come to like it a lot and as Minho was roughly the same size as him, he decided to take it along today.

Forming a circle with his fingers while holding the cock ring rightly, Taemin took Minho’s dick in his other hand, watching the taller’s reaction closely.

“No” Minho said, not quite comprehending the situation yet.

“I don’t need your permission for this.” Taemin said, lifting one eyebrow. “And, by the way, I know you well enough to see that you want me to put this on you. Your face is proof enough” The tattoo artist pointed at the mirror that was hanging on the opposite side of the room, moving away from the completely naked male so that he could see himself in all his glory.

Minho followed the other’s gaze to the mirror on his wall and blushed immediately. He has never liked seeing himself in this state, completely naked, his legs spread, dick rock-hard on his own office desk was almost too much to take in. So, after a second he closed his eyes again, unable to look at the expression on his face and the lovebites that covered his neck.

Taemin moved closer again, the lubricated cock ring in one hand, taking Minho’s manhood in his other inked hand. Minho had stopped protesting, knowing the younger male was right. It turned him on. Very much so.

Holding onto the erect shaft, Taemin slid the black ring onto Minho’s erection. The taller male had his back arched, hands placed behind him on the desk to give him enough stability, and his eyes closed while Taemin placed it at the bottom of his dick.

“Thank god it fits” Taemin said when the cock ring was well placed at the bottom of Minho’s penis. “I thought we would be a similar size” the tattoo artist smiled at his work, admiring the beautiful sight in front of him.

Minho too, was now staring at the new sight at his private parts. The sensation wasn’t exactly unpleasant yet, but it slightly pulled at his pubes and definitely put some pressure onto his shaft that he wasn’t used to.

“You look stunning like this, you know?” Taemin said, flicking his finger against the other male’s manhood, making Minho moan a little too loudly.

“Be quiet, you don’t want anyone coming into your office right now.” Taemin smirked.

The tattoo artist then removed his own pants and underwear in one go, freeing his pierced, semi erect dick from the tight fabric. Minho noticed that Taemin had changed the piercing that went through the crown of the beautifully shaped penis. The ring that used to be silver had been changed to a black one which was slightly thicker than the previous one.

Taemin who noticed Minho’s staring reached for the new black piercing. “I thought I should wear a matching one, how do you like it?” he said, holding his cock next to the cock ring Minho was wearing. But the latter just swallowed hard as he did not know how to answer that question.

Their gazes met and Taemin pulled the taller male off the desk. Now both were standing, their dicks brushing against each other – Minho felt the familiar feeling of Taemin’s piercing on his sensitive skin. Out of sheer reflexes, Minho’s hands moved to the back of Taemin’s throat, pulling the other’s head up, to seal his lips with his own. Soon, the two of them were lost in a deep kiss, tongues flicking over each other. Taemin was not quite as lost in the kiss as Minho was and reached for the lube again.

His lubed hands grabbed the taller male’s buttocks, moving closer and closer to Minho’s crack, where they finally stopped.

Even though Minho was moaning and breathing heavily, he did not move away from the kiss, not even when Taemin pulled him even closer, getting more friction on their bare shafts, and wiggled one of his fingers inside of the taller’s hole.

One hand on Minho’s hip and the other one holding onto the buttock while wiggling his finger into the warmth of Minho’s hole, Taemin deepened the kiss even more while Minho was breathing hard into his mouth.

A few minutes after, Taemin entered another finger, making Minho break up the kiss, releasing a painful moan.

“Oh boy, it has been too long. You can be happy I brought lube” Minho was by now hugging the smaller male, his face buried in the other’s neck while trying to hold himself up. Their dicks were pressed against each other, making both of them even more sensitive. So sensitive, Minho’s manhood started to hurt due to the tight ring around his base.

“Can you” Minho started but was interrupted by another finger entering his hole. “Holy shit” He almost screamed into Taemin’s neck.

“Can I what?” Taemin asked, moving his fingers in and out while holding back one of the cheeks with his other hand.

“Take it off” Minho moaned

“Already? No way.”

Taemin pulled out his fingers, reaching for his own dick now, pumping it while getting Minho to turn around at the same time.

The white-haired man bent Minho over, putting pressure onto the other male’s shoulders so the latter had his face facing the wooden desk and his ass up in the air. Keeping him down with one hand, Taemin started licking Minho’s backside with long and wet licks. When he reached the round globes, he stopped and admired the beautiful view in front of him.

Minho had by now accepted that he was supposed to stay in that position, so Taemin had both of his inked hands to pull the taller’s cheeks apart, granting him access to the slightly twitching and lubed-up entrance.

“You can REALLY be glad I took lube with me.” Taemin said, eyeing the puckered hole and then blowing some air on it, making Minho groan at the sudden cold feeling at his entrance.

“But what about ahhhh” Minho started complaining again but was interrupted by two of Taemin’s fingers that entered him again, scissoring him.

“What about the ahhh ring” Minho tried again and Taemin pulled out his fingers roughly.

“I told you it is not getting off, yet. I will let you cum, don’t worry boy.” Taemin smirked “But it is my decision when you do so.”

Then the tattoo artist’s hands disappeared from Minho’s body which made the latter turn his head, looking back at the younger, lust in his eyes as he watched the other putting lube all over his pierced manhood, getting it ready to enter his hole.

The beautiful sight of Taemin’s inked hands working on his dick got Minho even more aroused as he already was. He loved how the black ring was moving with the skin as the other moved it back and forth to get him completely hard.

When the white-haired male had finished preparing, his dick stood proudly between his legs, red and pointing upwards, ready to penetrate the older male.

“Are you good?” Taemin asked. He had no intention of hurting the other male, he was the man he loved after all. Minho nodded and turned his head back around, burying it in his hands while he was trying to hold himself up with his elbows.

One hand on his penis, one hand on Minho’s hip, Taemin brought the tip of his manhood to meet the taller’s hole, rubbing it over the lubricated entrance for a few seconds. Then the pierced tip of it pressed its way inside, the black metal scraping along the skin. The taller male hissed in pain for a second before Taemin stopped moving in. It was only the very tip inside for now but due to the lack of sexual intercourse, Minho was tighter as usual.

When he felt Minho relax more and more the younger started moving his hips back and forth just slightly, pulling out the tip and going back in, just to stop shortly after and repeat the motion. When Minho’s hisses slowly changed into occasional moans, Taemin started going deeper, now burying almost half of his length in the taller’s hole.

Knowing where Minho’s prostate was located by now, Taemin tried to align his hard member the right way, thrusting in and out gently while going deeper and deeper.

With one particularly deep thrust, Taemin met the right spot which made Minho’s arms give up, his upper body colliding with the wooden desk, his own dick getting caught between his body and the table in the process.

“HOLY SHIT” Minho screamed, from pain and pleasure at the same time. His dick was so sensitive due to the cock ring and the lack of friction. Having it pressed against the solid wood was extremely uncomfortable, if not even painful.

Now that Taemin’s penis was fully inside of Minho, the latter could feel the metal scraping along his inner walls whenever Taemin was moving in and out of him, gradually speeding up the pace.

“You feel so good, Minho” Taemin moaned, throwing his head back while he was thrusting inside the other male, his hips moving faster and with more force. The inked hands had taken a tight grip on Minho’s waist, pulling him towards his thrusts.

Unable to hold himself up anymore, Minho was a moaning mess, his painful erection slamming against the table with every single one of Taemin’s thrusts.

“Fuck Minho I missed you so much” The white-haired male moaned while breathing heavily.

A few moments later, when Taemin was still fucking Minho hard against the desk, the telephone on it started ringing. That moment, Taemin had an idea.

“Take the call” he said, smirking at his own idea. This was the best thing that could have happened. He loved to spice up things.

“WHAT?!?” Minho almost screamed, moaning right after as Taemin did not stop thrusting. “Are you out of your fucking mind?”

“I said. Take. The. Call.” Taemin said, not leaving anything open for discussion.

The thrusts stopped, and Minho knew Taemin was not playing any games here. That exact moment, Taemin had taken the phone, his manhood still buried deep inside, and pressed the answer button, putting in on speaker.

“Good day, Is this Mr. Choi?” A female voice on the other side of the line said.

Taemin signalled Minho to answer with a tight grip on one of his cheeks.

“Y-Yeah” Minho managed to utter in a breathy voice, his eyes closed, trying to focus on the call instead of Taemin’s pierced dick that was inside of his ass, twitching slightly, now that it wasn’t moved in and out anymore.

“I am calling because of the legal matter of the Gangshin Group case.” The caller said.

“I – uhm it is a bad… bad time right… Ahh now.” Minho stumbled over his words, still breathing irregularly because Taemin had started moving out slowly until it was only the tip left inside.

“It is a very pressing matter as the second party has found new evide-“

“I am sorry” Minho interrupted her, his voice more stable now that Taemin had pulled out completely, simply rubbing his pierced tip against the other’s hole. “But it is a really bad – AH SHIT” Without a warning, Taemin had fully buried himself all the way inside of Minho.

“Are you alright Mr. Choi?” the female voice asked.

Minho had tried to stop the sounds coming from his mouth by biting onto his hand, leaving teeth marks. His backside was on fire from the sudden intrusion, even if he had been thoroughly fucked before, sudden rough movements were everything but nice. Taemin had his ass clenched together tightly while his length was fully buried inside Minho’s warmth. His balls were pressed against Minho’s, slightly swinging as an aftermath of the fast movement.

There were a few seconds of silence while Minho was trying to get himself together to answer in a calm manner.

“Mr Choi?”

“I am good.” Minho said in a throaty voice. Taemin was so deep inside of him and he couldn’t move at all as Taemin’s hands were keeping him in place. There was no friction at all, just the feeling of complete fullness, Taemin’s manhood pressing against his insides.

“I just ahh – bumped into a chair” Minho had his forehead pressed against the desk, eyes still closed, trying to restrain himself from moaning.

“Could you- could you call me- call back in uhm, half an hour?” Having Taemin’s manhood buried in his ass completely made it hard for Minho to form sentences properly without moans or hisses in between. It was even harder now that Taemin’s penis had started twitching inside of him again, making the metal ring move.

“As you wish Mr. Choi, but this is a very pressing matter so if you could call back earlier it would be very much appreciated.” The lady on the other side of the line said and ended the call.

Minho had never been gladder to hear the beep sound of a finished call.

“Fuck you Lee Taemin.” Minho moaned, trying to get Taemin away from him but the white-haired male did not budge, he kept his dick buried inside of Minho, pressing him down again. “How could you do something like this? Fuck you.”

Minho was angry, but also incredibly turned on. Regardless of the cock ring, his dick was leaking precum, smearing it against the expensive wood of the desk, leaving a wet trace on it.

“Don’t you ever do this ag – FUCK” Minho cursed when Taemin pulled out his length in one rough motion. The black ring gave Minho the feeling that the younger ripped out all of his insides when he pulled out this fast.

“Stop complaining and turn around.” Taemin said, lifting the other’s hips to help him sit back onto the desk where he shortly after was seated, legs spread wide apart, his bound cock dark red, glistening with precum, aching to be touched.

“Oh boy, you don’t look like you hated that.” The tattoo artist mocked, flicking his fingers at the other’s sensitive manhood, making him hiss in pain.

“Actually” he touched the wet tip with one of his fingers, pulling up a thing string of precum. “You look like you very much enjoyed it when I fucked you while you were on the phone.”

Taemin smirked at the look on Minho’s face, the other male was looking up at him, his eyes angry but his lips were slightly apart, signalling pleasure. “Perhamps I should do this more often. Fuck you at work I mean. Maybe that way I can get enough release.”

“Don’t you dare” Minho said, his eyes fixed on Taemin’s. When the latter broke the eye contact, Minho followed the other’s gaze to his own painful erection. His manhood was standing proudly, angry red of being restrained for so long. Watching his own length twitch made him even hornier, moaning at the slightest touch Taemin granted him.

The latter didn’t stop teasing Minho, giving him featherlight touches, his fingers running over the hot length teasingly, barely touching it. As his erection has grown further, the ring had started pulling at his pubes with more force, giving Minho a constant pulling sensation which did not ease the pain of being restricted at all.

Taemin then lifted up Minho’s legs, while positioning his length at the other’s entrance, his piercing scraping along the rim.

“Please, can you take the ring off? It hurts.” Minho asked one last time and Taemin granted him his wish. He reached for the lube which was standing on the side of the phone that had rang just a few minutes ago. He squeezed some of the substance onto the taller’s base, coating the slightly elastic ring with the colourless liquid.

When the cold lube was dripping on Minho’s hot length another moan escaped the taller male’s lips. He couldn’t wait for the ring to finally be removed. Taemin’s inked hands closed around the base of Minho’s cock, getting the lube to flow underneath the tight fitting ring by pressing onto the hard flesh, creating some space between the red skin and the black ring.

When Minho was properly lubed up, Taemin started pulling the ring off slowly. As the other’s member had grown, it was way harder to take it off than to put it on. Having practiced on himself quite multiple times, Taemin managed to take it off in a few seconds, wiggling it off the other’s cock.

The moment when the evil thing was finally removed from his aching manhood, Minho released a low groan. Much to Taemin’s pleasure Minho was more vocal today than he usually was.

“OH GOD” The taller male moaned, and he immediately reached for his painful erection. But before his hands could even reach where they wanted to go, Taemin had slapped them away, not allowing him to touch himself.

“No touching, I want you to come just from my cock for once.” Taemin growled and Minho groaned in annoyance.

“Are you fucking serious Lee Taemin.”

“I am fucking serious” The white-haired male said, burying his waiting cock inside of Minho’s hole at exactly that moment. After setting up a regular pace, Taemin’s thrusts got stronger and deeper, making the taller male rock back and forth while he tried to hold himself up on his elbows.

A few deep thrusts later, Taemin’s movements got more irregular and faster, to his own surprise, he was already close to orgasm. It couldn’t be that it was him coming first! He had wanted to make Minho cum just from penetrating him. But Taemin’s orgasm was building up, building up fast. It had been too long since he had gotten a proper release that was not from his own two hands. A few erratic thrusts later, Taemin buried his cock balls deep inside of Minho’s hole, semen ejaculating into the taller male’s insides. Without pulling his twitching cock out, Taemin started jerking the desperate Minho off.

Taemin’s balls at his crack and the beautiful inked fingers working on his cock after what seemed to have been ages of not being touched, Minho was no more than a moaning mess. He was so close to orgasm. But shortly before he reached it, Taemin removed his hands of the sensitive member, making Minho’s hips jerk up, looking for friction. The red cock was throbbing hard, needing to be touched so desperately.

“Taeee-“ Minho moaned

“Say please”

“Fuck please just let me cum” The taller male begged but Taemin was not yet satisfied.

“As long as you will satisfy my needs.”

“I’ll do whatever you want. Just please” He kept begging, eyes closed in embarrassment of his own begging.

Having gotten the promise he needed, Taemin pulled his dick out of Minho’s hole slowly while jerking the other’s cock hard. He just left the tip of his dick inside, waiting for Minho to finish off.

A few seconds later, Minho came with a silent scream onto his stomach and Taemin’s hands, his anus clenching around Taemin’s almost flaccid cock, feeling the black metal of his piercing scraping along his walls.

The clenching and unclenching of Minho’s hole made Taemin moan since his very sensitive penis was caught in incredible tightness whenever Minho’s muscles contracted.

After both came down from their height and their breath got calmer, Taemin pulled his dick out with a small plop-sound, leaving the other male’s hole to clench around air, a tiny bit of cum flowing out in the process.

“Stay there” Taemin said, turning around to look for Minho’s underwear. When he found it, he walked back to Minho, who had stayed in place as Taemin had told him, legs spread apart, sitting on the desk. The white-haired male loved this sight. Minho completely spent, cum all over his torso, some dripping out of his slightly gaping hole while the gorgeous man had his eyes closed, waiting for Taemin to return.

“Put this on” Taemin said, holding the boxers in Minho’s direction.

“Sure, I’ll clean-up first then.” The taller said, slowly trying to get off the desk without using his lower backside too much.

“I didn’t’ tell you to clean up.” Taemin said emotionless, as always when he wanted Minho to follow his orders.

“Lee Taemin, I am still at work. Am I supposed to work with your cum oozing out of my ass or what?!” He exclaimed

“Yes, that is exactly what I want. I will check tonight if you changed your underwear or if you went to clean-up. You don’t want to know what will happen if you do.” The younger said, kneeling to put the boxers on Minho.

The latter had given up the protest, Taemin did not play any games in moments like this. And he knew it – after all he had been together with him for quite a while now. He really did not want to know what Taemin had in store for him if he didn’t do as he was told.

Anyways, having his underwear on without cleaning off any of the cum, both his and Taemin’s, he felt dirty and embarrassed.

“Now, that is better.” Taemin said, proud at his work. The other would now know better than to let Taemin go without sex for too long.

A few moments after, both were fully clothed again, Taemin who had his flaccid member cleaned with a tissue before putting his clothes on was obviously a lot more comfortable than Minho who barely got to clean his own cum off his stomach. The taller felt some of the cum sticking onto his pants, leaving him with a very dirty feeling while there was still some substance escaping his entrance.

“I love you” Taemin then said, pretty much out of nowhere and all the anger and embarrassment Minho was having, was replaced by a warm tingling feeling in his stomach. Lately they have not exchanged words like this a lot.

“I love you too - asshole” Minho said, taking Taemin’s inked hands in his big ones. The taller’s gentle touch made Taemin get on his toes, pecking Minho’s lips with his pierced ones.

“I should better leave” The tattoo artist said, looking at the clock on the wall which told that lunchtime was almost over.

“Yes, you should. And don’t you dare come here again. We were so lucky” Minho said, straightening his tie to look at least halfway decent.

Even though he was fully clothed now, it was still possible to guess what had happened during lunchbreak as Minho’s lips were swollen, his eyes still slightly cloudy and his hair messed-up and sweaty at some parts. Also, the way he walked was not as majestic as is usually was.

“I hope you understand that I won’t be accompanying you downstairs.” Minho stated

“Sure.” Taemin said, smirking as he exactly knew the reason why, the marks on Minho’s neck were way to prominent, everyone could do the maths if they were seen together rightnow.

“I’ll see you at home then?”

“Absolutely”

With a smile on his lips, Taemin left the office, closing the door behind him and made his way downstairs, leaving Minho in his office behind.

On his way out of the building he looked back to the desk where the woman from before was sitting and waited for her to notice him. When she did, the tattoo artist smirked and ran with his inked fingers through his bleached hair. The woman instantly looked away and Taemin turned around, leaving Minho’s workplace with a good feeling about the coming night.


End file.
